Welcome to my Life
by Hamie120
Summary: Isabella Swan stayed with Charlie after the divorce of her parents. Then she meets the new family in Forks. Can Edward and the rest of the Cullens help Bella when she calls Edward’s cell phone, telling him that she ran away and she’s really hurt? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to my life. I am Isabella Swan, resident of forks, and quite the mental nutcase. Seriously. My parents divorced when I was still young, five or six, I think. It all went downhill from there.

I got in my rusty, old, beat up red truck and went to school again, to do the same things over and over again. It's so monotonous, don't you think? I hate school; actually, I hate people in general. I am not home when I can help it, because when I am, Charlie beats me. I think I stopped calling him dad four or five years ago, nobody deserves to be called dad who causes so much pain, but I have no where else to go, so I just stay away from home all of the time

I parked my truck in the school parking lot, and looked at all of the cars in the student parking lot, it gave me a rough idea how many people I'd have to knock senseless to get to class within five minutes, give or take, of the bell. Only a newer silver Volvo sat in the parking lot. I've never seen that car before, must be the new kids that all of Forks was expecting. How boring, I wonder how many of them will be my new enemies. I'll bet what I have left of my pay-check it'll be most of them. I hope that most of them are guys, girls like to fight dirty, and I don't think that I want to have to force anymore 'Lauren's' to go to facial reconstruction for their head games.

I made my way to my locker and took out everything that I would need. Just a pen and paper to appease to the teachers so they'd get off of my back. After I got my things, I went into the basement, and entered the abandoned left-hand wing at the rear of the school. It was always abandoned due to the deteriorated state of the walls and floor, but I hid out here because no one bothered me. When I got down there, and went to my spot at the end of the hall, I saw a rather large group of older kids too close for comfort to where I hid out.

"What the hell? You guys new around here?"

"Yeah, and?" an older and burly one boomed.

"This is my area, everyone knows that." I turned around and walked back the way that I came and exited the building. As I set a foot outside the doorway, the bell rang above me.

"Saved by the bell." I muttered, and headed off to the only class that I actually half liked. Grade 10 science, more the Biological aspects, though.

When I got to the bio lab, though, one of the new students was sitting beside the chair that I always occupied.

"What's with these people, are they stalking me?" I muttered under my breath, but on my way to my seat, and as I muttered these words, I swore I saw the bronze-haired boy look to me and chuckle, as if he heard what I said. I sat down in my seat uncomfortably.

"Why are you sitting here, I thought that by now you would be surrounded by the many shallow bitch piranhas that hunt these school grounds."

"Oddly enough, you are the only one to come close to us. Everyone seems to shy away from us when they get close."

"I don't see why they would; maybe they think that your family is going to actually stand up to them, like I do."

"No one else does?" he asked confused.

"It doesn't seem that way. Just watch your backs." I suggested. He chuckled at my suggestion.

"We shouldn't have a problem with that." He assured me, and it seemed as if I was missing an insider joke.

Class started, and ended. The day went by slowly, and so did the week. At lunch, which I skip, instead of hiding in my now popular hallway, I escaped outside and wandered into the forest. I don't think that I could have withstood another one of the Cullen's sideways and interested stares.

I don't care. I don't want friends; they just make life messy, especially in my current circumstances with Charlie.

I was feeling quite tired from avoiding the Cullens all week, so I decided to go right home.

I barely got through the door and Charlie came up to me and hit me in the face.

"What was that for, you son of a bitch?" I demanded.

"For being so much like your mother that neither of us wants you!" I looked in his hands, and behold, instead of the usual beer, he had stronger liquors.

"I hate you so much, and I wouldn't be here if I had any other option. I just want to sleep, I'm tired." I tried to get past him to get to the stairs, but he blocked me and hit me with the liquor bottle.

"Tired from doing nothing, or the relationships you break up from doing all of the girl's boyfriends?! I hear the rumours, and they aren't pretty."

"I don't care what those piranhas think."

"I believe them. And the newest thing is the Edward Cullen scandal, as I hear it. You don't want anyone happy, since he doesn't even want to look at you, and you beat up every girl that goes close to him."

"You know it's fucking untrue. But since they are spreading false rumours, you might want to have the CB nearby, because you are going to get a lot more murder calls in the forks region, all females in Forks High School."

I stormed out the door before he could get a word in edgewise, and kept walking, trying to avoid slipping into the temptations that urged me to follow through with my threat to Charlie, but I kept walking on the long road to Port Angels, which took a few hours, at the least, by car.

The day never gets any worse than that when you always think it can't get any more hellish, can it? It's at that exact point that it always does get worse, and for me, when it rains, it not only pours, it's thundering and lightning too.

And it started pouring cold, harsh rain in my face, soaking my clothing through, but I still kept going. The thunder that rumbled in my ears and the lightning that lit my glossy, wet road on the way only fuelled my fire.

My lighthouse for my darkest period of the night showed up, to my surprise. Headlights bounced on the road ahead of me, blinding me. I didn't realise until I was beside the car that the car had pulled over after seeing me.

"Hey, get in. You look soaked, and sick. What on earth are you doing walking the road to Port Angels at night, in the thunder and lightning storm, on FOOT? Come on, Bella. Get in and tell me what's wrong."

"Since I don't know who you are, and I can't see your face, damn, I can't even see the road ahead of me, I don't feel comfortable with someone I don't know."

"But you do know me, Bella. It's me, Edward Cullen. Now get in before we both get soaked while I get out and force you in."

"I'd like to see you try, big talker."

"Is that a challenge?"

I bolted off to nowhere, just trying to prove him wrong that he couldn't catch me. I turned my head to see behind me, and I saw him jump out of his car and rush after me, getting soaked. He was coming to me at a frightening speed, but seemed to be holding back. I turned back to what I was doing and tried to speed up, but when I did, I slowed and tripped. I have no idea how he did it, but when I fell, he was infront of me so that I fell into his arms, taking us both down onto the slippery pavement.

It was a few moments until I could open my eyes, but when I did, I was positioned square ontop of him. He still seemed to be realizing what happened, and I sat up slowly.

"Sorry about that, you were right."

"About what, in particular." He flashed me a crooked grin.

"You are faster, and now you are going to force me into the car, and you're soaking wet."

"This is fun, and now you're talking to me. I didn't have any plans anyway, I just needed to get out."

I sat, stubbornly, on the road, not wanting to go willingly into his car.

"Still going to make this difficult?"

I nodded my head.

He came up to me and lifted me with ease, cradling me until he opened the door with one arm and slid me in the car. He entered the car quickly, and started fidgeting with the heat settings, setting them up high to dry us off quickly.

"Thank you for saving me, Edward." I said timidly.

"What do you mean by saving?"

"You drive, I'll talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 2**

"So that's what those scars on your hands are, it's from Charlie, and the girls at school?"

"Yes, but mostly from Charlie. That's kind of why I was walking the road to Port Angels. He was drunk when I got home, and he beat me a few times. After some insults, and telling me how much he doesn't want me, I ran out."

Edward stopped the car on the side of the road and turned the dome light on, turning to me.

"Let me see the damage from tonight. I can tend it…I've learned a bit from Carlisle, he's my adopted dad, and he's a surgeon and doctor at the Forks Hospital."

He gently took my face in his hands, turning me to look at him. My bruises around my eyes and lower cheek looked horrendous under the dim light.

"Isabella! This is abuse, you shouldn't be there."

"But I have no where else to go, or I wouldn't be here." I looked into my hands shyly, which I haven't done in years.

"And you have no friends to console you or help you through this?"

"No." I said quietly. "After the confrontations with Charlie, I don't like being around people, and I'm too guarded and introverted to allow anybody to get close enough to me to form a friendship.

"I know I shouldn't be inquiring, but what about your mother?"

"What mother." I said coldly. "I'd much rather endure the abuse from Charlie than be near that woman. She left me with this man shortly after the divorce went through. The last thing I heard, she was a rich woman married to a rich man and moved to the Caribbean. I tried to get in touch with her, to get away from Charlie, but the way that she acted, I might as well have never existed. She sits there in her millions, and I barely have any clothes to my name. I don't have enough money to eat lunch, not that I want to anyway, I never seem to have an appetite."

Edward kept tending to my bruises and deep cuts from the bottle that Charlie hit me with.

"What on earth did he hit you with, to cause such damage?"

"He hit me with his fist, and the liquor bottle he was holding."

"A GLASS BOTTLE?" Edward sounded appalled, and angry.

"Yes, glass. Edward, I don't know how much more of this I can take before I just kill myself to stop the pain."

"Don't you dare talk like that! Life is sacred, and you can graduate high school, go to college, and do something with your life to prove him wrong! I'm sure that Esme and Carlisle will do something about this; we can't stand around while you are abused so thoroughly. It's disgusting, and I have no idea how that man is still alive. You have such patience to endure in silence, to not run, or turn to the last option of the abused…" his voice grew dark and heavy. I knew what he was going to say, and I can't say that I haven't thought about it, because I have, but all the pain I was put through couldn't atone or excuse me to murder the man.

"I can't kill the man, no matter how much pain I am put through."

Edward sighed, and kissed my nose tenderly. "You're the only person I know that is so kind, loving, and gentle. Anybody else would have run anywhere but there, they would have ended up in prostitution, or slavery, because they didn't know about the safe houses. You sit there and endure the pain in silence."

He pulled me into his arms, to comfort me. It seemed like he actually cared about what happened to me, and he wanted to stop the pain. I sat there, crying, until I pulled away and asked him to keep driving, that we were almost in Port Angels, and that we could go out for dinner; see a movie, and waste time.

"In a purely friendly way, friend." I assured him. He smirked, and made me smirk. It was the first time in forever that I actually smiled.

He pulled up infront of this restaurant called Bella Italia. I was hesitant when we entered in the restaurant, and even more hesitant once I saw these prices.

"It's so pricey here, Edward." I complained.

"I know, that's why I'm paying. I wouldn't come to one of the priciest restaurants in Port Angels and expect you to pay."

"I certainly don't expect you to pay this bill."

"And why not? I have a secret to tell you, Bella."

I leaned in closer at the table to hear it, because he ushered me closer with his fingers.

"I own that car. I bought it with my own money. I, alone, am fifty times richer than your 'mother' could ever be. All of my family members are billionaires, Carlisle and Esme in first, me in second, Rosalie in third, Emmett in fourth, Alice in fifth and Jasper in sixth, only because Alice spends her and Jasper's money on her many shopping sprees. He doesn't mind, though. I think that I can pay for one meal bill, Bella."

I gawked at him in amazement and silence.

"Why on earth are you in Forks, then, if you should belong somewhere like Manhattan?"

"It's too crowded, we like the foliage in Washington, and the rain, and the secludedness. We can actually breathe here, and not be suffocated by the money we own."

"That makes sense. Next question, why choose me to befriend?"

"Everyone else seems to want nothing more than money or sex, and it's shallow. You aren't shallow; you are hurt, damaged, and alone. You're a good person, and I want to be your friend, Bella."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

The meal came, and we devoured the food, with drinks, but out of the corner of my eyes, I would see Edward cringe and swallow the tiny morsels of food hastily, without chewing. It seemed odd, but I didn't think much about it.

The movie went amazingly well. It was a comedy, and it had me in hysterics most of the movie. I haven't been so buoyant and happy ever. I never wanted it to end.

We were back in the car, and we sat in a comfortable silence. I looked at the dashboard and read the time.

10: 29.

"You're going to want to get back home soon and get some sleep." I said with a sigh. "Thank you, I haven't been so happy in as long as I can remember. Thank you for forcing me into your car."

"A pleasure, I'd love to do it again with you sometime, Bella. By the way." He said and rummaged in the glove box infront of me. He pulled out a golden credit card and stuck it in his pocket.

"I have one more stop to make before we leave."

He drove off, and stopped in front of a cell phone dealer.

"Humour me, ok? Come in."

I walked in with him, not wanting to make a fool of myself in public.

"Take a look at all of the phones here, and pick one that you like. I'd like you to have a phone on you in case something like this happens again, then I want you to call me. Is that clear?"

I nodded my head and looked at all of the displays, and even opened a few. I came to one named Krazer, and it looked sleek and dangerous. It came in red, my favourite color. I opened it up and saw a flat keypad that looked impressive.

"I can see the look on your face, Bella. You're smitten." He teased me.

"It's so small, and impressive." But I looked down at the price tag. When they say never look down, they don't only mean it for heights.

"You're not going to pay that for a phone!!" I nearly screamed. He sighed again, and called over the salesperson.

"I want that phone, red color, no contract."

"Yes, sir. One moment."

I looked at Edward hesitantly, feeling guilty for letting him pay for something like this.

"Please don't feel guilty, Bella. I want to buy this for you." He paid, and left the store promptly. The clock now read 10:49.

He took the phone out of the package and inserted the car charger into the appropriate ports. He instructed me how to use it, and put numbers in for him, Carlisle, and Esme in case of emergencies. I held the phone in my hand carefully, as if I'd touch it and it would disappear.

"Thank you, Edward. Really. But you shouldn't have to pay nearly $500 dollars for a phone, and pay for my phone bills. I want to pay that."

"You don't have a job, right? I may be able to arrange one for nearly $10 an hour. Then you can pay your phone bills."

"Deal. No one has ever bought me anything, let alone so expensive. Thank you, truly."

"You are welcome. I'd expect, between me and Alice, a lot more shopping trips, and a lot more items to come across your doorway."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice is our general shopper. She's going to be, likely, buying you clothes because she loves to do it, and once you're a friend to one of us you're a friend to us all, and we watch out for each other's backs."

"I'd like to meet them properly, and not seem like a bitch."

"They understood, we're different, and we do know. They'd like to meet you too."

"Tomorrow at school, then."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Bella."

"Oh." I said surprised. I forgot, and I haven't made plans to get away from Charlie yet.

"You could come over to our place, and we could introduce there. We could play games, like monopoly, or Halo, stuff like that, or Alice could convince you to go shopping. They'll love you, trust me. Anywhere is better than near that man. I want you to call me for any reason, ok? I want to make sure you're alright. I'll even come and get you if I need to."

I giggled lightly. "What about Charlie?"

"He can't stop me, don't you worry about him. He's no threat."

I seemed strangely convinced by his words, and believed him. For the first time since Charlie started abusing me, I felt like I was almost safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 3**

It's September again, and the start of grade 11. The summer was actually bearable; I spent most of it at the Cullens and with them. My wardrobe is up to Alice's standardsand Edward says that my possessions are getting acceptable to him too. Charlie's beatings are getting worse since he knows that I actually have friends, and people that take care of me. Edward always stitches me up and makes me all better, even if it is under the supervision of his dad.

The entire Cullen family was more appalled than Edward was that anyone would batter and abuse me. Somehow they saw me as more innocent than I was. I really did try to convince them otherwise, but they weren't having that.

It was a Saturday, and ironically enough, my birthday. I got up, happily, and showered, got dressed in something fancy, and headed downstairs to get breakfast, maybe call Edward to show up early to get me out of here. I didn't want Charlie to ruin such a nice day.

When I was in the kitchen, I opened the fridge to see what was in there, but I was slammed hard against the opposite wall in the kitchen. I actually heard bones cracking upon impact. I turned around and saw Charlie, shutting the door to the fridge.

"You're getting fat, you don't need any more food." He said, looking me over. Carlisle keeps a close eye on me, monitoring my weight. He actually, the other day, considered my weight finally healthy and up to par, that I should keep it around where it is now. I wasn't fat; I was severely underweight when Edward first befriended me.

"Just let me go, please." He came closer to me, but instead wrapped his hand around my neck. His other hand took my lower arm and twisted it in a position that it isn't meant to do. I heard more bones shatter and crack. My air was getting scarce, and I tried to claw at Charlie, but it did no good. I didn't have enough strength with no air.

He kicked me, and dragged me to the front door.

"Don't come back until you've learned a lesson. You are worth nothing. That family is using you. You'll go crawling to them, and they'll finally reject you, and you'll have to turn back to me on all fours. I might take you back, for a price." And with that, he threw me from the porch and over the railing. I broke a leg too in the fall, hitting my head on a sharp rock. Blood was pouring out from several places, and my head was dizzy, but I managed to get into my truck and lock my doors. I turned the key, after several attempts, and got out of the driveway.

When I was safely in Forks, in the most populated areas, I stopped the truck and tried to breathe.

Edward, my mind screamed to me through the haze. I pulled out my phone and searched through the contacts until I came up with his number. I dialled and waited as the phone rang once, twice, three times. Just when I was afraid that he wasn't going to pick up, he did pick up. He sounded cheerful this morning.

"Hello, Bella. How are you this morning?"

"Dieing. Can you help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie…beat me…again. I'm in forks, and it hurts so bad…"

"Hold on." He roared, and I could hear his footsteps through the old house. "I'm on my way now. You don't sound like you're in any condition to be driving."

He hung up, and so did I, and waited in pure agony for Edward to arrive. My head was throbbing, and I could officially not see straight anymore, my entire vision was swimming and spinning. The pain in my body slowly numbed, to the point where it didn't hurt so much anymore.

I could faintly see a car coming to a halt infront of my truck, tires screech, and the driver's door fly open. Edward quickly ran over to my door and opened it up.

"This is the last straw, Isabella. This is going too far!" He hissed as he picked me up gently and slammed the door to the cab shut. I heard the glass shatter everywhere with the impact of the slam. He put me in his passenger's seat and ran to the driver's door. He spun off in the opposite direction, though.

"Please!" I wailed. "Don't go back to that monster!"

"I'm not. At least not yet, until you are safe and better." I nodded my head thankfully, and relaxed.

"Where are you headed? Can I ask?"

"To the hospital, to see Carlisle. You honestly don't know how bad the damage is, do you?"

"All I can feel is an entirely numb body and a swimming and spinning vision."

"You hit your head, didn't you? And several parts of your body are broken, others bruised. You've lost a bit of blood too." He was assessing my damage, and it sounded as if he entered doctor's mode, if I didn't know any better.

We arrived at the hospital in what seemed like seconds, and he picked me up and ran me into the hospital. I leaned my head on his chest, relaxing while I kept my eyes closed to stop the spinning.

"Get Carlisle. Now." Edward asked in a dark tone to the front desk woman.

"I can't do that, it's against the rules.

"GET HIM NOW, YOU SCATTERBRAINED FOOL!" He nearly screamed at the woman. She scattered with wide eyes to the hallway on the right, running to what should have been Carlisle's location.

Edward kept walking, and ran his hand along my forehead.

"It'll be alright, Bella." I didn't notice it before, but his hand was pleasantly chilling. I grabbed his hand and kept it to my forehead.

"Your hand is cold, it feels nice." I whispered. He didn't respond, but rather stopped moving. I opened my eyes to see a doctor's office setting. This must be his office.

"That scatterbrained nurse just told Carlisle, he will be here shortly."

"Edward…" I whispered before I fell unconscious in his arms.

I woke up in a hospital bed, but it was comfortable. There were people all around me. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven people I counted.

"Three's company and four's a crowd, but seven makes it a public place. What's going on?" I asked, confused.

Edward chuckled at me. "You're in the hospital because you called me. Don't you remember? Try hard."

"All I remember is pain, and then a numb feeling."

"It'll come back in due time, Edward. Don't rush it." Carlisle asked his son patiently.

"You'll be fine in a few days, Bella, once they can cast up your broken bones and make sure that the concussion isn't serious." Alice reassured me. I nodded and thanked them.

"We'll be back tomorrow to see you, because it is your birthday and all, so you still have to have the party."

"Thank you Alice. I'm sure that it'll be the most wonderful party that I've ever had. I am looking forward to it." I said appreciatively. They left, hesitantly.

"Bella." Carlisle looked up to me and closed the door. "I can not stand back and watch anymore of this abuse. You are not going back to Charlie, you are going to stay with us until we can work this out in the legal courts."

"I'm sixteen this year, Carlisle, so I'm legally an adult now. I don't have to live with him anymore."

"You are still staying with us. We've grown rather attached to you, and we are not going to loose you to that monstrosity."

As if on cue, the monstrosity stormed through the door. Carlisle had left not moments before, so it was only me and Edward.

"Leave, boy." Charlie demanded to Edward. Edward stood up straight and glared at Charlie.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I leave you with her." Edward raised his voice a few pitches in sheer anger, and Carlisle came through the door uncomfortable. He closed his mouth when he saw Charlie, and shut the door behind him when he entered.

"How dare you." Carlisle hissed at Charlie.

"You don't have to put up with me anymore, Charlie. I'm sixteen now, and I'm moving in with the Cullens. Now. I want you to leave."

Charlie's face turned purple, and raised his fist to me and headed towards me, forgetting the other people in the room. I flinched as he took a step towards me.

I looked up when I didn't feel him hit me. Instead, I saw Edward's hand flash out, blindingly fast, and grab Charlie by the neck, slamming him into the wall behind him, and picked his feet a good five inches off of the ground. I stared in amazement and awe. Carlisle just watched, monitoring the situation.

"How does it feel, being the weaker one? Isn't a nice feeling, is it? Feeling unpowerful?" Edward's voice sounded deadly, and velvety, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, in warning of something.

"You are going to leave, and go back home. Bella's stuff is already gone from that dump, and you are going to leave her alone, or you won't get away with your life the next time, Charlie."

Edward set Charlie down, and I could see an almost permanent imprint of his hand in Charlie's neck.

"For now. I will get my hands on her eventually, Cullen. Renee is on her way, Isabella." He glared at me with so much hatred that I had to shut my eyes.

Charlie left silently.

"I'd like to get you cleaned up and released as soon as possible. The sooner I get you back to the mansion, the sooner I'll feel you safer." Carlisle and Edward helped me out of the bed and wobble down the hall so that he could cast me up.

I ended up with a cast on my left elbow, right hand and right knee. I had stitches in my right half of my forehead, and head gauze wrapped around my head. I looked like a mummy. I was put in a wheelchair and wheeled out to the car.

They put me in Edward's Volvo, and returned the wheelchair. Carlisle got in his Mercedes and followed behind us.

"Who went and got my stuff?" I asked, curiously.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme while you were in the hospital. It's already at our place."

"Thank you, for everything. Can we talk when we get home?" I asked timidly.

"Of course, I was expecting that. We all are. Bella, we aren't human."


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 4**

Edward carried me gently up the front steps of the large mansion that I've gotten rather attached to over the past while.

When he opened the door, his family was waiting to ambush us.

"Are you ok? Alive I mean?" One of them asked.

"It'll take a while, but I may live, thanks to you all."

"It's nothing, Bella. We've grown attached to our little human."

"That brings us to the matter that you were questioning in the car. We aren't human."

I just sat quietly, waiting for them to start their version of explaining.

"You believe us, without question, don't you?"

"Yup. Why would I not? I have no reason not to believe you, plus, those little things I've been catching that don't seem quite human reinforce my belief."

"We're blood sucking vampires, Bella." Edward said a little resentfully.

Alice cut him off quickly, "But we survive off of animal blood, rather than human blood.

I went over to Alice. "Can you open your mouth please, Alice?" She complied, and I nearly stuck my head in her mouth examining her teeth. They were very sharp, and glistened with a clear fluid.

"What's the fluid?"

"Our venom. Don't let it get into your system, or it will be quite painful. It incapacitates our prey, so to speak."

I went over to Edward, examining his mouth. "Open up." I asked forcefully. He complied, hesitantly, and somehow his teeth seemed sharper than Alice's.

"Your teeth look sharper." I stated with interest. My attention then diverted to the other fact that I discovered in the hospital. I looked down at his hand and picked it up in both of mine, running my hand over his knuckles. "You're cold, but not in an unpleasant way. It's…different, somehow."

Edward looked at me with confusion, then resentment and disbelief. "How can you be taking this so calmly? We're not human, we hunt you for fun, and find everything about you appealing, you're like the sweetest desert that I've ever smelled or seen, your blood…"he just stormed out the front door. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He just doesn't believe that the one that chose him is so willing, and that you aren't screaming and running away like everyone else does. You're a little odd."

I looked out the window and saw him pacing in the driveway, occasionally splitting a tree in thousands of shards in frustration and anger.

I went to the door, put my shoes back on, and rushed after him. He was now making his way down the driveway, and I had to run at top speed to reach him. He was walking quite fast.

When I did reach him, I grabbed his upper arm to try to get him to stop. He turned full circle, and stared at me, frustration still evident in his eyes.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I…you've done so much for me, and my life hasn't been better than what you and your family has been doing for me. You seem to see yourself as a creature, but I don't. You look like a man, think like a man, act like a man." I scoffed a bit at how funny I must have sounded. "You're not a monster, you're the only one that I have that actually cares whether I live or die."

He stared into my eyes for a while, seemingly thinking, and out of nowhere a fire and passion lighted in his eyes.

I was dazzled by the complexity and passion of the fire in his eyes.

Time seemed to stop when he inched his way slowly to me. His nose brushed the sides of my neck, and up to my jaw line. I sighed contently and happily.

He kissed me. Out of nowhere, his lips came crashing down on mine with the same fire as in his eyes. I responded eagerly, enjoying the sensations, but he froze under me.

He pulled away slowly, breathing more heavily than normal. "Just give me a minute; your scent is so strong, concentrated, especially in your breath."

I heard chuckles and giggles coming from the front porch, and I wiggled my way in his stone embrace to see his entire family, even Carlisle and Esme, on the front porch watching.

Of course I blushed in embarrassment. Edward's hand came up, absorbing the heat from my cheeks, which made me blush harder. And that made everyone laugh harder.

Edward dragged me to the front porch, where everyone looked at me tenderly, and I looked up to Edward, who still had his arm around my waist.

An extremely bright light-bulb went off in my head. I love Edward Cullen.

"Finally." Emmett exclaimed happily. "I was beginning to think that you were going to remain the 400 year old virgin, for heaven's sakes."

Edward crouched beside me, and pounced on Emmett. Faster than a blink, Emmett took off into the trees with Edward hot on his heels.

"Are they always like this?" I asked the remaining family members.

Alice laughed. "Yeah, but he really doesn't like us teasing him about his non-existent love life."

"He really meant it?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, but Edward's only a little over one hundred and ten years in existence. Carlisle's the four hundred year old, what Emmett meant to say was that we were all beginning to think that he'd be Carlisle's age, and still have a non-existent love life.

I blushed again, and all of the family laughed lightly.

Esme led me inside, and away from the horrendous growling and what sounded like thunder in the forest. I shook my head happily.

I had a family.

They loved me, and didn't physically harm me.

They loved me back.

And I finally loved life.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.

A/N: Yes, the trouble is coming, just give it a while to warm you up to the characters and their situations, and yes, I did get the idea for this story from the song with the same title. :)

**Chapter 5**

I got dressed for bed, thoroughly excited because this was my first night in the Cullen mansion. Of course, the sleepovers with Alice didn't count. The nightdress was silky, and Alice bought. She had really good tastes.

I had been assigned a room too, but the fates must be laughing at me, because they placed it right next to Edward's room. The bathroom was right across the hall from both of our rooms, so I carefully and shyly made my way across the hallway.

I haulted in my door frame when a silky voice said wait.

He caught me!

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked playfully.

"Um, to bed?"

"Come here." He motioned softly with his head in his direction. I carefully made my way to where he was standing. He led me into his room, and it changed from the last time I had seen it. His stereo was moved off to the side and a bed now occupied the main space in the room. His leather couch still stayed in the room, to my liking.

"A bed?" I asked, all traces of shyness disappearing upon sight of it.

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged his shoulders.

I raced over to the bed and jumped into it. It was huge, even with me sprawled into the middle, I couldn't reach the edges.

I looked up to find the source of the laughing. Edward was leaning on the doorframe, watching me with hawk eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, in a child like voice.

He just shook his head, dismissing it, and glided over to the other side of the bed.

Of course, my mind decided to work, and I discovered how silly this seems. I'm in Edward's bed, and he's getting in next to me. I blushed profusely, embarrassed by my actions, and finally realized why he was laughing in the doorframe.

I looked over to him, and he was on his side staring at me.

"You're beautiful when you blush, did you know that?" Cue blush. I blushed.

We sat there, laughing at eachother for a while, until I had enough courage, and pulled him down next to me. He wrapped his arm around the back of my neck, and I snuggled into the crook in his arm.

I fell asleep there, happily.

"You sleep talk, and it's interesting."

I opened my eyes and yawned. My mind wasn't usually so slow in the mornings, but after a few moments, I discovered that I was in Edward's bed, snuggled quite close to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Silly Bella, Vampire's don't sleep." I looked at him confused.

"Our only energy comes from the blood we intake. We don't eat human food, either, but we can intake it only having to regurgitate it later."

"So I was the highlight of the evening, was I?"

"For the entire family. I can't stop them from overhearing. We have superior eyesight, strength, agility, and hearing. Jasper was particularly amused."

"Now I'm going to have to find a way to embarrass everyone else."

"Good luck with that. It isn't easy, but somehow Alice always manages. If you talk with her, you might come to a deal."

"I don't wanna go anywhere." I pulled him tighter against me. He laughed.

"Who said you had to?" He picked the phone he bought me up off of the nightstand and gave it to me.

"Alice's number is in there, just text her, if you don't want me or anyone else to hear." I nodded, it sounded logical, so I flipped it open and came up with Alice's number.

Bella: Alice, I need your help with something that I don't want the other's to hear.

Alice: Sure, Edward gave you this idea, didn't he?

Bella: yup. I want to embarrass the others for their teasing last night, when I didn't get a chance to retaliate or stop it.

Alice: I can help, but it will cost you.

Bella: Money? You want money?

Alice: No, what good is money? I use gold credit. I want you to abort the right to embarrass me.

Bella: That's no fun, but you'll have to make the embarrassment twice as worse. Deal?

Alice: Deal. I want you to meet me by my car in a half-hour

I hung up the phone with a triumphant look on my face. Edward looked pleased, but curious. I just smiled and got out of bed go get dressed. I went to my room, against Edward's protests, and looked to the bed. Alice had already set out an outfit that looked like it showed a bit too much skin for my liking, but I put it on anyway.

I reappeared in Edward's doorway with my bag in hand.

"I'm going with Alice now, Edward. I'll be back soon. I promise." And I left without letting him get a word in edgewise.

Alice sped down the highway. I didn't ask where she was headed, I was just happy that I could embarrass the family.

"I'm guessing that Edward will be the easiest for me to embarrass, right?"

Alice looked at me and laughed lightly. "Yes, it will be easy to embarrass him, but embarrassing him will mean you will be embarrassing yourself."

"I don't want to know how you know that."

"I can see the future, Bella. I can see what people decide upon doing at the time, or see the future, but it's less definitive the longer in the future it is. Edward can read minds, all but yours, and Jasper influences emotions of those around him. Emmett is stronger than any one of us, and Carlisle has compassion and restraint, Esme has love."

"Wow, you're all so special." It came out more depressed than I meant it to sound.

"You are special too, Bella. You are the only one that Edward can't read, you believe us and have an immense trust in people, and if you were to turn Vampire you'd have one of the most impressive gifts than us all. Our vampire gifts depend upon who we are as a human."

"Really?" I asked, pondering what life would be like as a vampire.

"Yeah, but don't hold your breath. You'd have to fight some awful hard to get someone to do that. I wouldn't bring it up with Edward, either, because it's a sore spot for him."

I nodded my head, and filed the information for later use.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating in such a long while, so I am trying to make amends by posting clumped chapters (Chapters 6-9) this time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I faintly remembered seeing my surroundings here from somewhere. I knew that we weren't in Port Angels, and the other closest town is Seattle, but we haven't been driving long enough to actually be in Seattle.

That's when I made the mistake of looking down at her speedometer. It was inching on 285 km/h (I'm Canadian, bear with me). Never in my life have I seen someone who drove so fast. That could explain why we're in Seattle so early. I looked out at my surroundings again, but this time I took in the fact that we were going extremely fast. My head started to spin and I got dizzy. I closed my eyes, feeling the beginning of motion sickness.

Alice's hand came over and rested on my forehead.

"You are a bit warmer than normal, Bella. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting car sick."

Alice laughed at me. "You think that this is fast, you should take a ride on one of our backs, we can show you fast, but you'd have to get over this motion sickness first."

She drove like that for another 20 minutes, and the car slowed down considerably. I looked over to her in question.

"We're in the city limits, I can't drive fast or I'll have another ticket on my record. Some things can't be dazzled your way out of." She said with a pout.

"Dazzle?"

"Yup. Ask Edward when we get home."

I contemplated it, wondering more about their powers and what was different, making them superior. Alice laughed a couple of times when I was contemplating doing what she suggested.

"What's the joke Alice?"

"I just had a vision of when we get home. It's funny. We need to get going now." As she said it, we pulled into a parking space in the mall parking lot.

I got out of the car, looking back to Alice, wondering if I should ask her about what made her laugh so hard, but decided against it. It could be embarrassing.

After half of the mall stores were raided by Alice, and a new wardrobe for me, complements of Alice, we were in the food court.

"Alice, aren't you hungry?"

She looked at me like I had six heads, and busted out laughing.

"Oh, right. Edward explained that to me. It's still hard to grasp that you don't eat, it's a reflex to ask. I'll try and break that."

She was still trying to compose herself when she asked me the dreaded question. "What do you want to eat, Bella?"

I looked at all of the fast-eating places, scrunching my nose up at most of them.

"Just get me something random from the Chinese place, it's the only thing that's not drown in fats."

"Sure thing." And she danced off to get the food. I sat down at a random table, in the corner of the food court, so I could put my bags and Alice's bags down. I almost couldn't see where I was going, and I fell into the sea of bags.

"Gee, Bella. I entrusted you to my bags, and you fall head over heal in them." Alice teased, with a bit of laughter. I got up and straightened the bags, then sat down and began to eat.

"You know that I was only teasing, right?"

"Yeah, it's alright Alice. Now, about the deal we made…"

"Of course! Embarrass the family! This is going to be so much fun!" She started squealing.

"It's not easy to embarrass our family, since we can't hold secrets from each other, what and all with a future teller and a mind reader, but then Jasper can feel your emotions, so he knows when something is wrong too. But you can play up these 'talents' since I'm not on their side. It's hard in order to avoid my sight. With Edward, if he could read your mind, you could lie with your thoughts, and with Jasper, if you can control your emotions well enough, you can trick him. The easiest way to fool Jasper is to use old memories, like remembering sad, happy, angry, hurt, ect., all in succession within a few moments, if you do that long enough, he'll get frustrated and avoid you."

"So what has your extremely brilliant mind planned, then?" I said, a bit sarcastically.

"Well, I'm still thinking about it. All you need to do for Edward is to tease him about his sexuality infront of the family, more like tempting him, because it's a sore spot for him. Emmett is the easiest to embarrass, all we have to do is some recall from his short past, Rosalie is embarrassed easily because of Emmett, so you can get a two in one if Emmett reacts right. Jasper, now, can practically feel it coming, so you have to trick him, and disguise your emotions around him until this one's completed. Leave him until last."

"Why did we come all the way here for this, though, Alice?"

"Because, we have to get out of Edward's hearing range, or else he'll hear my thoughts, and he'll plan a counter attack. All we have to do is look at you, and you're embarrassed. Emmett and Jasper would have a field day."

"I don't think that Edward will let me off this easily. He's the one that referred me to you, and he did seem a bit smug, now that I think about it. What if he's planning with the rest of the family to plot against us?"

"They aren't, not at this moment, anyway. I can't see it happening, unless they are going to do it sneakily, and try to get past my sight."

"They are going to be expecting it, though. How can we do this right?"

"We'll try to psych everyone out, like act funny; sweet voices, 'innocent' actions, stuff like that. Put them on edge for a while, until we can catch them off guard."

"I can see it now!" I said with a laugh. "Paranoid Vampires! Emmett and Jasper looking over their shoulders every two seconds, and Carlisle coming in and seeing them, asking them all the doctoring questions if they are alright."

"And Edward keeping an even closer eye on you, being even more possessive than he is now, him listening to my thoughts, and me driving him back out with nasty images and him yelling at me to stop, but I act all innocent like I'm not doing anything." We were both laughing loudly, and any by-passer would think that we were both on something. I'm so glad that I have this family now. I have someone I love, a proper mother and father, sisters and brothers that can take a joke and a best friend that would do anything for me, and for whom I would also do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 7**

**Note: The end of the chapter gets steamy, but nothing more than that. Sorry, it's only teen and I want to keep it that way.**

"Are you sure that you aren't psychic like me?" Alice said to me with a grin. These last few days have been hilarious, watching everybody in the house get paranoid, watching over their shoulders too often looking for something unseen to pounce.

"I might be, Alice. I might be." I said with a grin.

"Ok, part one of our plan is in action, psyche-out the family to more effectively embarrass them easier."

"Who can we start with first? I'd like to start with Edward, so that my embarrassment is out of the way a.s.a.p."

Alice zoned out for a few moments, and started chuckling.

"Don't ask, or Edward will hear about it in my thoughts, and ruin the moment."

"You're going to ruin the moment _now_ if you don't tell me, Alice."

"Nope. Not going to happen!"

"Come on!" I whined a bit too loudly, because Edward descended the stairs, slowly and gracefully, and watched us, seemingly probing Alice.

"And you stay out of my head, Edward!" she hissed. He laughed at her, and continued his gaze to me.

"I hope that you aren't planning anything, Bella, love." He said innocently, but suspiciously.

"What if I was?" I responded cryptically.

He came over to where I was, but his nose almost touched mine he was that close. He breathed outwards, knowing that it would scatter the last thoughts floating through my brain.

"Then I'd have to do something about it." He whispered.

"Then Alice and I are planning something." I said, not thinking through the entire sentence first before blabbing.

He reached over to my ear with his lips, and gently started blowing, tickling my ear.

I couldn't even think enough to move, or giggle at the tickling sensation. My mind was dull, and inactive.

"Great, Edward, just great! Now how am I supposed to plan anything with her! Her brain might as well be Jell-O!"

"Then you, dear sister, wouldn't mind me taking the gelatine-minded young woman here off for a while."

"She can't do anything in that state; I would be fighting for a lost cause."

He picked me up carefully and whisked me away somewhere. I felt him put me down, and I landed on a soft surface, likely his bed.

My head was starting to clear, as he climbed in next to me, and started observing me. I felt my brain slowly coming back to life.

"How, prey tell, are you going to stop me?"

"You can't even think when I dazzle you. How are you going to resist?"

"Maybe this is a part of our plan, that this was the beginning to our attack on you?"

"If it is, it is not embarrassing, Bella."

"Maybe I'm coming to that part." I said as my brain came fully back to life. I didn't know exactly what to do, but I had a good idea.

"Alice has been telling me stories about poor Jasper, how _frustrated_ he gets, from all of the emotions around him." I hinted.

"Poor Jasper indeed, we have quite the bit of fun teasing him with our emotional turmoil."

"Particularly since your arrival in _forks_." I emphasized, trying to see if his mind worked as fast as they said it did.

His eye narrowed on me suspiciously, hinting that it did, indeed, work as fast as they claimed it did. It makes this more fun if they react like that.

"Moves are always quite stressful on families, yes."

"Not the family, Edward dear, an individual in the family, who would maybe like to become _non-frustrated_." Another hint, let's see if it's caught this time.

"Maybe he would." He volleyed back, almost as cryptically. "I can read minds, you know."

"All but the one that counts, though."

"You're getting off topic, love."

I was the one that blushed, faintly, and he laughed at me. This wouldn't do! I turned on my side, facing him. I scooted closer to him on the bed, and I saw his eyes light up a bit, lustfully.

"Am I?" I asked innocently. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing outwards in frustration.

A plan suddenly surfaced into my head and lucky for me that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, because they weren't exactly clean. Alice would see this, and love it, and I knew that I had to distract Edward before he saw what I would do, and he would try to stop me.

I leaned over to him, and placed my hand on his knee non-chillantly. I didn't move when I saw him shift beneath me, and I leaned in towards him for a kiss.

As he tried to break the kiss, likely his control issues, I slid my hand higher and higher up his thigh, relishing his squirminess.

When he sighed, I thought that he had given in, but his hand slowly placed itself on top of mine. Damn, he was going to be difficult.

I placed my other hand on top of his, and started to caress gently. He sighed again, and relaxed his hand. I softly glided my bottom hand over to the sheets, when I took my hand out from under his. He was too distracted to notice, and kept his eyes closed.

I replaced my hand on his thigh, back where I had it when he stopped me, and rubbed upwards at a quicker pace than before. Before I knew it, I was restrained by his jeans, but he didn't stop me.

"I love you, Edward." I said, right out of the blue, but I needed to open his eyes, to see the expression there, to go any further with my plan.

He did open his eyes, and they looked extremely content, pleased, and loving. "I love you too, Bella." He wasn't angry; rather, it looked like he was enjoying it. I looked back to my hand, and its inappropriate place, reflexively, and then looked back to his eyes. They seemed pleading, somehow, so I obliged.

Without realizing it, I unzipped his jeans, took them off, and removed his underwear, then replaced my hand back to where it was.

"Bella!!" he groaned loudly, and a bit out of surprise, I assume, rather than the actual action itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 8**

After I was all out of energy, Edward requested that he might excuse himself, so that he could have a shower.

"Probably a cold one," I thought.

So, with the break, I decided to go see Alice.

"Alice." I asked, right outside her doorway.

"Come in, Bella." she said pleasantly, and I knew then that she heard, or saw, what happened tonight.

I came through the door, and shut it quickly behind me again. I looked up to her face hesitantly, and she was smirking.

"Well, well, Bella. I wasn't expecting this outcome. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I think that I enjoyed it more so than he did, and that's saying something. I will make it up to him later."

Alice zoned out for a second, and had an extremely surprised look on her face. I even heard Edward groan loudly from the bathroom, and it sounded like he was just exiting the shower. I laughed when I heard the shower start back up.

"Well, you've succeeded with making Edward uncomfortable, and if I could manage it without scarring your mind, I'd torture him with things like this every second, well, since he can't read my mind!"

"You're not serious!" she sounded quite surprised.

"That I am, Alice. I am quite serious." A flood of things washed into my mind like a broken dam, or something. Alice flinched as all of the visions had her mind reeling from the contents.

I heard a slam from outside Alice's bedroom and a crack from her door. I looked up to see what was going on, and instead, I saw Edward standing in the doorway, soaking wet, dressed in a pair of darkwash jeans.

The smirk on my face was wiped away when I saw the expression on his face. It was so many different emotions, but I sobered up at once.

He wore a serious, lustful, frustrated, angry yet loving, laughing, and humorous look on his face.

For once, I think that I could imagine what Jasper feels, in this whirlwind of emotions, just by looking at the look on Edward's face.

"What?" I asked them both, in a half-innocent, and clueless, tone of voice.

"You know what, Bella!" Edward practically sang, in a low and velvety tone.

"I' m clueless!"

"In more ways than one." I heard Alice whisper under her breath.

"Hey!!!" I whined, and pouted, tucking my knees up to my chin and holding them there.

"You can't do that, Bella!"

"Can't do what?" I more or less stated in a pouty and childish voice.

"I saw what you were planning on doing! We won't let you lock yourself in the bathroom, because you _are_ clueless half of the time!"

"About what?" I challenged.

"Come on Bella! You can't be that dense! Look at Edward and you, and what you just did, and what you planned on doing which brought Edward here in the first place!"

I cocked my head to one side, thinking deeply.

"Plus," she continued, "What you threatened me with, shall I remind you?"

My mind quickly began working, and a pure horror look dominated my features and thoughts. She wouldn't!

"That constituted embarrassing me! I'm not supposed to see those things, Bella! That would be enough to embarrass the entire family for the next century, and I see the family's little romances, because I can't help it! You promised to give up the embarrassing rights when we entered this deal!"

"You embarrassed me when you let Edward read those thoughts that embarrassed you so! So there!" I started laughing, and Alice quickly started laughing with me. Edward looked at the two of us like we really were crazy.

"Bella. Let me tell you one thing. Do you know why I am so eager, and react the way I do?"

"Um, this is related to the Emmett incident after I came out of the hospital, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Alice must have already blurted it out to you by now."

"Oh, right! She did, you didn't have a love life before me, not that I mind at all. I'm the same way anyway."

"Can you imagine what those images did to me, seeing us in that way?!"

"Maybe, just a little. But the war is still on, Edward!!" My confidence and voice came back with the rest of the sentence.

"I'm counting on it, Bella love."


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 9**

I was exiting English Class, seemingly the only class that I didn't have with any of the Cullens at the moment. I could only think about our little war going on, and what Edward meant by 'I'm counting on it.', so I broke out of my trance and haulted in mid step, listening to what broke me out of my haze.

"Did you hear about the younger Cullen boy?"

"Yeah, he beat the crap out of the Swan girl's dad, and he's the chief of police."

"That's only the first part of it. Did you hear that she moved in with his family because they are rich, and she's pregnant with his child?"

I scoffed when I heard that, and nearly choked too. How could they say that? I didn't hear the rest, because I ran out of the hallway and into the parking lot, where I expected the Volvo to be.

I couldn't spot it anywhere, and wondered where the entire family could be by now, the bell had just rung, and I was sure that I didn't take that long in the hall. They usually waited for me though. I sat there, stunned, for a moment, until a car pulled up in front of the school a few meters from where I was standing.

What a surprise, it was a silver Volvo. Something wasn't sitting right with what was happening. First the rumours in school, and I go to catch the carpool, but the car is gone, and my boyfriend comes and picks me up a bit later, whom of which is the content of the rumours.

I got in the car hesitantly, and looked over at Edward. He seemed relaxed, but also a bit tenser than normal.

"Is something wrong Edward?" I asked, concerned.

"It depends upon your point of view. To you, it doesn't matter."

That didn't sound like him.

"Edward, if it's about that rumour…"

He cut me off, "It isn't, Bella. Don't worry about that, it happens."

I sighed a breath of relief, what is wrong then? I sat in the car like a good little girl, waiting to get into the house, so I could corner Edward and talk about this, but he seemed a bit distracted about something, and impatient. I saw his eyes get distant a few times, and his muscles clench up suddenly on the steering wheel on the ride to the house.

'What is he listening to that's making him react so?' I wondered.

I sat upstairs in his bedroom, where he put me and ordered me to stay, pouting and reorganizing his entire CD collection for locking me in here and not telling me what was wrong. He hates his CD's touched, let alone re-organized in disorder.

When I got bored of that, I went to the ensuite bathroom that connected to his room.

I stared at the person in the mirror, and I realized that I didn't know her. She didn't have bruises marring her skin everywhere, and there was a light in her eyes that wasn't there before. Her skin seemed to glow, and didn't seem as pale as it usually was. She actually looked pretty.

How was I to know that the heat vent in the bathroom lead down into the dining room, the exact room where they were gathered, talking heatedly.

I laid down on the floor in front of the heater, on my stomach, and listened to what they were talking about.

"_Think about how this will affect Bella though!"_

"_Charlie is bad enough, but this could be too much."_

"_You men are insensitive! She's stronger than you give her credit for. Look what she lived through for so long before we came along."_

"_Are you trying to tell me that all of us could keep our tempers when Bella starts to cry?! You're the one that had the vision, Alice."_

"_I know!" she snapped at him angrily._

"_What are we going to do, ask Bella about it and see what she thinks?"_

"_There are too many possibilities for this to go wrong. You know that she's the self-sacrificing type."_

"_She's been afraid lately that Charlie will hurt us, it's been all over her emotions, when Edward isn't, that is."_

"_Not now, Jasper." Edward growled, I did recognize that growl._

"_Actually, he's right. She'll think that they could actually hurt us, and she could try to leave, in an act to avoid us from harm."_

"_That still brings us down to the last question."_

_Someone sighed. "What do we do with Renée?"_

Good question. What do we do with her? By the tone of their voices, Renee was on her way to get me, summoned by Charlie no doubt.

I went back into the bedroom and settled into the bed. I didn't like sleeping on my own anymore, it felt nice to curl into Edward's arms at night, and know that he's here when I awake in the middle of the night with nightmares.

I fell into an exhausted sleep in his bed, and didn't feel it as he crawled in next to me.

"Don't let her take me away, please, Edward." I murmured in my sleep, not conscious enough to realize what I just said. I just heard him hum a beautiful tune, and I fell the rest of the way in to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 10**

I awoke in the middle of the night, feeling tired and rested at the same time. I couldn't get the question out of my head: What do we do with Renee? It wouldn't even let me sleep.

So I lay there thinking about how my life has been, and how nice it is since the Cullens came and took me away from those horrid people.

"Bella, I know that you are awake. Why are you not asleep?"

I felt his arms around my waist and his breath down my neck and in my ear.

"I just can't sleep with Charlie's threat going through my head. What if he brings up Renee?"

"Bella, you have no worries! There is nothing that the woman can do. You are legally an adult now, plus, what can she do to a house full of Vampires?"

With his dazzling, and meddling with my thoughts from running his hand up and down my arm, I was officially Jell-O.

"She can't do anything, right Bella?"

"Umhm." I murmured, resting my head into the pillow, and forgot about my problems.

"What makes Charlie and Renee so eager to get you back in their clutches?"

I shook my head to clear it, and to try to think.

"My grandmother willed me a grand amount of money, one that makes Renee's seem like pocket change. I get it on my 20th birthday, and they want to siphon it out of me. She didn't will them a cent."

Edward just chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"A number of things. Can you imagine the amount of money between us, once we're married? Richest people on earth. They are abusing you, pushing you further away when they are trying to get something out of you, does that make sense?"

My mind decided not to work after he mentioned marriage. Did he love me so much that he was considering marrying me? Did I love him enough, to want to spend eternity with him as his wife, and potentially a Vampire?

"Bella? What are you thinking about? You have quite a distanced look in your eyes."

"I…was just thinking…about what you said."

"What part interested you so much?"

"…The marriage…."

"Of course we will be married! I know it might seem fast, which we haven't known eachother long, but you are the only person who makes me feel this way, ever. I want to spend my existence with you, as my wife, like we would if I was human. I am just waiting for the proper time, when you seem ready, and I can spring it on you with guarantee of acceptance."

"Why wouldn't I accept?"

"Oh, likely numerous reasons, like every other woman on earth that has denied a marriage proposal from a man. Maybe uncertainty, confusion…"

"If I was confused about how I feel about you, do you think that I would be here, lying next to you, in a house full of vampires, and 'life-threatening danger' as you put it? I know how much I love you, and how thankful I am that you saved me from them. You are right, I'm not quite ready just yet to get married, I'm too young, but I'm sure that you can seal the deal while making long-term plans, right?"

"That might have been the longest marriage proposal acceptance ever, but I heard it in there, Bella." he teased me and started kissing my earlobe and down my neck.

"I assume that we will be getting to know each other better then?" I hinted, wanting to spend more time with him, including getting him to stay with me at night so that I could sleep contently.

"That it will, according to what Alice just saw. I would love to get to know you better, especially at nights."

What did I get myself into?


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 11**

"Isabella Swan to the Principal's Office immediately please, Isabella Swan" chimed over the school loudspeakers. Everyone looked at me as if I was in trouble, and gave me sideways glances. The bell rang five seconds later, so I drug Edward out of his seat after he quickly gathered his books and marched at a quick pace to the Office, where surely trouble awaited. If I didn't have bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all.

"Isabella Swan, wait here, for a moment please." The receptionist coldly instructed me. I sighed impatiently and plopped down in a chair next to Edward.

"Calm down, Bella. It will be alright." He tried to comfort me.

"It's bad, I just know it."

A second later, the principal came out of the office, being careful to keep the door as closed as possible.

"Isabella Swan, in here please." I got up and went over to the door, holding Edward's hand in mine, and therefore dragging him in after me.

"Only you, please, Isabella."

"No. Edward comes in too." I must have hissed it, because he backed off and practically pushed us into his office. The horror infront of me stopped me dead in my tracks, and Edward brushed up against me when he almost didn't stop in time.

"My baby!" Renee squealed, laying on the acting skills, and tried to run over to me.

"Don't you DARE take one step towards me, Renee!!"

"Is that any way to speak to your mother who came down all the way from the Caribbean to see you, Isabella?" Charlie said with a sarcastic and triumphant look on his face, with a touch of a sneer.

"Good news Isabella! The Private School for Girls in the Caribbean have finally accepted you! I've come to take you home!" She had an evil glint in her eyes when she said it, and I felt Edward shift uncomfortably beside me.

"I don't know you, and I am going NOWHERE with you!" I screamed at her, Edward was rubbing my back with his hand that was around my waist, attempting to calm me down. What would I do without him?

"You don't have a choice young lady." Charlie bellowed in the tiny office.

The principal looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm afraid he's right, you don't."

"Oh, Yes I do. I am over the age now, and I do not have to do anything with you..._people_." I spat in disgust. Renee's eyes shot open in surprise and horror. Charlie's face was turning purple, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Edward must have noticed Charlie too, because he shifted me behind him, so that his body was shielding mine in case anything happened to make Charlie blow.

"Get these people off of the school grounds now, please, sir." I asked the principal nicely, before I recruited the rest of the Cullens and have them remove them myself. Renee's nice person routine shattered, and a scowl and sneer replaced it as she glared at me.

"You are coming with me, and my lawyers say so! Don't make me call the police."

"Renee, darling, I am a police officer." Charlie said evilly, routing through his jacket for his badge.

"I'M DAMN FUCKING WELL OVER AGE AND I AM GOING TO LIVE WHERE-EVER I WANT TO!" I screamed shrilly at the both of them. The glass vase on the principal's desk shattered into large chunks between us.

"Stand down, _Edward_, before I have you arrested!"

"You.Two.people.are.going.to.leave.now.before.I.loose.my.temper." Edward said, semi-calmly, with hate, venom, and his usual velvet smoothness, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end at the explicit danger in his words.

"Edward, honey, it's ok. I know that it would make both me and you feel better if you killed them, we both know that you'd regret it in the morning." I ran my hand along his marble hard neck muscles, clenched from resisting his urges. He relaxed a bit under my touch.

"Do not make this into a legal battle. You have no idea how much money and power the Cullens have, and I can assure you, it is far far greater than the 'pocket change' that you make look like mountains." I laughed at his choice of using my term from last night. He started laughing with me, and it made Charlie turn purple again.

"You have no case." Renee said smugly.

I looked back at her with spiteful eyes. "Oh no? You abandoned me when you divorced Charlie, I inherit a large amount of money and you stalk me and imprison me for it. Charlie abused me mentally and physically, for which I have the doctor's records and testament from Carlisle when he treated me, you are stalking me around, returning so close to the time when I am to inherit a _grand_ amount of money, I am legally over the adult age so I could order a restraining order on you, and you don't think that I have a _**CASE?**_" The last word came out in disbelief and shrilly.

"One thing that I forgot to mention, when I marry Edward here, before or at the release year for the money, it becomes our money, and you have no hope in hell of reaching it. It will be put in a secret Swiss Bank account that the Cullens own, which is out of reach for the government and Courts, so _hit me with your best shot."_ I whispered to them. I then started laughing like a mad-woman, and Edward looked back at me to check if I was alright. I just kissed his cheek tenderly to answer his question. He knew that I wasn't marrying him as an escape, or because of money, or sex. He knew that I loved him, and that I was threatening Charlie and Renee.

"We will get you back, Isabella Swan, and your pretty little fortune too. Mark my words."

"Your bark is worse than your bite, bitch. Bring it on!!"

The principal looked at me, appalled, and watched as my professed 'parents' stormed out of the office. Charlie hesitated at the doorway, and held his hand on his gun in plain view for me and Edward to see. I put my arm on Edward's shoulder to try and restrain him, and I knew what he wanted to do too.

"We'll get him later." I whispered seductively in Edward's ear, too low for the principal to hear. I saw a grin appear on Edward's face as I promised him a punch.

I turned and faced Charlie, who was still watching us from the doorframe, and stuck up my middle finger to him, right infront of my face, and watched him storm out angrier than he had been during the entire time that he was at the office. I turned my body into Edward's as I put my head down on his shoulder, exhausted, and nearly crying from all of the excitement. I really wanted to eat and eat and eat, then cry and cry and cry, and maybe hit something.

"I'm going home now." I said in a monotone voice to the principal, who was staring at me, thinking.

"Oh no, you are not, Ms. _Swan."_ He deliberately emphasized my last name, for reasons unknown.

"Did you not hear me? I AM going home." I said, waking up from my depression.

"If you do, you can expect a suspension Isabella."

"No she will not."

"What is with you people, did you not hear me? I said that if you leave the school property you will be suspended!!"

"If you do, you will _undoubtedly_ loose your job. I will tell Carlisle and Esme everything that has happened in here and the _assault _you let those two abusers do to Bella. I can assure you, they will not be happy, and their word is taken higher than yours. What will the superintendent think? The most highest regarded surgeon in the Washington area complains that his son's girlfriend, who is living with his family, got assaulted in the principal's office, and he did nothing to stop it, instead he threatened to suspend her. That doesn't sound good, does it?" Edward said in a calm voice, but also with confidence, laughter and sweetness.

The principal sneered, but didn't say a word. Edward gently guided me out of the office, and into the reception area. I almost collapsed, but he caught me, and snaked an arm around my waist to help support some of my weight.

"Why are we waiting outside the Principal's office, Edward?"

"Because Charlie is waiting for us out in the parking lot, ready to ambush us and kidnap you."

"He wouldn't!" I gasped.

"He is, Bella. And the rest of the family is on their way. And you promised me my free hit."

"I don't know. I don't want him hurting you, or the rest of your family, Edward."

"He can't even touch us, Bella." Alice chirped calmly behind me. "We are actually excited to get a punch in at that man, and maybe teach him a lesson."

"I guess a lesson is alright, but don't kill him. As much as I hate him for what he has done to me, he does not deserve to die. No being does." I looked around at all of their faces, and they understood my decision to some extent.

"Then let's go show him why that gun threat in there made us laugh."

When we entered the parking lot, the entire Cullen family had situated itself around me, with me at its center, facing Charlie. He raised his gun to Edward's head, who stood towering directly infront of me. Edward let out a dark and amused laugh.

"That won't even touch me, Charlie." Edward said.

I heard a loud BANG from far infront of me, but I couldn't see what was happening. I chanced a look to the cars sitting in the spaces beside us, not too far away, and in the rear windshields, I saw what happened.

Charlie shot his gun at Edward. The bullet headed directly for Edward's forehead, but he reached his hand infront of him with inhumanly speed and grabbed the bullet out of the air with his palm. He showed the bullet to Charlie, who had a horrified look on his face, and threw the bullet to the ground.

"I told you that it wouldn't hurt me."

Edward broke stance and went over to a paralyzed Charlie. He snatched the gun away from him and pressed it between his palms. He pressed gently, and opened his palms and revealed nothing but dust, and let it dump on Charlie's feet. I didn't think that Charlie's eyes could bulge any farther from his sockets, but they did manage to. Edward reeled his fist back, and sent it flying at Charlie, who closed his eyes for the impact, and fell to the ground a few meters away.

"Did you kill him?" I asked as I walked over to where Edward was and stood beside him, admiring his handiwork.

"No, I gave him a nasty concussion though. He won't remember much for a few weeks, and I am hoping that he doesn't remember this encounter. People would just think him crazy from the concussion if he said that I crushed a gun to dust, so, luck is on our side tonight.

I got up on my tippy-toes and entwined my hands behind his neck.

"My hero." I whispered as I pressed my lips to his happily.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 12**

Edward was driving home unusually slow today.

"Could you speed it up a bit, Edward, please? Sometime before midnight would be nice." I teased him.

"You want speed?" he said with a devilish grin and something gleaming in his eyes. I felt terror spread through me as I heard the tires squeal on the pavement, and the car lurch forward at an incredible speed. My heart started to go faster than it had before, and my stomach nearly, literally, flips up into my throat. I looked over to the speedometer, and it just kept going quickly towards the far right of the dial.

Now, I'm not usually one to faint like this, but I closed my eyes, willing my stomach to settle and the trees to stop blurring, and my eyes refused to open, and I felt myself wrapped in a warm and comforting darkness, in to which I didn't struggle.

I actually fainted.

I woke up on Edward's bed. I looked around the room, noticing that I was all alone. I walked around the room, looking. I saw that every one of his CD's were back in their proper order, rearranged from my boredom. He didn't even get angry or anything, that's what confused me. Anyway, I paced the room some more, and opened the door a crack. I listened for a second, and heard screams, shouts, growls, threats, punches, and breaking glass.

I really wanted to get back at the other Cullens, and since they were distracted for the moment, now could be the time for my revenge.

I snuck my way into Carlisle's office, and grabbed the digital camera. First stop, Emmett and Rosalie's room.

Once I snuck inside their room, I turned on the digital camera. I had to be careful in here, because I could get an eyeful of something that I didn't want to see. Anyway, I snuck around the room until I came to a closet. I peaked inside, but saw it full of Rosalie's clothes. I continued to the closet to the right, and entered. I assumed right, thinking that it was Emmett's. I started digging through the boxes that littered the floor of the closet, and I saw exactly what I needed. I grabbed it and ran back to the sanctuary of Edward's bedroom.

I stuffed my package under Edward's bed and continued on to my next target: Jasper. I snuck into Alice and Jasper's room and looked around. I didn't think that I was going to get much here for Jasper, but I did decide that I was going to have to get Alice's help to sneak into his library. I'd ask her about that later.

Last target: Edward. I didn't care if their fight was over; I carefully made my way down the stairs and looked around for their location.

Havoc reeked through the entire first floor. Glass was scattered about everywhere and walls had large fist marks everywhere.

I looked into the livingroom, and I found Alice and Edward locked in a screaming match. I just shook my head twice in disbelief. The family was so engrossed in the fight that they didn't see me, at least, until I went over to Alice and Edward, and put a hand on their shoulder, and just screamed a high pitched, window shattering scream. They both quickly covered their ears with their hands, and looked over to me.

"I am very disappointed with both of you!! Look at you, screaming and shouting at each other! Who made the mess in the house, and can you imagine what will have to be done by Esme to clean it all up?!?"

They both hung their heads in shame, and looked over to me.

"Well? Who broke the glass?"

Edward's eyes shot up to Emmett, and glared, then pointed to him.

"Emmett did." Edward said defensively.

"Did you do this Emmett?" I scolded, and questioned at the same time.

His eyes also shot down to the floor.

"Yeah, but Jasper was the one who made me do it!" he tried to blamed it on someone else.

"Jasper dared me to!"

"He dared you to?" I asked sceptically.

"Jasper? Did you start this?"

"Only because Alice told me what was going to happen, and I couldn't resist."

"You couldn't resist the damage to the house? Look at the fists through the wall, and all of the broken glass, and all of your tempers! I don't think that Esme should have to clean up this mess because you five can't control yourselves!"

"Thank you Bella! Finally someone agrees with me!" Esme came behind me and hugged me fiercely. "Look at the way that you calmed the restless natives! Not even Carlisle can get them to look at their feet in shame! I really don't mind cleaning up the mess, the last time they tried, there was more damage than before they tried to clean up."

"Really, Esme, they need to learn a lesson in self-control."

I felt Edward gracefully walk up behind me and sneak his arms around my waist from behind, since I was talking to Esme, and he started kissing and nibbling on my ear.

"Please stop that…Edward…" I said semi-coherently. "You aren't getting out of this that easily."

"Bet on that?" he whispered in my ear before he continued. The rest of the family was watching us, and giggling. I wasn't going to seem like such a pushover in front of the family! I broke out of my muddled mind and did the only thing that I knew could stop his one-track mind.

"Edward, stop now or I will make you quite uncomfortable." Alice started giggling from her position, and Edward just continued what he was doing, and from his friskier pace, I take it he discovered what I would do to him from Alice.

"That's it, Edward." I warned him, and leaned back into his arms. He held me up, but continued what he was doing. When I tried to right myself, I deliberately rubbed my ass against him, enough that he paused what he was doing. I continued to right myself, and used my hands to stabilize myself. It just so happened that Edward was closest to me, and I grabbed his hips and thighs, caressing gently, and righted myself without falling. I stood up and looked back to him, but his eyes were bright emerald green.

Jasper started laughing, and so did the rest of the family.

"Bella, do you know what a green eyed vampire means in Edward's case?" he asked me.

"No." I answered honestly.

"A 'lucky' human. Are you ever going to be sore in the morning, we'd better leave those two alone quickly." He joked. I blushed bright red and turned back to Edward, seeing that his eyes were still a brilliant green, and was staring at me intently.

"You asked for it." I mumbled, and Edward seductively chuckled, and the next few seconds were a blur, the only thing that I remember seeing was the livingroom and then his bedroom.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I tried to ask Edward and distract him. He already had his shirt off, and was inching his way to my location, on the bed. "I would absolutely love to, but…I don't know if you would ever want to do that."

"Of course I want to, silly Bella." he whispered to me. I couldn't seem like such a pushover!

I got up off of the bed and thought quickly, before he had time to react. I needed a sanctuary, and only a few people could give that to me, Jasper and Carlisle, who of course was at the hospital, and that left Jasper, which would annoy him to no end. I got up and darted to Alice's room, hiding under the bed.

"Bella? He's not in here, and Edward can get you under there."

"It's safer than anywhere else." I whispered. She giggled, but continued what she was doing.

"Where is he?"

"He tried to escape by going up to his library. It's in the attic."

I peeked my head out from under the bed skirts, and saw a bright flash of light.

"What's that, Alice?"

"I needed to take a picture of you! This is going to be so funny!" she squealed and jumped up and down with delight. I kept surveying my surroundings, and Alice noticed.

"Edward's right outside my doorway, waiting in ambush for you, although, I don't think he can wait much longer."

"Help! I need to escape. Don't get me wrong, I would love to do that with him, but I can't seem like such a pushover, and he knows my weaknesses!"

She giggled again and motioned for me to enter her closet. "In here, Bella, there's a secret passage up to the attic." She pulled her close aside and looked up to the ceiling. I watched as she knocked three times, and a square in the ceiling tiles folded down neatly into a compact set of stairs. I scurried up them as fast as I could, and watched as my exit disappeared behind me.

I listened intently as Alice shut the closet door, and sat down on her bed again, hearing the creek from the springs. I then heard footsteps into the room, and someone pacing about the room.

Alice giggled. "She's not in here anymore, Edward. She disappeared into thin air."

I heard Edward growl, and I accidentally giggled too. All went silent, and I could imagine he was staring up at the ceiling looking for me. I kept absolutely still, and held on to my breath for as long as I could.

"How did she get up into the attic?" he said frustrated.

"Beats me." Alice said, managing to say it without laughing. I couldn't help but laugh this time, and I know that he heard me.

"Damn it, Bella! I'm going to get you, and you won't be able to stand up for a month!" he stormed out the door and I heard footsteps around the third floor, searching for an entrance.

I looked up, finally realizing where I was. I looked around, and it didn't look like an attic. I was in a hallway, hardwood floors and soft, neutral color on the walls. I saw a few doors, and at the end of the hall a door was cracked open, and I saw Jasper sitting at a desk reading.

I sighed in relief and got up, and I managed to walk all the way down the hall without tripping! Jasper looked up at me funny.

"I need a refuge from Edward. He isn't getting what he wants so easily."

Jasper laughed. "You actually got this one in the bag, then. He doesn't know about this, and the entrances. This is my little project, and only Alice and I know about it."

"What's with the other doors in the hallway?"

"That's where we store things. The rooms are labelled by person, one for each of us to store our things from over the years. It keeps the attic much neater, and organized. I did that, organizing and labelling every box and putting them in the appropriate rooms. You should see some of the things that Edward accumulated over the years. It's downright embarrassing."

I giggled, "I think I might." I turned around and walked out the door, to leave him in peace. Looking at the first door, I found a silver plate above the door that read Carlisle. The second one read Esme, then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The last one I saw was Edward's room. The last one, of course.

I entered the room, and turned on the light switch. There was as many larger objects out of boxes as there were boxes. A Record player, bookshelves with records, ancient looking computers, trunks, and wardrobes sat accumulating dust in the rather large room.

I sat down by the entrance and pulled out the first box I could get my hands on. The first one was full of clothes. This box was full of rather tight fitting garments. I laughed to myself. Edward was ogled enough with the rather baggy clothes, compared to these, way too much; I couldn't imagine what attention he would have attracted with this type of clothing. And the design was positively horrifying, I was glad that I lived in a tasteful fashion century.

Hours later, my stomach rumbled. How long have I been up here? I got up and stretched my aching muscles. Edward didn't find me, which means he didn't find the entrance, or he didn't bother to come looking.

With the look in his eyes, I am willing to bet on number one. I wonder how he dealt with the disappointment of not finding me.

I silently peeked my head outside the door, surveying my surroundings. I looked back to Jasper's study, which was empty, and continued to the hole in the floor where Alice let me in. I knew I shouldn't be intruding, but Alice has already seen this, right?

I stood before the ladder, not putting it down until I knew that the coast was clear. I listened, and heard nothing, so I put the ladder down as quietly as I could, and made my way down without slipping. I returned the ladder to the ceiling, just in case Edward was sitting out in Alice's bedroom in ambush.

I opened Alice's closet door, being careful to look before I went anywhere. No Edward here either. I closed Alice's closet door, and made my way to her door that connected to the hallway. There was a sticky note on the back of the door:

_Bella, I know that you're hungry, but Edward is sitting against the wall directly across from this door. Be careful, he waited patiently while you went through his things, going crazy from not finding the entrance. He even checked the closet, but Jasper and I designed it well._

_Alice_

Great. What am I going to do? He knows that I am inside here, I know he does, with his perfect hearing.

I just opened up the door, waiting for the onslaught.

Outside, Edward was waiting, cross legged, and back against the wall across from Alice's bedroom door. He looked up at me with an impatient look, and his head cocked to the side. His eyes were serious, and stared right through me.

"Bella, love. You are the very first one to escape me, and I was powerless to get you. In a house that I have been living in for nearly 80 years, on and off, you escaped me and hid from me."

I stared back at him, smirking. He folded his arms in front of his chest, and continued to stare at me, almost glaring.

"You have to learn a lesson, Edward. I am not easy, and you have to listen to me."

He stood up, and made his way slowly to where I was. The look was returning to his eyes.

"Not now, Edward. I am still mad, and I am also hungry." I turned around and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, to see what I could raid.


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it is necessary to tie the story together, and get some understanding for you on Bella's behalf.

**Chapter 13**

Edward was hovering in the doorway of the kitchen, watching every move I made precisely, which made me nervous and accidentally forget about what I was doing. After what I was cooking in the frying pan was burned so crisply that I could no longer recognize it, I just sighed, and threw the unknown inedible food in the trash. I whipped out my phone and just ordered a pizza. One of them would go and get it for me, right?

Edward looked too stubborn, and had a mysterious glint in his eyes, so I didn't want to ask him about the pizza, knowing that he would somehow use it against me as a favour to him. Jasper was nowhere to be seen, and the one person that I needed to see was walking down the stairs and heading to the kitchen.

"Emmett?" I sang out innocently and happily. He looked at me as if he was going to be scolded.

"Oh, Shit! What did I do now! What ever it is, Edward, I am innocent! I swear!"

Edward looked to Emmett with an evil grin.

"My favourite, biggest brother in the whole world?" I innocently sang out again. He looked at me again, calculating.

"What ever it is, Bella, I won't do it! Rose only does that to me when she wants something!"

"But Emmett!?!" I pouted, like Alice did when she really wanted to go shopping.

He sighed and pouted back, but more of a stubborn pout.

"It isn't much, I would just like you to go pick something up in Forks for me, please please please please please?"

He finally caved in. "What is it, Bella?"

"Thank you Emmett! It's a pizza at the pizza place in Forks for Swan."

"You owe me one, though."

"Only you, Emmett. No trading off favours to anyone." I glared at Edward, whose face had fallen at my last condition, but still held that cocky, stubborn, and waiting face.

"You had better not be thinking about trying any funny business, Edward." I said after Emmett had left in the car. Why, I didn't know, because it was at least 20 minutes before it was ready. "I wouldn't mind in the least if Alice and Rosalie came in too save me, buff or no buff."

"Don't you love me?" Edward purred.

"Of course I do, but do you really want to do this? Think about it for a moment, I know you are discovering something…new…but what about your strength, and control, and beliefs?" He looked at me, but took my hand and led me into the living room.

"I have been thinking about that, Bella, and I will promise to behave myself. I don't usually act like that, growing up in early 1900's, where sex before marriage is totally forbidden. You know what that means."

A look of pure horror spread across my face. Marriage? Is he kidding? My mind kept reeling through all of the reasons as to why I couldn't and would't.

"I'm too young yet, Edward!" I tried to use as a plausible excuse. He looked at me, softly and lovingly, and nodded his head.

"I know, Bella. It doesn't mean right at this instant. We can wait, I just want to call you my own, and me your own."

"I just don't want to ruin what we have." _And end up like Renee and Charlie, _I thought to myself. "I love you too much to sacrifice the one thing that I hold dear, you, and end up where I was with Charlie. With nothing, being physically broken, and so depressed that I couldn't live." I started sobbing when I finally confessed to him.

He took me in his stone embrace and kissed the top of my head. "It's ok Bella. You will never have to endure that again, and you are not Renee, I am not Charlie." He reassured me. By the tone of his voice, I couldn't deny the fact and authority of what he was saying.

_We weren't my parents._

_The Cullens rescued me from my past life, and promised that I would never have to return, never to be abused and broken again._


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 14**

Carlisle stepped through the door to the house, and I instantly tensed up, knowing that I would be telling them about Renee's encounter, well, what Alice hasn't told them already.

"Carlisle?" I called softly, and worried.

He blurred over to me, standing before me, looking worried. "What is it Bella?"

"Renee and Charlie tried to attack me at school during second period, calling me through the PA. If it wasn't for Edward, they would have taken me away, likely with the principal's help. Edward had to threaten him to let us go home after that ordeal. And…after the family regrouped outside the principal's office, we went out in the parking lot to get to the cars, and Charlie cornered us. He shot at Edward…and he…kind of caught the bullet in front of Charlie and…turned it to dust…and gave Charlie a nasty knock on the head, going unconscious, while we zoomed off in the Volvo…"

I looked down at my feet, trying not to see the emotions from Carlisle, fearing rejection and disgust from him. After a bit of silence, I looked up curiously. Carlisle was fuming! His eyes were pitch black, and were the most intense hate that I could ever dream of seeing; his features were stone cold, and just as reflecting as his eyes. I froze in terror, fearing that he was angry at me.

He just turned around and called softly, but harshly, "Family. Dining room. Now."

We all gathered in the Dining room, avoiding the stares from a livid Carlisle. I looked over to Edward to see how he was taking the pressure, but he was just grinning crookedly, not seemingly fazed about a thing. I relaxed a bit, knowing that Edward was amused about something and not concerned with the situation in front of him.

Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath. "We have a big problem."

"I'll say," Emmett smirked, "Rosalie ran out of usable…"

"Emmett!!" Edward groaned, painfully, cutting him off. "This is serious!"

"We aren't talking about your sex life, Emmett; we're talking about the Renee and Charlie problem." I saw Carlisle roll his eyes, but his features softened up a bit.

"Hey, don't attack me just because Bella turned your _advancement_ down."

"She was protecting me from myself!"

"Nope! You lost your touch, not even Bella is willing to touch you like that."

"Emmett, that's enough!" I imitation-growled. "Edward and I have been intimate before, just not in the intercourse way. We actually have values that we want to remain intact, instead of being a sexaholic."

"Intact for what?" Carlisle prodded fatherly, but curiously.

"Post-marital life." I whispered.

Alice squealed, and ran over to hug me. "I've been waiting for you to decide that!!! I have so much to do, and you are going to love it soooo much!! You two have to bargain for something, though. It's not decided, so I have no idea how it comes out, regardless, I see you become one of us in the not too distant future."

This family is so good at distractions. We start off on how furious Carlisle is about Renee and Charlie attacking us in school, then we make our way over to Emmett and Rose's sex life, then leading to mine and Edward's, then our possible, now imminent, wedding. At least Carlisle calmed down a bit.

There was an uncomfortable silence around the table. I took a deep breath, and summoned all of the courage I had.

"What can we do about Renee and Charlie's threat, though?"

"What threat?"

"That they threatened a legal battle to get me away from this family, for my money. They seemed to be under the impression that it wouldn't be hard to win me and my money back." I felt really depressed when I said that. I would rather die than go back to them.

"You know that I would run away with you to some place in the world that they couldn't reach you, and maybe a forgotten island, with a large cabin, and a long strip beach, and a night sky that lights on fire at dawn…"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Edward vowed solemnly.

Alice and Rosalie pretended to swoon. "That's so romantic and sweet!" they both said at the same time.

Rosalie smacked Emmett up the side of the head. "Why can't you ever do and say that to me?"

"Rosie, baby!" Emmett tried to plead. "You never told me that you wanted something like that! Plus, it's as much for him as it is for her, don't take him for that sickeningly sweet exterior."

"Emmett, if I had to live at the end of the earth, feeding off of aquatic animal's blood, and transform Bella, in order to keep her safe from her parents, I would gladly do it."

"Really, Edward?" I asked, lovingly.

He looked back at me with love, pain, passion and sacrifice evident on his face.

"Yes, Bella, no Angel should go through that kind of pain from someone who calls themselves 'parents'."

Everyone around the table looked at him and me tenderly, and if they could cry they definitely would be. I felt a bit of pride for getting the most romantic, verbally and physically, out of all of the Cullen boys. Jasper looked at me suspiciously, as if sensing my pride, and wondered where it came from. I just looked up from him with my nose held high, and back at Edward, who was still staring at me lovingly.

"I would be thrilled to go with you, regardless if my parents were after me, and be changed by you, and feed off of anything possible."

Alice started chuckling beside me, and I looked back to Edward, who was part glaring part unbelievingly looking at Alice.

"Alice? Is it that discussion that you warned me about earlier?"

She just chuckled in response. "It changed; I saw the outcome, mostly because of _someone's _decision being made already. This is the first part of your conversation. "

"Oh," I clued in, and that was evident in my voice. I knew quite well what I wanted from Edward as a human, and he said that his stipulation was marriage. We did need to talk indeed.

I looked over to Edward, trying to be sneaky so he didn't notice me, but he was already staring at me, so he noticed my gaze. "What conversation, Bella."

"We'll talk about this later, Edward; we need to hear what the rest of the family thinks about the Renee and Charlie thing." He pouted when he took notice of the finality in my voice.

"Actually, Bella, I have a degree in law, and I am licensed to be a lawyer. With a couple other high-priced people, we have this case in the bag, plus Edward will run away with you if anything does go wrong. Wouldn't it be cool to have them embarrassed in a court of law, and make it public, letting the entire media know what they did to you?"

As I contemplated Jasper's offer, I wondered how much I would enjoy that. They probably wouldn't leave us alone until they settled this in the courts, so I didn't see any other plausible action without rather dire consequences. I wanted to live long enough to marry Edward, but don't tell anyone that I told you that.

"In the courts seem to be the only way left, and they will only stop, within the law, until the courts settle this. External to the law and my loving Vampire family has the right to deal with them." I saw several eyes light up evilly when I mentioned violence, and it was up to them to deal with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to my Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Pleeeeeeese Review? Pretty please?**

**Chapter 15**

"Edward?" I asked, flipping on my side to face him in the large bed that he bought for us.

"What is it?" He still had his eyes closed, and his arm wrapped around my waist, seemingly peaceful to the point of sleep.

"Are you sure that this is worth it? I mean, are you sure that this hassle to the family is worth me?" My eyes instantly found something amazingly interesting on the opposite wall, and distracted me from the furious look on his face that I could see from my peripheral vision.

"BELLA!" he growled, and I flinched. "How dare you say that! Look at me!" when I wouldn't look at him, he grabbed my face, both of his hands on my cheeks, and forced my eyes to look into his.

His eyes looked intense; hurt, love, fury, and determination.

"You are worth it, would we be here if it wasn't?"

"Yes, we would, knowing you."

"You are worth anything, even casting aside my unsupported morals to keep you with me for all of eternity. I believe that I have no soul, but the arguments you provide me with are enough for me to start casting that aside too. I can not and will not loose you."

I just kept my eyes glancing around the room to look anywhere but into his magnificent eyes. His hand brushed over my forehead and took all of the stray hairs out of the way.

"Sleep, my Bella. You've had enough excitement for one day." I didn't want to sleep, but when he started humming something, I instantly fell into a dreamless slumber, and curled into him for comfort.

I woke up with apprehension. I didn't know why, I only knew that something was going to go wrong today, and that I would need my entire family to get out unscathed.

I got up and got dressed. Strangely, like the apprehension, Alice had a beautiful dress set out in midnight blue, fairly low cut, elegant shoulder straps and sat just halfway to my knees. It looked way too classy for going to school, but she threatened to put it on me herself if I didn't do it, so I put it on with the little bit of dignity that I had left.

When I got downstairs, barely anybody was around. I looked into the kitchen and saw Alice and Esme cooking breakfast for me.

"You two didn't have to do that for me."

"We don't mind, Bella. It is fun to try and cook when you have no taste and your sense of smell doesn't help you. It's a challenge."

I sat down and began eating. "For a challenge, it's getting better and better. They are delicious. Thank you." I sat there, thinking, oblivious to the two vampires watching intently at my eating habits.

"I think it would be funny to see the family have its own cooking contest, to humiliate the boys and glorify the girls."

"What a wonderful idea, Bella." Alice said, jumping around the kitchen.

"We all know that Esme is going to be in the top three, Edward has been learning from the cooking network, and I wouldn't put it past him to be up there either, don't underestimate him. I will be surprised if Emmett doesn't burn the house down."

Alice's eyes glazed over, and a smirk brightened up her pixy-features.

"He will come surprisingly close to it, and if it wasn't for us waiting on the sidelines for him to burn the house down, it might have."

My mouth opened in surprise and shock.

"That is going to be a great one to add to the scrap-book of The Brilliant Disasters of Emmett Cullen!!"

"You have a scrap-book of all of the stupid things that Emmett has done?"

"Yes, I'll have to show it to you some time."

"By the way, where is the rest of the family?"

"They went out hunting before school. They should be back in ten minutes; we have to go by then."

When I was done eating, Alice led me out to the Volvo, which was sitting in front of the house with everyone, minus Alice and me, waiting inside. I grinned sheepishly and heard chuckles erupt inside the car. Alice chose to sit in the backseat, and Jasper was in the front seat, which left me no room to sit.

I looked, horrified, at Alice as she patted her lap for me to get in.

"Alice…you're my sister, not Edward…" I sputtered out. Alice chuckled.

"It looks like someone else will be driving, Edward, if you want to get to school without incident to get Bella to school on time." She teased Edward. Edward just rolled his eyes, and seemed to think. I crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted. I was not going to sit on Alice's lap and ride to school. No way!

With a groan from Edward, the driver's door opened, and Alice slid out of the rear driver's door and headed for the passenger's door. Jasper got out of the passenger's spot and proceeded into the driver's seat. Edward got in where Alice was originally, and patted his lap like Alice did. My façade broke a bit, and found my mind scattered by the dazzling, familiar, beautiful eyes of my love.

"Come here, Bella." he whispered. I obliged, unable to do anything else. He pulled me onto his lap and shut the door, then locked it.

The ride to school was relatively uneventful, if you consider uneventful as me being dazzled, then curling my head against his chest as he caressed my back. I nearly fell asleep, and listened as the hum of voices faded quieter and quieter.

I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist protectively, and a rough jolt shook me around in my place.

My head shot up instantly, alarm bells ringing in my head loudly. Red and blue siren lights welcomed us in the school parking lot. Renee and Charlie.

"Come on, Guys. I need my family, in order to dispel this demon," I spat. Everyone laughed, and got out of the car. Edward held my hand tightly, and led me to the main office building.

Police officers were everywhere, shooting dirty looks at me and my family. I just glared back, even snarled a few times, to Emmett's amusement.

We arrived at the main office, the greatest collection of officers were arguing with the principal and the vice principal outside the office in the main hall.

I took a deep breath and kept walking towards the principals.

"Isabella!" Renee growled, emerging from the group of officers.

"Bitch!" I snarled back. Edward put his arms around my shoulders and restrained me well. I had no idea why Jasper didn't try to calm the situation down. I looked to Edward, my features softening, and quickly glanced in Jasper's direction. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, he isn't calming everyone down because he thinks that Renee needs a piece of your mind, and you are going to make the greatest damage while you are furious, fuming, and ready to kill her. It's torturing Jasper to no end, he's as hopping mad as you are, but he wants to see you blow up at her." That made sense. A wave of appreciation swept through me, momentarily blinding my rage. I faintly heard Jasper muttering 'thanks'. My rage quickly reemerged when two lawyers came forward, on either side of a high ranking police officer.

"Isabella, you are ordered to return with Renee Dwyer, legal guardian, by the courts of the United States of America."

I laughed out loud.

"Number one, she isn't my guardian. I am 18, over legal age, how old is that fucking document? I can go where I want. Second, your head is so far up Charlie's ass that I can barely see your toes sticking out! This is a favour to Charlie, don't lie to me! I am going nowhere with those…abusers!" I spat.

The lawyers looked at eachother, and looked back to Renee and Charlie, who has surprised and disgusted looks on their faces.

"That boy has obviously corrupted you." Renee said, a bit disdainfully.

"We are required to use force, if necessary." The officer declared. I felt my eyes narrowing, and grow a darker shade of brown. My feet spread apart, and my fists came up to my chest, clearly ready to fight.

"Bring it on, I'm not going anywhere." In a few seconds, I was pushed back a few meters by Edward and the Cullens circled me completely, with me at the center.

I looked down to Edward's back pocket of his jeans, and his Cell phone stuck out, screaming to me. I grabbed the phone, and flipped it open. I saw Edward's head turn back, wondering what I was doing with his jeans. He saw the Cell phone and smiled, then turned back to the group ahead of us.

They answered on the second ring. "Hello, Edward?" Esme greeted.

"No, it's Bella, using his phone. Look, we have a problem up at the school, Renee and Charlie have the entire Washington State Police Force camped up at the main office, with two lawyers, demanding that I go with them."

I heard silence on the line for a few moments, and crashes and bangs in the background.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes, Bella dear. Don't worry. We'll take care of everything." Esme sounded mad. I have never heard her so angry.

"Thank you mom." I said

"I'll be right there!" and hung up. I hung up too.

"Edward," I asked, his head turned slightly, but didn't relax his pose. "Is Esme usually one to break things?" Edward's eyes widened in fright.

"What did you hear, Bella?"

"When I told Esme our current situation there was silence, and an extremely large crash, bang and shattering of glass. She returned to the phone, and her tone was livid. She said that they'd be here in 10 minutes."

The entire family looked to me with horror on their faces.

"Esme hasn't broken anything in 75 years, Bella. When she did, it was the scariest thing in the world, even worse than hell-bent vampires on torturing you to death. She took out our cabin, and nearly took out Carlisle and me with it. She never gets this mad, this is bad."

"This isn't a good thing, then."

"You'll see, and so will Alice and Jasper. This is why we told you never to get Esme mad. She takes it personally."

I chanced a look out to the group of people outside my bubble. They were looking at our horror-stricken faces with curiosity.

"I just called Esme and Carlisle. They will be here in 5 minutes now."

They didn't look threatened at first, then something must have clued in, and the entire group took a giant step backwards at Renee's command.

"I don't see how that family is going to help you; you are coming with me Isabella."

"How fucking dense are you woman?! I said that I wasn't going anywhere with you."

After we cursed at eachother back and forth for a few minutes, tires squealed loudly in the parking lot outside the office. I looked out the window and saw smoke coming off of the tires, and black skid marks from the tires of the BMW. Esme got out of the driver's seat and went around the back of the car, opening the back doors, and letting three lawyers come out. Another car pulled up behind theirs, and the entire car filed out. Esme had an army with her of lawyers, and she looked pissed.

I looked back at my family, who had relieved, but fearful expressions.

Esme stormed through the door, throwing both doors open, creating door-shaped indents in the wall. She came up to the front of the group, in front of Edward, and the lawyers encircled the Cullen circle. Carlisle, dressed in hospital drab, stood beside Esme, and their expressions frightened me.

"My daughter is going NOWHERE!" Esme managed something of a mixture of growl and scream.

"She isn't your daughter, she's my daughter!" Renee growled back.

"As long as she's dating my son, and she is living with my family, Isabella Marie Swan is my daughter."

"I don't care! She's coming with me." Renee and her lawyers stepped forward. Esme chuckled darkly, and stepped forward with a group of lawyers four times as big as Renee's.

"Me, my family, and my lawyers say that she is going nowhere with you. There is nothing that you can do. She does not want to go with you, she wants nothing to do with you, you filthy demon." (I can't truly see Esme cursing, no matter how livid I imagine her to be, it just isn't her.)

"I am sorry, Ms. Dwyer, but there is nothing that we can do to get her away without force from the courts." An officer spoke up, with a rather sorry tone.

"Do you honestly think you can beat my money? Every one of these lawyers in front of me has never lost a case, and they are the best of the best. When you are a Cullen, nothing is out of reach. So back off and smarten up. Start acting your age for once in your life, you two year old." Esme spun around, walked through her lawyers, and came up to me, taking me in a large hug. I hugged her back, as hard as I could.

"Thank you Esme, mom."

"You are more than welcome, Bella, daughter." She said passionately, lividity still quite evident in her voice.

She took us all, corralling us, and pushed us out the door, Carlisle included.

We were all standing by the cars, and I was wondering how we were going to manage getting the army of vehicles out of the school parking lot. Four vehicles: one for us getting to school, one for Esme to get to school, one for Carlisle to get from the hospital to the school, and one for the lawyers to get to school, the cars the lawyers took was quite evidently one from the Cullen's garage. I looked around, and saw no indications of the army of lawyers that Esme brought with her. I looked to Esme, ready to ask where they went, but she just smiled at me warmly, she whispered to me that she'd explain when we got home.

"We split up in pairs of two, couples preferably, and take the cars home. We meet up in the dining-room, ok?" It wasn't a question, indicated by the tone in her voice; we all nodded our heads, and went to our respected vehicles. Of course, we got the Volvo, and Esme and Carlisle got the Mercedes. Edward pulled me in to the passenger's side and flew to the driver's side. We were skidding out of the school parking lot before I finished blinking, and the other cars skidding in behind ours, even though we were the farthest back in the group.

I held onto the dashboard for dear life, trying not to watch the speedometer climb at an impossible rate.

I closed my eyes, trying to will the nausea from my stomach, but giggled a bit when there was a concert of angry horns from behind us.

I looked over to Edward, who had a grin plastered to his face again.

"You vampires and your speed." I muttered, closing my eyes again and resting my head on the head rest.

I knew the Cullen's driveway was around here somewhere, but when Edward's arm shot restraining across my shoulders, I froze in terror. He wasn't going to take the turn at the speed he was going, right?

My horror was confirmed when I heard the tires squeal, and the car slightly lift on my side. I pursed my lips, hoping to god that I wasn't going to die.

I heard Edward laugh loudly, and I turned around, hearing three other cars squeal and saw them take the turn just like Edward did. I rolled my eyes and my head, turning back right in my seat.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"My family is dangerous, not only in the vampire sense, I mean armed with cars sense. It looks like something right out of the Need for Speed video games, for heaven's sake.

We came to a skidding stop in front of the house, and I took a deep breath, before prying my hands off of the sides of my seat, and practically jump from the Volvo.

Being me, and trying to jump, I tripped over air again, and saw the blur of Edward moving to intercept me, and felt a stone set of arms instead of dirt.

"Thank you." I muttered. Edward stood me up, and I began to brush myself off, and we headed into the house.

Just as I was opening the door, the other cars squealed in, and chorus's of laughter erupt from around the yard.

"Awww," Emmett whined. "Edward won again. No fair."

"Again?" I squeaked, looking to Edward.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Practice makes perfect. I do believe that we have some discussing to do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to my Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: I'm so impressed with the review count for that last chapter! 15! That's the most for the chapters in this story! Here's an extra long one for you, and a bit fluffy.**

**Chapter 16**

As Edward and I walked into the front foyer, I felt Edward's stone arms lift me up before I could step any further.

"What are you doing?" I complained

"There's glass everywhere, and you will cut yourself somehow, being you."

I just rolled my eyes, and pointed my finger in the direction of the dining-room. Edward must have taken the hint, because he started walking carefully in the direction of the dining-room.

Just this side of the dining-room table, Edward stopped and looked up. I followed his gaze, and saw nothing where the glass window used to be. The entire side of the house where the glass window use to be vanished, and was replaced by millions of glass shards. My face froze into a horrific shock look.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, there was a breeze and forests surrounding us. I took notice that we were outside, looking at the side of the house with the large gaping hole.

"Wow, Esme is really, really mad."

I looked up, and saw Edward's stereo in his room perfectly, and glass shards everywhere, outside and inside. I saw the shocked looks on the rest of the family as they entered the dining-room and came to stand beside us, looking at Esme's handiwork.

"Alice, didn't you see this happening?"

"Actually, I didn't, because it was so sudden. She must have did it spontaneously when she heard your news, by accident? That's the only thing I can think of."

"Um, Edward, just out of curiosity, how much would it cost to replace that window?"

He looked down at me with an amused expression, seeing the look on my face. "Are you sure that you want to know?"

I nodded my head timidly.

"More than the cars in the garage, and you know what speed demons we have in there."

My eyes widened. Oh my gosh.

He chuckled. "We really should get started cleaning up these shards, even with vampire talents; it will take us quite a while to get this cleaned up."

"Alice, how many garbage bags do we have left? We're gonna need fifteen or twenty boxes this time."

Alice disappeared for a moment, and returned, holding up three fingers.

"Then we need someone to go to the store and pick up more garbage bags while I find somewhere to lock Bella in so that she doesn't hurt herself."

"HEY!" He had no right to embarrass me like that.

"I'm only telling it like it is, love. I don't want you to get hurt, and we don't need your blood split because you feel sorry."

"Fine. Lock me in the basement for all I care. I'll just double your embarrassment."

"What ever you can create, I will gladly take." He whispered seductively in my ear. Cold shivers of pleasure slowly snaked its way down my spine, and I couldn't help but wonder if he really meant what he said.

"Stop it you two! Esme wants to call a family meeting, but first we need room to sit down in the living room. She said to clear out the dining room and livingroom first, and to keep Bella here, outside, for another 10 minutes, then take her into the livingroom." Alice instructed Edward and disappeared in the house again. An uncomfortable silence sat between me and Edward, and this was the first time that I have ever sensed it before.

"Bella, I am just curious. What do you have planned to embarrass me?" He just had to ask the one question that created the silence in the first place, didn't he?

"You'll find out soon enough, Edward, you don't need to be snooping, or else…"

Oops.

He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Or else what…"

Someone granted me the gift of luck, which I never had much of, and managed to dazzle me, making sure that my eyes were practically shut while not even one thought floated through my head.

"Bella?" Edward asked, clearly amused.

"hmmm." Was the only thing that my brilliant mind could think of to say? He chuckled lightly for a few minutes, while my mind slowly regained its thought processes back.

"How on earth are you going to embarrass me when you can't even think straight?"

"Just…you wait…" I closed my eyes, trying to avoid his gaze which would return my mind to the puddle that he loved to reduce me to.

"Alice and I have some nasty things planned. If I wasn't so jealous or loved you so much, you would so find your naked ass on you-tube, complements of Cullen and Swan corp."

"But you wouldn't do that to me…having all of those people staring at something that was for your eyes and yours alone…" he whispered in my ear as he ran his lips over the skin at my ear. He was making it increasingly difficult to think straight.

"You're damn straight. I captured you fair and square, your ass is mine! I won't do something like that to you, but we do have something worse planned for you. I'd watch my back if I was you, Edward Cullen."

"I'm so scared." He whispered a hint of sarcastic fear in his words, into my ear.

"You should be. Can we have the meeting yet?"

"I was so concentrated on what we were doing that I forgot about the time, yes, I suppose you could make it into the livingroom now."

I watched from the safety of the living room the rest of the family cleaning up the dining room for the family meeting. They worked in blurs, and I would occasionally feel a breeze past me as I saw the glass disappear relatively quickly, but slowly according to vampire standards. Not even twenty minutes later, the glass was picked up and Edward was ushering me into the dining room for the discussion.

"I should know by now not to ask these questions, but Esme, are you alright?" I looked over to her, and she was still really livid.

"I am Bella dear, thank you for your concern. It's the house we should be asking. I'm afraid to say, but we can not stay here until the new glass gets replaced."

The entire table erupted into arguments about where they could go to on such short notice.

"We also have to take into account whether Renee is going to throw a lawsuit, so we have to pick a remote location for your privacies. We can just use hotels while in court."

"Thank you for pointing that out Bella, I forgot about that. I guess that Denali would be the best location, but we'd have to keep our distance from Tanya's clan." Carlisle said.

"Another clan?"

"Yes, love. They drink animal blood like us, but they are mostly females, often referred to as the succumbus." Edward soothed me, rubbing my back. My eyes shot to Alice, who had a blank expression on her face. When she broke out of it, she looked crookedly at me, and nodded. Edward looked to me with confusion and curiosity.

"Everything would be alright if we did live with them, actually, I think that they will insist that we stay with them for a while. They are curious on a few matters." She said slyly, looking Edward's way

Edward groaned unhappily.

"I take it that you don't like Tanya's clan?"

"They don't take no for an answer, that's all. You have nothing to worry about."

"We'll talk about this later, Edward." I whispered unnecessarily into his ear. He nodded stiffly.

"Am I really safe from unlawful attacks from Renee and Charlie? Not that I underestimate your vampire abilities, but…"

"If they do try anything, their bodies won't be found, not even ash, I promise you love." Edward hissed passionately.

"Hell yeah, if they are stupid enough to ignore that stupid human voice in the back of their head warning them from danger, and try to upset a coven of vampires, they deserve what they get!" Emmett howled out with a laugh.

"Wait a minute. No violence! I don't want you attacking them unless they attack us first."

"They call it a preventative measure, love." Edward looked to me; his eyes were feral and yet still the same golden, passionate color. Excitement was all over his face.

"I don't want anyone doing something that they will regret later! If you let them attack us first, then we are in the right with self defence, but I don't want to be guilty for knowing that I already put the family in such turmoil and hurt it again with this!" Tears started gently making their way down my cheek without my permission.

Edward stared into my eyes, my window to my soul, and I got lost in his gaze, just basking in the warmth of his love.

Jasper spoke up gently. "Embarrassing that harpy in a court battle would be best, I think, it's less impact for us, like Bella said, and shows them our superiority in money.

Something clicked in the back of my head as I thought about it. "What about news coverage? Won't somebody remember you from the many times you've been through high school and that it looks like you haven't aged?"

"Wow, Bella, you've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"No, I'm just worried about my family. I don't want anything to happen to them."

When I glanced at Jasper, he looked like he was in deep thought, likely wondering a way around this little barrier.

"Well, news coverage would be a good thing, selling people up to a sob story. We'll have to insist that there be no cameras inside the court room, while you will be the one that sells the story to the media outside the court room. We can't let anyone see us that aren't absolutely necessary. It could end up bad if half of the world sees us on TV like we were for our entire existence."

"How are you going to hide, getting away form the media? You might end up with the paparazzi."

A large groan erupted around the table.

"What's with the groan?"

"Don't you dare, Edward?" Alice growled. I looked at her curiously.

"It was something that happened to Alice in the past. She went on a shopping spree in California, she insisted to go to the big tag stores, anyway, some people got a look at her, and offered her a job at a professional modeling agency. She politely turned it down, and the media got wind of it, causing Alice to be the new 'item' for the media to attack. Everywhere we went we were surrounded by people and these guys with cameras trying to shoot us wherever possible." Edward paused for a moment, and then started laughing hard.

"The last straw was when one of them managed to get inside our house, and camped out in Alice's closet…"

"Yes," Alice piped in stiffly. "I wonder how he knew that was my room, Emmett."

"Anyway, Alice went to her closet for her daily reorganizing and cataloguing, but bright lights attacked her when she opened the door, and she fell onto the floor hissing, momentarily blinded. How she didn't see it in her visions is still beyond me. We all found her hissing on the floor, and started laughing. That has to be Alice's most embarrassing moment. We gently threw the paparazzi out the door, and destroyed his camera film, while Jasper tried to calm Alice down. To this day, she refuses to go shopping in California under no certain circumstances." The whole table started laughing, minus Alice, and I couldn't help but laughing.

"I'm sorry, Alice, that is a bit funny." I said among little fits of giggles.

"I'm glad that you think so. Should I inform Edward on your little 'plan'?" She looked at me evilly.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed. She raised an eyebrow in challenge. I knew her weak point, and immediately began thinking of the things and positions that I was dying to get Edward into, and silently planned doing it tonight, just so that she could see it. Alice growled, and hissed, and gripped her head in her hands.

"My eyes," she screamed, "They're burned, and I'm blind! BELLA!!" Alice screeched to me. I looked over to Edward, who was stiffer than I have ever seen him before. Oops! I forgot that Edward could see that. I wasn't teasing just Alice, It was teasing Edward too.

I pursed my lips, with a longing yet amused look on my face, and then looked Edward up and down. This didn't escape his notice, however, and looked me straight in the eye. I was trying really hard not to laugh; just the look on his face was enough to send me into a fit of giggles. He was furious, but his eyes were the most intense that I have ever seen them. The lust almost sent me flying off of my chair.

I guess our boundaries were going to be re-evaluated now, that is, if I live to see tomorrow now.

Jasper hissed frustrated and flew out of the dining room. Alice still glared at me. Emmett was laughing so hard that if he was human, he would have passed out long ago.

I teasingly licked my lips, while looking at Edward, and I apparently broke the last restraint that he had left. He lunged at me, but I squealed and got up fast enough, hiding behind Carlisle's chair, giggling uncontrollably. I watched in slow motion as Edward came in contact with my chair, and didn't notice that I wasn't there, the chair buckled beneath him, and he ricocheted into the table, making the table collapse in half where he landed on it. I was buckled over in laughter, even Carlisle laughed with me, and Esme even had a lopsided grin, trying in vain to be angry with all of the damage in the house.

Edward crouched on top of the table splinters, and locked eye contact with me. If I couldn't look away from him before, I was now forever lost in his never ending topaz eyes.

"That isn't funny, _Isabella._" He hissed at me. I laughed again, wiggling my eyebrows and licking my top lip. His face became suddenly outraged, beyond control, and prepared to lunge at me, regardless of my location.

"Even if you catch me, _Eddie, _where are you going to take me? You're room is full of glass shards, so that is out of the question, maybe Rosalie and Emmett will lend you their room, you might like a couple of toys you find." I almost buckled over in laugher, Emmett was laughing with me, but Rosalie seemed unfazed.

"Yeah, Eddie," Emmett teased him. "But you're such a prude, maybe Bella can _love_ some sense into you."

A blood curdling, heart stopping growl came from Edward's chest. I looked at him, surprised, and narrowed my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" I teased. Wrong move, he refocused his attention on me, and I knew that I was a dead human. I bolted over to Esme, the only one that could save me at the moment, the only one he wouldn't hurt to get me. I jumped at Esme, clinging onto her like a child.

"Help me mom!" was all I could squeak out between giggles. She took a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head.

"Edward." She said with authority and demand. He stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at me longingly. I giggled and stuck out my tongue. Esme laughed a bit at my behaviour, but still kept a tight hold.

"Look at everything that has been damaged! Who is going to replace all of this?" she started tapping her foot impatiently. Edward didn't relax; he kept in his pouncing pose. I wiggled my eyebrows at him again, and it refuelled the fire. Instead of pouncing, he tried a different tactic.

"Bella," he whispered in the softest, velvet and alluring voice I have ever heard. I immediately looked up to him, my mind beginning to melt. My hold loosened on Esme.

"Come to me, my Bella, my love. Come with me." he continued. Even if I could, under other circumstances, I couldn't refuse him. If he dazzled before, this was nothing compared to what little powers of persuasion that he used. I was completely anesthetised.

My grip dissolved, and my mind was completely controlled by the glorious man calling to me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Esme called to me in a motherly tone. The only response I could give her was a content and dazzled sigh. His eyes never left mine, and I slowly made my way along the invisible track that he pulled me on to reach him.

When I arrived into his open arms, he encircled me, bonding me with an iron grasp. My hands rested extremely limply on his chest, and my head on his chest. He rested his head on top of mine, and sighed contentedly.

I felt his eyes boring into me, almost demanding me to look up at him. I did anyway, knowing that I was nothing more than a puppet at this moment. I looked up into his fierce eyes, and watched as he lowered his lips to mine. As soon as the kiss started, a strong electric current ran between us. I closed my eyes, and wound my hand into his hair. He pulled me so tightly to him that I could barely breath, but I wasn't going to protest. The current that ran between us made my every cell scream, pleasurably. I thought that the retched movie in Biology class, after we first met, was bad, but that was nothing compared to the energy that coursed through us. I swear that anybody watching would see us glowing, really, because of the energy.

As part of the laws of being human, everything good must come to an end, and that which is deemed myth, and interaction with myth, is prohibited. The energy current swept over my mind, and when Edward ran his cold hand down my back, under my shirt, my head tilted back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. The intense feelings and energies quickly overloaded my system, and with one last content sigh, I shut down. Everything went black, and I could hear Edward's frustrated hiss fading into the background as I wallowed in the feelings that I just experienced.


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 17**

I woke with a start, looking at the bedside clock, reading five minutes until school started. I gasped, and bolted to the bathroom in a frenzied panic.

"We're gonna be late!" I said with panic and a bit more volume than necessary. I heard chuckles in the bedroom, and I wondered what was so funny. He knew that I didn't like to be late.

I hurried to brush my teeth and put my hair into something that seemed at least a little bit presentable. I darted back out the bathroom door, and froze just inside his closed door's frame, staring at Edward who lay on the bed, on his side, staring at me amusedly.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a bit of venom.

"You, we don't have to go to school. Weren't you listening last night when Esme and Carlisle started bringing up the school issues?"

"What do you mean that we don't have to go to school?"

"We've decided to go to an online school, and it's already worked out with the principal, so it doesn't matter where we are, because all of our assignments are given and submitted online."

"So…when will we be moving, then?"

"This weekend, we just want time to pack everything that we want to take, and get things settled with school before we take off."

"You're cruel, you know that? I fainted from that trick you pulled last night, and ended up sleeping all night, wake up in the morning, giving me a heart attack because school starts in a few minutes, rush to get ready and have you laugh at me, saying that we're gonna do it all online now."

"Your fainting isn't my fault. You're the one that fed Alice all of that information, and I inevitably saw it too! Do you have any idea what that did to me?" He looked to me, awaiting an answer, with a grin, curiosity, and seriousness. What a weird mixture.

"Do you know what you have been doing to me, trying to bait me? It's supposed to be special, like on a wedding night, because I know what you believe! We've already had this argument! We should be starting 'school' now, can we get started?" I asked, end of discussion.

He sighed, frustrated. "I guess we should." He got up and walked into the bedroom next to ours. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were already inside, typing away on the most advanced pieces of technology I have ever seen; it seemed an injustice to call them computers, they seemed surreal.

Edward led me to the back of the room, where there was two terminals left. "This one is yours; everything is set up for your name. This is mine."

I pushed the power button on the tower and the monitor, it came to life, but I didn't hear the hum from the counterparts working inside.

"Carlisle and Esme are watching us, so we need to behave and act like we would at school; during the lecture, no talking, pay attention, don't pass notes, you know the rest." Alice said, with a smirk. I chuckled, and returned to my screen. An MSN bubble popped up, psychicpixy, asking for a conversation.

_**Psychicpixy:**__ I have a lot planned for Denali_

_**Vampireobsession:**__ Does it have to do with the females and Edward?_

_**Psychicpixy:**__ It does, but we shouldn't talk about it, if we need to discuss things, makes sure that it's like this so they can't hear and ruin the plans ;) _

Another bubble popped up, MasochisticLion, asking for a conversation.

_**MasochisticLion: **__What are you gossiping about now about me?_

_**Vampireobsession:**__ what makes you think that we're talking about you?_

_**MasochisticLion: **__Alice is driving me crazy, thoughts that I would rather that your innocent mind didn't hear just yet._

_**Vampireobsession:**__ Men are made to be seen and not heard. Go away :p_

_**MasochisticLion:**_

I instantly typed up **Beautyisdeadly,** wanting to include her in the conversation too, and hearing her advice.

_**Vampireobsession:**__ I brought __**beautyisdeadly**__ into the conversation too, I think that we need to group together on this one._

_**Psychicpixy: **__Yeah, her ideas are good, and we can finally break Tanya's nose for a while, rubbing your intimacy into their faces._

_**Vampireobsession:**__ what do you mean break her nose?_

_**Beautyisdeadly:**__ Tanya and a few girls from the Denali clan have been after Edward for so long that we're no longer comfortable in the same room, the two families together. Between __**MasochisticLion**__'s mind reading, __**Psychicpixy**__'s future seeing and __**Anti-socialcontrolfreak**__'s emotional control, it gets quite uncomfortable. __**MasochisticLion**__ made his intent known that he wasn't interested, but they couldn't take a hint. He gets uncomfortable at the mention of Denali or their females. It's funny, really, and can drive him mad, between your actions and their thoughts; we'll have him running from the house in no time._

_**Psychicpixy:**__ maybe we can get __**Anti-socialcontrolfreak**__ to help mess his emotions up too. _

_**Vampireobsession:**__ don't mess him up too bad, you don't understand what I am doing to him, and it isn't fair. I do want to embarrass him, though._

_**Beautyisdeadly:**__ don't get mushy on us now. We have a plan to plan._

_**Vampireobsession:**__ If you go easy on him, like giving me last call, I will call off the attack on you, __**Beautyisdeadly.**_

_**Beautyisdeadly:**__ Deal, but we do this as a group, girls._

_**MasochisticLion:**__ I'm beginning to feel left out, with all of the typing amongst the girls. ___

_**Vampireobsession:**__ that's because it's a girl thing, and it's about you, so lion's paws out of it._

_**MasochisticLion:**__ should I be honoured?_

_**Vampireobsession:**__ no, it's not a good thing; it's a plotting-against-you thing._

_**MasochisticLion:**__ I'm flattered, that you are spending the time to plot against me, doing it Alice and Rosalie style. But that means time away from me…_

_**Vampireobsession:**__ and?_

_**MasochisticLion:**_ _that hurt, love._

_**Vampireobsession:**__ you asked for it, though, I don't pity you. You might enjoy it, actually, if your warped masochistic personality likes a certain group of Succumbi females to know things that they might not usually know…_

_**MasochisticLion:**__ That type of information includes your information to be divulged also, so you are going to be embarrassed too, think about that while you are going to plot with Alice, ok? They'd love to know how I make you scream._

_**Vampireobsession:**__ but you don't (hehehe)_

_**MasochisticLion: **__Say that again and you are going to be, right here, right now, infront of the family. :_

_**Vampireobsession:**__ you wouldn't dare! Wait, I'm calling your bluff, go ahead, and make my school day. _

Just to prove my point, I took my leg closest to him and rubbed his lower calf with the top of my foot. He jumped a few inches, and looked around the room uncomfortably. I heard a low growl coming from Edward beside me. I chuckled to myself, glad that it did affect him. I knew him well enough to know that he didn't want to get too involved, because he thinks that it will hurt me badly, with his strength and all, plus the mention of my blood, but we like teasing eachother about it anyway. He wasn't going to stop me with this one at all, I will make him squirm.

_**Vampireobsession:**__ You notice the uncomfortableness that your dear brother is suffering from, right girls?_

_**Psychicpixy:**__ I do, is that your doing? Why you took that long absent period?_

_**Beautyisdeadly:**__ I swear that at times like this, I am the emotional reader. I can see that he wants to leap at you, for some odd reason, and there's a mixture of so many emotions: mischief, horror, lust, love, what ever you told him is creating a debate in his tiny mind._

_**Psychicpixy:**__ What did you do to him?_

_**Vampireobsession:**__ I told him that I would divulge certain info about him to certain Succumbi vampires, he threatened to tell them what makes me scream._

_**Beautyisdeadly:**__ But you don't, the only time you scream is when you are falling down and hurting yourself, that's hardly a threat_

_**Vampireobsession:**__ that's what I said, and he threatened to make me, right here in front of you guys, I called his bluff. I'm surprised you didn't see anything, __**Psychicpixy**_

_**Psychicpixy:**__ like I said, he can't make up his mind, and as __**Beautyisdeadly**__ pointed out, he's got many conflicting emotions that make him decide one thing, but stop him at the last second. He's driving me and Jasper crazy, can you see his emotions fluctuating? Just by the look on his face?_

_**Vampireobsession:**__ I didn't, but now that you mention it…is it almost lunch yet? I'm getting hungry, and I want to get out of the house for a minute._

_**Psychicpixy:**__ SHOPPING TRIP!!!_

_**Beautyisdeadly: **__groan_

_**Vampireobsession: **__groan_

"Principal Esme? Can we break for lunch for the human?" Alice asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, Edward didn't even suspect a thing.

"Sure, what would you like, Bella, dear?"

"Um, actually, I was thinking of getting going out, to get out of the house, and taking Rosalie and Alice with me, if it's alright to go outside off of school property?"

"Of course it is. Go ahead; don't take too long, girls."

"Yes Esme." We all chimed in unison, and they ran me out of there and into Rosalie's car as fast as they could. I only saw the face of Edward as I flew by, possessive and mischievous.


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 18**

"Alice, can you remind me why we are going shopping again?" I asked as she pulled up into the Port Angels Mall Parking-lot. I don't think that I'll complain about Edward's driving again any time soon, I think that Alice made a new record getting here.

"Because we don't have much time to go and buy the things necessary for your temptation in Denali, Bella, I thought that it was obvious."

"But we still have a week. Why _now_?"

"If I tell you that Edward is going to meet us in the Forks Grocery store after we're done here, will you stop with this whining?"

"Maybe." She pulled me out of the car at a fast human speed and sprinted to the front doors with me in tow. I turned my head to see Rosalie very close to us, chuckling at my expense.

"Not funny, Rosalie." I growled. It only made her laugh harder.

"We're gonna dress you more promiscuous, to taunt and tempt."

"I don't want to make it any harder, Alice. He has values and morals, no matter what I want, his soul is more important than my subordinate desires."

"Fine." She pouted. "Just a little more womanly then."

Alice pulled me into too many stores to count, and we even had to make a stop at the car to deposit a few bags so that Alice could keep going. Alice even kept her promise, going just a bit more womanly and not too tempting. He already had a hard enough time around me, why would I prolong that suffering?

When we finished there, Alice sped back to forks. I kept my eyes closed, knowing that if I looked outside I would get sick.

She parked in the parking lot, to my joy. I jumped out of the car and ran for the front doors.

"Somebody's a bit eager, isn't she?" I heard one of the girls whisper behind me loud enough for me to hear.

When I walked through the doors, Edward was already waiting, with a cart, for us. I smiled when I saw him, and he grinned at me.

"Have fun shopping with Alice? I haven't seen her shop so quickly but thoroughly before."

"I had to persuade the two of them to tone it down a bit, you'll see why. They still managed to sneak a few articles that they liked into the bags." His eyes shone with excitement.

"But of course I need to pack the clothes right away for Denali, so the show will have to wait until we've moved."

I saw his face visibly fall, and form a cute pout.

"Let's get a few groceries before Esme thinks that we died on the way over." Alice chirped and took possession of the cart, running off at a fast human speed.

I rolled my eyes, took Edward's hand and began to follow Alice.

It was around twenty five minutes later when we were in the frozen food section, finishing off our order. Alice stopped first, Edward nearly crashing into her, and I crashed into Edward since I was walking behind him, looking into the coolers.

I darted my eyes up, wondering why we stopped. I looked past Alice and saw Charlie and Renee rooting through the coolers up ahead.

A little bit of embarrassment wouldn't hurt them, right? Alice's head turned back to me, knowing what my plan was, and giggled. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively to her, and Edward stiffened beside me.

I made sure that my 'parents' were watching, and Alice left the cart in front of us to go and grab something from behind us, clearing the path for them to peek on me.

I turned to Edward, big wide eyes and pouty lip, and wove my hands around his waist, pressing myself a bit too close for his comfort. I stared at him for a moment, trying to dazzle him into letting me continue through with my plan. It must have worked to some extent, because he didn't move away from me as my right hand snaked up his arm, shoulder and into his hair. He pressed his head into my hand, while my left hand snaked slyly down further and further.

His eyes closed, and I knew that now was the time to strike. I pressed my lips to his cold ones, and he instantly came to life, pressing me closer to him and moving his lips with mine in a hungry frenzy. My right hand tried to grab more hair, my lungs gasped for air against his tiny breaks before kissing me again. My left hand unconsciously grabbed his butt, pressing him to me again.

He finally released me, and I had my eyes closed, desperately gasping for breath. I opened my eyes and looked up to Edward's face. His eyes were cloudy, his expression vacant, like I usually was after he dazzled me. I heard Alice giggle behind me, and I remembered that I had spectators.

"ISABELLA!" My 'mother' screeched. I just grinned. I wonder how they would react if I told them that I was marrying Edward, not that he's proposed to me, because he hasn't, I just want to play with their heads.

"What, Renee? Am I not allowed to kiss my fiancée in public?" I asked with an innocent expression.

Both of their eyes got wide and Renee gasped for breath. I watched, amused, as she fell to the floor in a heap. When I looked at Charlie, he was clutching his chest, almost bend over, and his face was too pale.

I just grabbed a dazzled Edward's arm and pulled him past the two freaks, and proceeded to search for the missing cart and a missing Alice. I spotted her paying for the groceries, which were all loaded into the cart at the foot of the cash. She looked over to me and giggled. She looked like she was going to burst out in laughter, but held it back for some reason.

I walked over to her. "What's so funny?"

"You'll find out when we get home, Esme's beginning to suspect something. We'd better get going, and you should pull the puppy with you, or he's going to get left behind." She teased. I wonder who the puppy was, or what it was. I looked around, only seeing Edward, eyes still cloudy and expression still vacant, but now he had a goofy grin on his face with the vacant expression. I laughed, and pulled my puppy with me out to the car.

"How did Edward get here?" I asked Alice, it would be no use asking Edward, he wasn't even here.

"He drove the Volvo over, and Rosalie drove it back, not particularly liking to go in grocery stores because of an Emmett incident. It's the Rose's-grocery-store-phobia." She said simply. I got into the car, and buckled Edward up beside me. I sat with Edward in the back, while Alice got to drive and sit in the front all alone.

"Home, chauffeur Alice."

"Ha ha, Bella."

I watched Edward on the way home as his facial features slowly began to come back to life. He looked over to me and gave me a playful glare.

"You're not the only one that can dazzle, Edward." I told him warningly.

"What happened, it's all still a little fuzzy." He said as he shook his head and tried to blink the fog away.

"I'll tell you later." I murmured, not wanting to get into a 'embarrass Bella' moment.

Alice parked the car in the garage and we stepped out, trying to grab most of the bags as Alice piled us both up with bags. She directed us through the foyer and up the stairs, into her room.

"Don't you dare drop any of those bags! Wait for me to unload you both." She said seriously. She unloaded my bags gently onto the floor, and then she unloaded Edward's bags. He sighed playfully frustrated, and shook his arms, as if to un-kink the damage done by the shopping bags.

"You're a vampire, Edward, suck it up."

"It doesn't matter, Alice. You're shopping could almost kill a vampire." He mocked playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go watch a movie. I don't want to go back to 'school'."

As soon as we made our way into the livingroom, Carlisle stepped through the door. "I got off early." He said with a smirk.

"What's with the smirk, Carlisle?" I asked politely curious.

"Oh, just a certain Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan entered the hospital after lunch. Someone said that they were found in the grocery store. Renee fainted and Charlie had a heart attack. I wonder what could have caused that?" he said, grinning at me. I blushed furiously, and stared at my now interesting socked-feet.

"Oh, Carlisle! You should have seen Bella in action! I almost fainted from the passion she had rolling off of her and Edward. She saw her 'parents' and kissed Edward, a bit too passionately in public, with the hand in hair and the butt grab! She dazzled him in the middle of the store! His eyes were cloudy and his face was vacant! I wish I could have snapped a picture for you! She had to drag him out of the store!" Alice was buckled over in laughter, I was blushing, and Edward looked mortified. I accidentally looked up at Edward's mortified face, and broke out into laughter like Alice and Carlisle. The rest of the family came into the room, wondering what the commotion was about. When they saw Carlisle laughing so hard, their eyes got big and curious.

"Edward...dazzled…..Bella…grabbed Edward's ass…" Alice managed to spit out between bouts of laughter. The way she made it sound made it seem dirty. The rest of the family broke into laughter like Alice's. Edward held his head in his hands; I could almost hear him wishing to die.

Alice calmed down enough to continue. "After Bella dazzled Edward with her kiss, Renee screamed out her name. Bella looked at them innocently and said: 'What, Renee? Am I not allowed to kiss my fiancée in public?', that's what caused Renee faint and Charlie's heart attack." Alice said it all so fast and excited that I missed half of the words.

I looked up into everyone's shocked and loving faces. I looked over to Edward, who was looking at me with a more intense gaze than the rest of them.

"Would you really?" He asked softly.

"Would I what?" I answer, confused.

"Marry me?" I looked down at my hands, but give a silent nod, embarrassed. A warm blush covered my cheeks, and I felt Edward's hand come up to my left cheek and absorb the warmth.

"You really would?" he said again. I managed to find my voice and answer him.

"Yes, I would." Edward got up as I said this, and walked at human pace up the stairs. I stared after him, tears beginning to brim in my eyes, thinking that it was rejection that made him leave. I heard a tinkling of bells, realizing that Alice was laughing softly. I looked up at her through my tear stained eye lashes. She looked at me warmly, not rejecting.

Suddenly Edward appeared in front of me, on one knee, and held my hands in his.

"I love you so much, Bella. You made my life worth living, and gave it excitement, love, laughter…Now I don't want to live anymore if it's without you. Isabella, will you marry me?"

I hesitated for a minute, wondering what I was going to say. A simple yes seemed like an insult.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, yes, yes. You've done so much for me, gave my life back and found a me that was buried so deep under the abuse that I didn't know she existed. Forever in eternity shall we always be together. This family is my life, and you are my love. Knowing me, it will be through thin and thin, through sickness and hospitalization, till Armageddon do we part, right?"

"Absolutely. Death can not separate us." He slipped a simple and elegant silver diamond ring with garnet and onyx gemstones accenting the diamond on my finger. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

"Let me explain a bit. After my parent's divorce, and the way Renee raised me, I am against marriage in general, I fear that it would ruin any relationship that I had, since I always had bad luck. I hate my parents now, and realize, I am not Renee, and you are not Charlie. Our relationship isn't theirs. We have true love, and can't live without eachother. I love you, I want to be with you for all of eternity, and being a vampire lets me do that, plus, it'll be easier to get you to change me with the whole 'making love' conversation/debate." I put that last part in to get him to laugh. He did laugh.

"I do understand. We are going to be alright, Bella." he leaned in to me and hugged me tightly.

"I know it will be."

He kissed me, and it made the one that we had in the grocery store look like a peck on the lips. I ended up leaning in towards him, catching him off guard, and pushing him on his back on the carpet at my feet. I fell with him, still attached, and landed on top of him. Regardless of the whooping calls of our audience, he wrapped me up tighter and kissed harder.

Wow. I think that I just died; nothing on earth could be that great.

A/N: Cheers to Ksangi who agreed to help me write up the chapter which the Cullens and the Swans (and Ex-Swans) fight in court, so it's more believable and factful for you to read! Thanks Ksangi!


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Sorry for taking so long for this chapter

**Chapter 19**

The house was all packed up and what we were taking with us was packed up in the cars already. Me and Edward were going to take the Volvo, Emmett and Rosalie were taking her red convertible; she almost had a heart attack when Emmett tried to convince her to take his Jeep and leave her baby locked up in the garage. I thought that he was going to become a bachelor. Alice and Jasper on the other hand are much more agreeable; they are taking Alice's Porsche, it's not like Alice would appreciate the lack of trunk space on his bike. They made an agreement and put his bike in the trunk for now. Carlisle and Esme were taking the Mercedes, of course. Edward was a bit reluctant to leave his Vanquish behind, but with a bit of convincing and friendly reminders of the shopping trip Alice, Rosalie and I went on brightened his outlook considerably.

We all took one last look around the house and said our temporary good bye's. If Edward could cry, he would have been tearing streaked, staring at his piano, just looking at him made me almost cry.

"Jasper! Can you tone down the sadness expression a bit? You're making it very difficult to leave!" I shouted through the house, knowing that he would hear me. I grabbed Edward's arm and proceeded to try to pull him out the door. He realized what I was doing and helped me, reluctantly shuffling his feet behind me.

"I know that it's sad to leave so much here for such a long period of time alone, but you know that a long goodbye will only make it harder to leave!" I kept pulling him to the Volvo, and pushed him to the driver's door while I proceeded to the passenger's side. He looked up at me and grinned.

"You're trapped in a car with me for six hours, Bella."

"What's so wrong with that?" he just raised his eyebrows at me and smiled, but didn't answer my question.

"Do you think that Alice will stand to be away from you for so long? Or Emmett?"

"Oh." I said, confused. What did Alice and Emmett have to do with me being locked in a car alone with Edward?

"Alice wants to play a game while we travel, it will most likely be Truth or Dare- Traveling Vampire Edition."

"Truth or Dare- Travelling Vampire Edition?" I asked, but my cell phone rang with Alice on the call display. I answered it but Alice's pixy voice fluttered out before I could say anything.

"Yes, when we are travelling for long periods of time, we make a four way call and play truth or dare while we keep going to our destination. It has to be limited to dares performable in a travelling car. It can be the passenger, the driver or both, as long as it doesn't interfere with the driving. It can include stops along the way, as long as they are not out of the way. The truths tend to be easier in the cars because only Edward and I can actually see your reaction, but Jasper can feel it. It's less embarrassing, so the questions tend to be a bit more…intense. Our last rule is that you have to keep the phone on while completing a dare, so we can listen and make sure that you are completing it."

"That sounds like fun." I said sarcastically. This was a more intense version than they have made me play before, and from what I remember, they can make it quite embarrassing. I wasn't going to live through this, especially with Edward right beside me.

"It will be, and I ask you to change your mind while you still have the chance."

"About what?"

"You'll know when it happens, just keep this in mind: There are always consequences for your actions, Bella."

"Whatever you say, Alice." Secretly, hoping that she didn't see it, I was planning on daring Rosalie to do something outrageous. We were only a few miles outside of the closest town, and I wanted to go first.

"Can I go first?" I tried to ask innocently.

"Just wait for me to get everyone on the line first."

There was a slight pause while three other lines were connected to mine and Alice's.

"So the Truth or Dare- Travelling Vampire Edition is officially started?" Emmett asked. His voice echoed, apparently the phones were on speaker, so I put mine on speaker too.

"Yup, do your worst, family." Alice chirped happily.

"Ok, my go first. Emmett, Truth or Dare?

"I dare you to tell Esme about the damage you did to the house the last time we played Truth or Dare."

"What!?!" Esme screeched into the phone. Edward and I laughed at her tone, and heard everyone, even Rosalie, laugh at Emmett's dare.

"Yeah, Esme, the last time you and Carlisle went out for a romantic week-end, Dumb and Dumber called a game of truth or dare, you would have been absolutely horrified at the state of the house!"

"Thanks Bella!" Emmett and Alice hissed at me. I laughed.

"Thank Carlisle that we're in separate cars, or else I would be cowering behind Edward for protection from the bad vampires, now you can get rewarded for pranking the harmless human!"

Alice's end went still for a moment, but I heard Jasper's voice in the background, so I turned to Edward to ask about what was going on but he let out an embarrassed laugh. I raised an eyebrow, but he kept silent.

"Bella…" Alice started, with a rather careful tone, but she got cut off by another phone ringing through our connection.

"Oh yay! This is about to get embarrassing! Payback time!" Alice squealed into the phone and pressed some buttons, which beeped in our ears.

"Hello?" Alice said in a rather sweet tone. I listened as the new phone conversation was integrated into our current conversation.

"How far are you guys?" A smooth female voice that I didn't recognize asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"About a five hour drive from Alaska. Have patience Tanya." I stiffened at the name, and felt Edward do the same. My eyes widened in horror as I had a premonition of what I assume that Alice was talking about before she answered Tanya's call, Tanya joining our truth or dare game. The next thing out of Alice's mouth confirmed my suspicions.

"Do you want to join our game of Truth or Dare- Travelling Vampire Edition?"

"I haven't played that with you guys yet, being in cars really sucks, but I guess so."

"It's Emmett's turn." Rosalie's voice stated quickly into the receiver, taking everyone's minds off of what I'm sure was going to be said next.

"Ok, I need a confirmation, Alice?" I didn't know what he had up his sleeve, but he was trying to keep certain info from the rest of the family. I looked out the windshield of the car, and I saw Rosalie and Emmett speed way to far ahead of us.

"Damn, I can't hear their thoughts anymore." Edward finally said as I watched the red car getting smaller and smaller on the horizon ahead of us.

"What's so bad that they won't let us know?"

Alice's laughing voice rang out through the phone line. "That's cleaver, Emmett, plan on asking me something so that nobody can hear, and get far enough away from Edward so he can't hear." She sounded appreciating. "And the answer to your question is no, he hasn't."

A suspicion rose in my thoughts that it was about Edward with regards to me. I didn't like where this was going.

"Ok, Edward, Truth or dare?"

A blush was instantly triggered, knowing Emmett fairly well enough that either way was going to embarrass me as much as it did Edward.

"It's the same thing, isn't it, Emmett?" Edward groaned.

"You'll just have to find out, Eddie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I can't be blamed for anything if it's a dare; all blame is instantly transferred to you."

"Ok, prepare yourself Eddie; you might want to cover innocent Bella's ears for this one." My eyes widened and Edward froze.

"I dare you to tell Bella about the visions that Alice has been having about the two of you, and we have to hear, so you don't feed lies to our favourite human."

Edward sighed, frustrated and embarrassed.

"Bella, Alice has been having visions about…us."

"Come on, Eddie! Tell her the truth!"

"About us…and being more…intimately…involved." He seemed to choose his words carefully. An even brighter blush came over my cheeks when I finally comprehended what he said.

Alice's sweet laugh rang over the phone line. "Of course, he was fearful for your safety, so he was going to have a talk with you about all of the frustrations, and talk to you about alternate ways that could relieve you both but not hurt you, but he changed his mind, something about it being un-gentlemanly."

"There's nothing wrong with Edward being a gentleman! If that's the way he wants to be, then I respect that!" My tone came out harsher than I intended it to.

"Oooh! You must have hit a nerve there, Alice." Emmett laughed loudly into the phone.

"Keep it up and I'll hang up!" I threatened, contemplating violence against immortal humans, it would hurt me more than them, but it's the thought that counts.

"Violence?" Alice laughed at me, almost disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

I took the phone and pressed the end button, ending the call. Edward looked at me with a funny expression that I didn't recognize.

"Ram them, Edward." I commanded, thinking that it would shake them up a bit. His eyes widened in fear of something, I assumed it was about the safety of his precious car.

"I told you to ram them." I growled at him, staring him down. Whatever he found in my eyes made him bite his lip and press his foot on the gas. Adrenaline shot through my body as the car accelerated quickly, ramming into Alice's yellow Porsche. I saw her head turn around and look at us surprised and horrified. I just glared at her.

"Let's get out of here, please, Edward?" I asked him with a sickeningly sweet voice. He rolled his eyes and sped past the vampire convoy like it was not moving at all, we even sped past Emmett and Rosalie, who tried to race with us for a while, but didn't succeed.

Finally he broke the silence that made its way between us after we sped past Rosalie and Emmett.

"I thought that you didn't like speed." Edward asked in a quiet and curious voice.

"I don't, but I hate it when they tease you and we can get away from it, they have no right to do that to you, they shouldn't even know."

"It's not their fault; they just want what's best for us."

"But they don't have to tease like that for a topic that should have been your decision to bring up."

"We'll talk about this later, we're about an hour ahead of schedule, and in an hour and a half we're going to be arriving at Denali."

"That quickly?"

"Yes, we have to get you fed and comfortable. You have to feel horrible being trapped in a car for so long without food, bathroom or shower privileges. Next time we should take a plane and send the cars up by courier."

"That sounds good." I said, but heavy eyelids and a sleepy brain hindered any thought process I had, and I fell into the seat, curling up, and sleeping.


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: I had something brought to my attention and I feel the need to explain. When I said that Renee raised Bella with anti-marriage ideals, it wasn't necessarily directly. Even when Bella was left with Charlie in Forks, Renee still had a lot of influence in Bella's life, and control over Charlie to synchronize their ideals and tell Bella the same thing. Anti-marriage. Before Renee left, and divorced Charlie, she had already started 'programming' young Bella. Just because Renee moved away doesn't mean she left Bella's life altogether, she just didn't care about what or how Charlie dealt with Bella.**

I woke up in a comfortable bed, in a foreign room, surrounded by many foreign beings. I recognized the strawberry-blonde haired woman as Tanya, from my families' descriptions, and the other people around her must be her family, the Denali coven.

My mind started to clear as I sat up in the bed, all about my mission to get back at Edward, the reason for our move, the trial, the problems with my 'supposed' parents, ect. I wasn't looking forward to the media exposure and the court trials, but being here might be a little bit of fun. I'm going to have to watch my back, though, knowing Alice and what I did to her precious Porsche on the trip up here, and Alice holds a grudge well. When she gets even, she really gets even.

When I looked around the room, I only then noticed that it was only females in the room.

"Where are all of the males?" I asked, rubbing my head, trying to wake up and get my bearings.

"They're hunting until tomorrow night! All the time we need to give you a makeover for the BIG PLAN!" Alice squealed. I groaned, knowing she wasn't going to make this easy on me for ramming her Porsche.

"You told them already?" I asked, a bit embarrassedly.

"Yes, I know that they will be a big help with a few things. Before the makeover, though, tomorrow, tonight we will have a girl slumber party and a 'Seductive-Bella-Crash-Course'. This will be fun, trust me." Alice looked thrilled, Rosalie had a mischievous glint in her eye, and several other females looked thrilled.

"I guess that would be a good idea." I said apprehensively. Maybe they'd give me ideas how to make the most of my stay here and my revenge on Edward. He needed to learn a lesson, and I'm not going to forget that!

"Fine!" I gave in, "Girl slumber party. What's the first item on the list, Alice?"

"We need to make a list of what you are planning for him; maybe we can pool our ideas to make an über list? Then we are going to give you the Seductive-Bella-Crash-Course!"

"Oh goodie." I said in a sarcastic, monotone voice, so sure that this would be one of the most embarrassing weekends of my life, but with the court case coming up, humour was almost the only thing that would keep us sane.

"I have foreseen…" Alice started in an ominous voice, but changed to a confident and cocky one, "That you will enjoy this by the time the weekend ends. It's going to be fun, trust me, and your family, sisters, on this one.

"Isn't this more of a '-how to be a mortal vampire-crash course than a Seductive-Bella-crash-course?"

"I suppose, but it doesn't matter what it's named, as long as the principal remains intact. You're going to get your revenge on Edward, Emmett and Jazzy, but mostly Edward. We have a few tricks up our sleeves, but you have to stick with us, no matter how embarrassing it might get for you, keep in mind that the prude will find it five times as embarrassing as you, even if he doesn't show it, ok?"

There were seven girls in all, sitting in a circle in pajamas on the floor of my new bedroom. There was light classical music playing in the background to help with the concentration, and to relax me I suspect.

"Ok, let's start making a list of all the things that we would like to do to the boys!" Alice squealed after she came out of a vision, and tore a large binded book out of her bag with a pen and started scribbling.

"What are you writing, Alice?" I asked cautiously. Rosalie peaked over Alice's shoulder and started to giggle. That couldn't have been a good sign. I peaked over Alice's shoulder and snuck a look.

"What do you mean by toys?" I asked, and genuinely didn't know what she meant.

"You are very dense, Bella. See the quotation marks around 'toys'?" Rosalie responded, with an impatient and obvious look on her face, as if it was too simple.

"It doesn't matter; she'll find out when the rest of them do, she's still too innocent." Alice interrupted. "Now, something else?"

Girls started naming off items or actions that would be a good idea.

"Body contact, obvious promiscuous body contact!"

"Innotation and innuendos!"

"Heated kisses in different locations!"

"Promiscuous clothes!"

"Play songs that make him squirm, saying that it helps you concentrate!"

"Make body language and actions!"

"Use movies, have a movie marathon that makes him uncomfortable or squirms!"

I really liked some of their ideas, and I totally forgot about the 'toys' thing.

"Ok, these are some great ideas, and some of them can be covered in the Crash course!" Alice sang happily. I groaned.

"Ok, now we're starting the 'Seductive-Bella-Crash-Course'!" Rosalie said in a serious tone, now I knew that they were meaning business.

The girls started numbering off the top rules, things definitely to remember:

"Rule number 1) Confidence. Have confidence in yourself, us, and what you are doing. As of right now, shyness and prudery is now banished. If you make us intervene because of shyness or said prudery it will be thousands of times worse.

Rule number 2) Shopping is a must, don't fuss over the money we're spending on you, it's a good cause.

Rule number 3) don't hold back, if you think it, do it. Fantasize and make it real.

Rule number 4) it is all about you. Play with him and make him beg, he's always so dominant, take him down a couple pegs for us and you.

Rule number 5) if persuasion fails, challenge.

Rule number 6) don't challenge the masculinity, they take it quite personal

Rule number 7) let the man think that he's in control to get your way, then rip it from them with a reality check. Play.

Rule number 8) use lots of suggestive and non-explicit complements. Make them think dirty, and then chastise them for it.

Rule number 9) Use your resources! Don't be egotistical or shy, girls help girls. Girl-power is greater then guy-power."

"I think the only reason that you added shopping on that list is because I told Edward to ram the rear of your Porsche." I whined.

"Yes and no." Alice giggled. "You really do need some shopping for this mission, but some of it you can't be with us when we buy it, or else you won't survive the embarrassment, it's that shopping that I am using for revenge."

I blushed a bright red, and the entire group broke into giggles and chuckles.

"The next few days, a lot of items are going to be turning up with your name plastered on them, so don't be embarrassed, ok?"

"I'll assume the worst and hope for the best, which should account for whatever you girls are planning embarrassment wise."

"Good strategy. You know that thing that you 'borrowed' from Emmett before we left? I know you took it, now would be the time for that to surface, in a quite public place. Maybe the kitchen? I can find it with Alice and Esme when making you breakfast, and make a big deal out of it. That will be the first part of the plan. The next one is your and Edward's 'toys'." Rosalie was quite excited.

"But Edward and I don't use 'toys'."

"We know that, but they guys don't know that, and it'll make Edward flustered and surprised. You're trying to catch him off guard. When these 'toys' make their way into the laundry in Edward's clothes, it will seem suspicious, and Esme will bring it up to him."

Tanya spoke up with one of the best yet most embarrassing of the night. "What about if you make the guys do the laundry and the guys find Bella's 'toys', embarrassing all of them at once?"

"That's a good idea!" Alice squealed and wrote it down on the notepad.

It's going to be a long few weeks until the court hearing.


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: This chapter uses _explicit nouns._ It borders a bit along the Mature rating, but I trust you all with the knowledge that this is really rated teen, and has suggestive themes.

**Chapter 21**

We spent all night giggling and laughing and talking. The more they talked about it, the more that I actually warmed up to their ideas. Edward _was_ such a prude, and the idea of 'toys' would make him blush if he could.

I fell asleep around 2:43 am. When my dreaming started, I instantly knew it was different now somehow than my other dreams.

I was standing back, third perspective, and watched my life play before my eyes:

-Charlie and Renee had given birth to me,

- Their marriage falling apart,

-Renee leaving me with Charlie and ran after someone who caught her eye,

-Charlie getting depressed because he actually loved her and she ran off; left with a burden that constantly reminded him of his lost wife,

-me growing up and going to Grandma Marie's to escape the melancholy environment that Charlie created,

-Gran dying and leaving me her entire secret fortune that nobody knew she had,

-Renee coming back at the news of the death of Gran and money,

-Renee leaving again because of the courts telling her the details: 20th birthday and strictly for Isabella Marie Swan and no other,

-Charlie beating me to appease Renee,

-me growing up in the harsh abusive environment,

-watching myself become more and more closed to the world and become colder to my environment,

-me meeting Edward in the hallway; remembering how pompous I thought him and his family to be,

-him saving me from the highway to Port Angels that night, wrestling me to his car, seeing the light in his eyes that made the sun look dim (comparing him to when I saw him on the first day),

-him taking me to Port Angels to protect me and get to know me regardless of my cold exterior,

- him trying to make my life at least bearable, consoling me and loving me like a brother

-spending a wondrous summer with his family,

-Charlie beating me and me crawling into my truck, making my way to Forks and calling Edward for help

-Charlie coming into the hospital room after Carlisle told me that I was living with them now, that I couldn't live with someone so abusive

-Charlie's threats to sick Renee on me

-Edward losing his temper on Charlie, pinning him to the hospital wall with Carlisle in the room, threatening him back

-us going back to the Cullen house, now my house too, them revealing that their family is vampire

-Edward and I falling in love,

It was so chilling to watch it like this, but I realized how full of life I seemed now, and now much I actually liked life, I was getting married to a magnificent man who loved me farther beyond my comprehension and a family who loved me like he did. It was nice to be so close to someone, or someones', but so happy.

I woke up content with sunshine coming through the window and the winter birds singing happily from the fresh dusting of newly fallen snow.

I finally cleared my head enough to notice that many of the girls didn't move out of the room most of the night.

Alice and Irina were looking through a magazine, and by the girly giggles they were giving off I didn't want to know what the magazine was for.

Rosalie and a couple of the other girls were going through a large bag of makeup and manicure tools.

Alice's head snapped up to me and gave me a grin.

"Esme is downstairs with Tanya making you breakfast, if you were looking for the missing and unaccountable peoples."

I nodded my head and made my way downstairs. I sat down as Esme put a plate of food down in front of me, not too long after me the rest of the girls came downstairs too. The look on Alice's face made me cringe.

"Not Bella Barbie!" I cried out in horror.

"Yes Bella Barbie! We need to get you presentable and ready to kill before the guys get home and Edward steals you from us."

"But those torture sessions make rogue killer vampires seem like kittens!"

"Don't let Edward hear you saying that. I might not get to see you ever again."

"Maybe I will tell him, maybe I won't, and I actually like spending time with you when we're not shopping or playing Bella Barbie."

"You know you love me!" Alice squealed happily. "Let's get you ready!"

"Ok, I guess I can go with minimum fuss, I'm tired of his ego and confidence. I want to see him once in a situation where he doesn't know what to do or is caught by surprise. This is going to be fun."

About three and a half hours later, Alice saw in a vision that they boys were due home in ten minutes. In order to not let them onto what we have planned, we situated ourselves in the livingroom surrounded by pillows, magazines, food for me, and a chick-flick playing on the tv.

"You won't regret this, Bella." Alice said a bit too loud. I assume that the boys were in hearing range now.

I sighed dramatically. "How can I not? There's almost twelve of you and one of me, plus, you're vampires and I'm human. If I go easily I can reduce the pain factor exponentially."

"Regret what?" A soft, velvet said from the livingroom doorway, leaning on the frame and looking at us curiously.

"I finally gave in to Alice, Edward." I said sadly. His eyebrows arched up in confusion.

"If you can't figure it out, you're denser than I thought."

"It doesn't help my concentration that all of the girls are singing the same thing in their heads, it's like surround sound. There's no room for my own thought processes."

I just rolled my eyes. Melodramatic Edward. Alice signalled Esme, without letting the boys catch on, to the second stage: 'Operation Laundry Toys'.

"It's you boys' turn to do the laundry, Edward, and I suggest that the quicker that you get it done the quicker you can get on to other things." Esme said and looked directly at me. Apparently Edward had the same idea, because he raced off calling Jasper and Emmett's names. Carlisle was already at work, lucky him. He got a job at the local hospital in Denali as a doctor/surgeon.

EmPOV

"Aw, man! We've got to do the laundry?" I whined to Edward as soon as he told me. This isn't fair! How am I supposed to beat Jasper's high score in Halo when I have chores to do?

"The faster we get this done the quicker we can go back to our activities." Edward forcefully persuaded me. Jasper was already gathering the laundry from upstairs and bringing it into the basement. Why did he get the good job? Rooting through the girls' rooms with a reason, it's ultimately sneaky!

We made our way to the basement and started to sort the laundry into loads, according to Edward. Why do you need to do separate loads for colors, whites and darks? It seems like doing too much unnecessary work.

Anyway, like I was saying, I was sorting the laundry into piles, when a light thump alerts me to something falling out of the clothes and onto the floor. I look down and can't believe my eyes. It doesn't look like any of Rosalie's, I would definitely recognize it. It has to be either Alice's or Bella's, but innocent Bella?

"Uh, guys, look here." I said in a shocked voice. Jasper looked my way first and his expression mirrored my own. Utter disbelief and shock. It can't be Alice's, or else he would not look so shocked. Edward wasn't looking, probably thinking that it's one of my pranks again.

"Edward, look, really. It's not a prank. It belongs to one of the girls."

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly looked at me, then to where my gaze was staring. His eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

"It belongs to one of the girls, and it's not Rosalie's, I would recognize it, and you two wouldn't be seeing it if it was."

"It's not Alice's, that's for sure. Edward?" Jasper said accusingly. My lips twitched, and I fought back a flood of laughs. This was Bella's? How would Eddie the prude take it? I could see his carefully cultivated façade rising so that we don't see what he was really feeling. He picked it up carefully and stared at it, it seemed that if he looked at it long enough that it would behold its secrets. No such luck. With his other hand he motioned us up the stairs behind him.

We came into the livingroom and the girls were chatting animatedly in a tight group, much too low for us to hear. Edward stared at Bella expectantly; she just looked up at him with a confused expression. He rolled his eyes, I laughed. He held up my 'discovery' for the girls to see, most of the group burst out into laughter, some were snickering and crying they were laughing so hard.

"Emmett says that it isn't his, Jasper denies all knowledge of this belonging to Alice, and we won't even go there with Esme, dear Bella, love, what is this?"

She looked ready to blush, but to my surprise she didn't. Definite guilt on her part.

"You know what it is, Edward. It's a dildo." She almost snickered when she said it.

His expression hardened and he glared at her.

"Obviously. I meant what was it doing downstairs in the laundry?"

What Bella said next surprised me the most out of my long life in existence.

"It must have fell in with my laundry when I was cleaning my room yesterday." She said and shrugged it off. Alice and Rosalie were laughing so hard and rolling on the ground that it shook the house. They must have had something to do with this. Bella's too innocent.

Edward threw it at her and pinched the bridge of his nose, then ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella." He growled.

"Edward." She growled back, mockingly, and burst into laughter. She got up and walked provocatively over to Edward. It seemed more like something that Rosalie would do, not Bella. Something was definitely up, especially with that sneaky glint in her eyes.

Back to BPOV

Alice and Rosalie told me not to be shy or embarrassed about sexual things anymore if I wanted any chance to get to Edward. He obviously looked very uncomfortable with the 'toy' in his hands, imagining that it was mine, and likely used. Ha, as if, it went straight from the package and into the laundry. It was still fun to see him visibly squirm about the thought.

He threw it at me! He had the nerve to throw it at me!

"Bella." he growled, frustrated.

"Edward." I growled back, mocking his tone. As hard as I tried not to laugh, I couldn't take his expression. I burst out into laughter and jumped up, then started making my way over to him. His eyes narrowed, trying to calculate for my moves as if it was a chess game with Alice. Too bad he can't read my mind like Alice's to predict the move. My next move will be one that he won't predict, I assure him, and he won't forget this for a while. Time for payback to Eddie for making me marry him. Don't get me wrong, I do want to marry him, but I also think that he's fighting dirty. He'll transform me, but he wants marriage, and in order for me to marry him I want to have a 'human experience' before I'm transformed. In order for him to give me that 'human experience' he wants me to marry him because he says he's more reluctant than me to give me what we bargained for. He always gets his way, and I want to show him who Isabella Swan/Cullen really is.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned quietly in his ear like the girls showed me during the slumber party, "You know that I need something to satisfy me when you leave at night to go hunting."

His head turned to me and stared at me with astonishment at my false admittance.

"Isabella…" came his strangled reply, half air and half tortured moan.

(He he, I'm cruel for stopping here, but maybe you'll review faster if I cut off here. You know, as a little hint, I'm using my review count per chapter as a basis for updating, so the more you guys review the quicker the next chapter in Operation: Seductive-Bella will be posted. ;) )


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: You guys did great with the reviews! Keep it up and the next chapter will be posted quickly too!

**Chapter 21**

I can't believe that I'm actually going along with what the girls' suggested. After I pulled back when I falsely admitted to using 'toys' while he hunted, he cried out to me as if he was in pain. Ouch, poor Eddie. He he. Now the second part of the plan, leave on a shopping trip with the girls while the boys have the house to themselves, and if Alice is correct, as if she ever isn't, the boys will be going through my room to look for any other items like the one they found in the laundry, on Edward's request. He'll pay for that little indiscretion; Alice has already set up my room with hidden items that I'm sure would make Rosalie and Emmett look mild. Is Edward ever going to be pissed when we get back, he'll think that I'm keeping secrets from him, when I'm not actually, but it's fun none the less.

"We're going shopping until some time after lunch, all of the girls. I'm sure that you guys will find some way to preoccupy yourselves." I hinted a bit too obviously.

"And please reconsider that plan, little brother. You're going to find things that you weren't meant to find." Alice piped in, just to pique his curiosity. Alice winked at me, and Edward's eyes went large and hungry. Alice swept me up and ran me out to the car in a flash. The girls followed closely behind in a convoy of cars.

After my mind caught up with my body, and I realized what happened and where I was I finally wondered about what happened and what Alice did to actually make him react that way.

"Alice, what happened back there and what was with the look in his eyes?"

She looked back at me and giggled. That couldn't have been a good reaction.

"I showed him what me, Rosalie and Tanya planted in your bedroom, and apparently he thought that that kinky negligee was a bit over the top. He's actually convincing the guys to go through your room with him to find the items; he said that he'd deal with you after you came back if he actually found those items. It's hilarious."

I bit my bottom lip and rolled my eyes. He was going to make this very difficult.

JPOV

I haven't felt Edward so emotionally unstable in such a long time. He was ready to crack, and make me follow soon behind. It was too much.

"Jasper, Emmett, how would you guys like to do a bit of snooping with me?"

Emmett laughed at the change of heart 'Eddie' was undergoing with Bella being around so much.

"About time! What did you have in mind?"

"Alice showed me some quite scandalous pictures in her mind before she left, and I was wondering if you would help me retrieve these items, my close and trusted brothers."

"We're your only brothers." I pointed out.

He grinned maliciously. "I know."

"That grin makes me think that you're about to do something very Emmett."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emmett demanded, feinting anger.

"Exactly what it sounded like. The ideas you come up with usually result in a very angry Esme and a long punishment from the wives. They are very stupid, but Edward here is feeling the need to express some masculine dominance."

"At least Edward isn't intimate with Bella, and she can't punish him with with-holdance." Emmett whined. I laughed.

"It's much worse, Emmett, when said wife is determined to tease the shit out of said husband, and said husband can't touch said wife because of punishment. You know what Rosalie's like when she wants something, what if you were in that situation?"

"Ouch, I don't know if this is a good idea, Edward."

"You afraid of Rosalie?" Edward challenged. Emmett subtly nodded his head.

"Pussy." Edward muttered under his breath. Emmett nearly broke.

"I'm not _whipped!_" he said disgustedly. Edward's face lit up with dark amusement.

"Aw, Emmett, you don't like being teased? What a prude. Look at the power Rose has over you when she isn't even remotely close to you; she has you cowering in your boots!" He laughed. I laughed with him, it's true, we're all whipped, even Carlisle.

"Look who's taking. Who's whipping whom?" Emmett murmured back.

The cell phone at Edward's hip buzzed, and all three of us froze in horror. Oh no, what has Alice seen?

Edward gingerly took it out of its holder and flipped it open, reading the display.

"The girls" he mouthed to me. I nodded my head and worked on calming and innocent vibes running through the room to make Edward's argument seem more believable.

His face froze in mid hello.

"But…but…Bella!" he cried out in horror. His eyes mirrored his tone, and Emmett laughed back darkly at Edward's predicament.

"Who's whipped now?" Emmett said only loud enough for us to hear. I just nodded and Edward ignored the comment.

Back to BPOV

"Bella!" Alice cried out between laughs. "Emmett and Edward are arguing about who's whipped by their 'wives'. Emmett doesn't want to have to recommit to abstinence because of their little plan, and Edward is calling Emmett a pussy for 'cowering in his boots'!" Alice burst back into laugher, and I laughed along with her.

So Edward didn't think that I had any control over him, hun? That he was the one in the dominant position.

"Alice, you're right. I'm failing as a girlfriend if he actually thinks that he's not whipped."

I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialled Edward's number. I put it on speakerphone for the rest of the girls to hear. We were sitting in a large circle in the middle of the hall of the mall. People were giving us weird glances.

As soon as he picked up I started, sounding absolutely pissed off.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I screamed into the receiver, almost imagining his expression in person if I did that to him to his face.

"What do you think you're doing? Going through my room to look for some items that you shouldn't know about? IF YOU DARE TO STEP FOOT IN MY ROOM, AND LOOK FOR THOSE ITEMS, AND I HEAR ABOUT IT FROM ALICE I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL DESTROY THAT VOLVO, YOUR STEREOSYSTEM, EVERY ONE OF YOUR CD'S AND YOUR PRECIOUS VANQUISH! NOT ONE FRAGMENT OF ANYTHING I CROSS PATHS WITH WILL REMAIN RECOGNIZABLE!" I know it sounds a bit harsh, but I want him to truly be frightened. Threatening the Vanquish was bad enough, but the Volvo, Cd's and stereo-system was overkill.

"But…but…Bella!" he cried out like a child pleading with his parents. I almost laughed, and the rest of the girls were rolling on the floor in silent laugher.

"DON'T YOU BUT BELLA ME EDWARD CULLEN! You heard me! If you want your prized possessions to remain usable, I suggest that you find yourself some other way to amuse yourselves!"

"Bella, love, baby…" he tried to dazzle me, at this distance! He was incorrigible!

"No amount of dazzling will get you out of this Edward Cullen. You know the punishment, now go ahead and make your choice. Alice is watching you." I mocked to the girls by taking two fingers, pointing to my eyes and pointing at the phone. They broke out into hysterical laughter. I held my hand over the receiver so that he wouldn't hear. I gave them the look, pleading for them to calm down so that we didn't blow this.

Edward huffed. "Yes, dear. I love you, see you soon."

"You'll be lucky if I do love you by the end of this. Watch your step mister." I threatened. I could almost hear him pouting. I hung up the phone and broke into an almost deathly laughter. The rest of the girls laughed with me, silently hoping that he would try and call my hand.

EPOV

I'm whipped. It's official. I can't admit that to Emmett or Jasper, I'd die. How could she threaten the Vanquish? The music and the Volvo I could live with, but the _vanquish_? That's playing dirty.

_You are soooo whipped Eddie, and you called me a pussy._

_You know, there's always a chance of getting around Alice's vision, you could still try._

With my brother's thoughts, I almost heard the light bulb go off in my head. She said only for me not to go into the room, not my brothers.

_I can tell by the look on your face that you're not giving up. What did you think of to save your precious Vanquish?_

"For your information, Emmett, She only said for me not to step foot in her room, which is actually mine too. I can be in there, my room, while you two look through her stuff. We have to act fast before Alice gets out of her vision and gets Bella to call us."

We moved fast, and ran through the room faster than we were thinking. Just to be safe, I was sitting on the bed in the spare room, waiting for my brothers to bring me the treasure. They came back with quite a few things that made me shiver:

Handcuffs

Another dildo, battery operated

A negligee outfit that didn't cover anything

A playgirl magazine

A scrap book full of photo-shopped pictures of me, doing things that made me rethink a bit about my 'innocent' girlfriend.

Houston, we have a problem.


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Please take the **vote** in my profile, it relates the the future of this story, and your enjoyment! More details in footnote.

**Chapter 23**

We were walking out to our cars, debating whether it was the right time to go back to the house, acting all innocent, and catch the boys unaware, when Alice had a vision. She froze for a few moments, and then burst into laughter, rolling on the ground by her car and laughing hysterically. Something must have gone right for her to burst into laughter like that. I wonder what caught the boys' attention enough to elicit this response.

"Alice? What's up?" I asked when she was semi-coherent enough that I knew that she could respond to my question.

"Edward…he's sorting through…the things…that we planted in your…room!! He found the photo-shopped photos!!" She burst into laughter again, along with Rosalie and Tanya. My face contorted in confusion. I didn't know that they had photo-shopped pictures of somebody, and what were they of if they elicited this response on both sides?

"What photos?" I asked irritated as I massaged my closed eyelids with my fingertips.

Rosalie responded with too much enthusiasm. "We hacked into the computer where Esme keeps all of our photos and kind of manipulated them, putting Edward and you in positions that would make Edward blush. Of course, it doesn't look any better that we put them beside the battery operated dildo."

"You did what?" I stated, keeping my voice quiet, restating her words in my head.

"Of course not all of them are photo-shopped. You'd be surprised what Eddie did in 100 years of existence for fun, truth or dare really brings out the best in him." She continued.

"Like what?" I pressed, my curiosity piqued.

Alice pursed her lips and looked at me in the eye, fighting not to laugh.

"We caught Edward dancing downstairs with one of the stereo remotes in his hand for a microphone, singing and dancing to the music when he thought he was alone."

"What's so bad about that?" I thought aloud.

"He was naked, and it was Michael Jackson's thriller."

My eyes widened, trying to imagine Edward dancing like that, singing to the lyrics into a remote control. That was hard enough, but naked? I bit my lips and shut my eyes tight, willing myself not to burst out laughing in the middle of the street, but when the rest of the girls started laughing hysterically, I couldn't contain it anymore. I fell to the ground, laughing and taking large gasping breaths.

"And you have one of these pictures in the scrapbook that he found? Has he destroyed it yet?"

"No, he's flipping through it, refusing to let Emmett or Jasper go though the photos. He's embarrassed enough that they found 'your toys', but seeing him like that is beyond embarrassing to him. He's waiting to ambush you with what he found."

"I SOOO want to go through that book when I get my hands on it!!! I'll need girl power, though, because he won't likely let my hands on it once he shows it to me. I'll distract him and I need one of you girls to steal it from his grasp, and run like hell!"

"Some of the photos are porn that we found from the internet, and pasted his head on the models. You'll love it, but we'll need a bottle of wine to go with it just to help you."

I never thought about it before, can vampires get affected by alcohol? They don't have blood of their own, but they do ingest the blood, and it goes to their stomach, and then gets ingested to be used within their bodies. I wonder if, since they still have blood in their systems, and venom, that alcohol can still affect their brain like it does to humans.

"Can vampires get affected by alcohol like humans?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, but it takes more to get the same response, or a stronger substance. It doesn't taste good, and it isn't any better on the way up, so we don't usually use it. That's a good idea, Bella. We'll get drunk and go over the book together, telling you who and how we got some of the images. I haven't gotten drunk in _ages_." She complained.

"Good, so it's all planned then. Let's get this party started!!!" I screamed, and the girls screamed with me.

**EmmettPOV**

I have no idea why Edward is clutching that book so tightly. I mean, he won't even let me take a little peak inside. He would only do that if it's bad for his prudish reputation. What could innocent Bella have had that's that bad?

I had to get my hands on that book. I don't care what it takes, I'm getting my hands on that book, and when I do, if it's as good as I think it is I might just have a you-tube picture slideshow to post.

**EPOV**

I'm whipped and fucked. Great. How did they find out about the 'thriller' incident? I was sitting here, flipping through photos of some of the most embarrassing moments of my life, thinking about what Bella did when she looked at them. My brothers did say that they found it by the…dildo; I shuddered at the thought momentarily.

As if it wasn't hard enough to not think of her in _that _way before, now she has to go and admit to this! I assured her before, I may not be human but I am a man. And by now Alice has gotten wind of this, and she knows. She's so damn _breakable_ though; I can't even entertain the thought of us like that. I'm not going to damn her soul, but on the rare chance that she was turned, after we marry, we're going to need to christen our marriage in that way eventually. Does that mean that she's already doomed to a life of damnation because of me?

I looked down at the photos in front of me, as well as the objects. Maybe it does, and maybe it'll be worth it, that she won't regret being like this, and she'll still love me afterwards. She's pushing me too hard too fast though, I don't know how much longer I can resist like this, just thinking about her while I'm out hunting, touching the object infront of me, while flipping though the pictures. Which one does she like the best? No matter how embarrassing it may be for me, which ones does she prefer? Does she fantasize about us like this?

The pressure I felt, and the overwhelming lust I was feeling, damn near drove me over the edge. I groaned audibly. I guess I was going to have to get rid of my little problem before Bella gets home, or I may have a collapse of control and I could hurt her. It wouldn't be the first time.

(**Come on, I know you've all thought about it, don't deny it. You've thought about how Eddie manages to keep in control all of that Lust when she pushes him so far. He's only a man, as he's assured her in Twilight. Fess up!)**

**JasperPOV**

Damn Edward! Not again! Alice isn't even anywhere in reach! I don't know what he's thinking about, but whatever it is it has him a bit excited. I think I'll play with him a bit, maybe he'll get distracted enough so that we can steal the book from him. What's so damn important that he's guarding it so closely? Does it have anything to do with it being near Bella's toys?

I sent Edward's lust right back at him, intensifying the already overpowering lust that he sent at me. Serves him right! I hope Bella finds him!

**Back to BellaPOV**

Alice raced me back to the house, assuring me that it would be worth it. She had a sheepish look on her face, as if she saw something that she wasn't meant to see. What happened? Sometimes I wish I had her gift to see things. What was Edward doing right now?

Alice came to a silent stop in front of the house and shushed me with a finger to her lips. She exited the car and came over to open my door. She pulled me out and picked me up, whisking me up the front steps and into the foyer. I didn't even have time to react, and she brought me outside of a door in the third-story hallway, the door opposite to my own. The guest bedroom.

Alice motioned to me with her head to enter the room. I heard a masculine moan drift out from under the door. It sounded somewhat like Edward, but the moan was like a release, pleasure, and heavy breathing accompanied it. My eyes got wide and suspicious, so I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open.

The sight infront of me would be eternally burned into my memory.

"Edward!" I choked out in surprise and embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

He just grunted, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he shut his eyes, moaning my name.

"_Oh Bella…_"

(A/N: **I know that I am cruel, but I love these reviews that you guys are giving me, and when I leave it suspenseful I get more information back. I really need to know whether you guys want the explicit details of what Bella saw, making this into a MATURE rated story, granting other juicy details, or just let me leave it to your imaginations. Go vote on my profile to let me know, because it could be worth your while for the next chapter if I do manage to make it Mature. This next scene is 'fan yourself' hot, but it's your guys' choice, my faithful readers.)**


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short, it just needs to be this length. I'll work on a nice long, juicy one for you guys as long as you review!!!**

**AlicePOV**

My body went rigid as a vision swept over my eyes. If I didn't act fast, Jasper was going to get Bella's 'picture book' before me. No way, Jasper, honey. You aren't getting your hands on that book. I just needed Bella to get him to stop what he's doing, and confront him, then I can swoop in and steal the book out from under their noses.

**JasperPOV**

Ok, Eddie is preoccupied, Bella just found out about what he was doing, and Alice is on the kill. I sent out a wave of confusion to everyone, minus Edward, whom I sent another overwhelming dose of lust, and watched as chaos erupted around me.

**EmmettPOV**

I hid in Eddie's closet, listening and waiting for the opportune moment to crash out and steal the book, running like hell. I'd have to be a moron to think that I was the only one after that book, but if I kept me decision spontaneous then Alice can't see me doing anything.

I heard Bella's voice crack as she asked Edward what he was doing, and Edward's strangled reply, then him moaning her name. Boy, this is awkward.

**BellaPOV**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**­­­­­­­­­­­­

The sight infront of me was forever burned into my memory. I only imagined, in my wildest dreaming fantasies, looking at Edward like this, and here he is, naked and moaning my name, right in front of me.

My gaze swept over his perfect body. The more I stared at him, the more aroused I became. His muscles were flexing and spasming as his hand gripped his manhood tightly, and pumped up and down with such force that I would have thought painful. He moaned my name over and over, making his muscles flex and spasm, then drive him faster. His eyes rolled in to the back of his head as he closed his eyes, his entire body shuddering with release, taking a deep breath. No doubt that he could smell my arousal at this point; I could only imagine what it was doing to him while he felt the pleasure flood through his body.

"Edward." I tried to say in a disapproving tone, but it came out in a quiet moan. He released himself and splayed his hands and legs across the bed, trying to regulate his breathing, not bothering to cover himself up or look at me. He was still painfully erect, and it made nasty thoughts run rampantly through my head. Oh how strong the urge was to run over to him and jump on him, stratling him and grinding into him, eliciting my own responses from his body.

I clutched my hands tightly at my sides, but as my eyes ran over his serene facial features, and how beautiful he was, fully naked too, the urge overpowered my control and faster than I was thinking I ran over to him and jumped on top of him. I managed to land in a stratling position, and before I was thinking I grinded myself into his hips, making his eyes shoot open and stare at me disbelievingly. His hands placed themselves on my hips in a restraining manner, but I still managed to wiggle and grind, making him moan and groan. When he managed to restrain most of my hip's movements, I started with my hands, running them everywhere I could reach. I couldn't deny the pleasure I got just from his hands on my hips, his thumbs running in small circles with their own accord.

As I could feel a large moan build itself in Edward's throat, I silenced him with a kiss. One of his hands managed its way into my hair, pulling me to him tightly. My own hand made its way into his hair, pulling and tugging at the immortal strands of bronze locks. (**Once again, I am so cruel! Keep up the votes, the majority is saying Mature, and I will post their lemon next chapter, maybe, if I am pursuaded to do so...)**

**UnknownPOV**

I watched in silence as Emmett, Jasper and Alice made their way to the kill. I know it isn't usually like me to do this, but I'd rather not have to deal with Edward after Emmett made his you-tube picture slideshow, Jasper doing something no less embarrassing, and Alice using it for leverage. It's not fair to Edward, and the moans that were coming from the bedroom let me know that he and Bella were otherwise preoccupied.

I ran at vampire speed past the hunting wolves and into the bedroom silently. My eyes didn't wander from my target, keeping my mind silent as to not alert Edward's attention, I only hope that Bella has him preoccupied enough that he doesn't notice my empty mind.

I got my hands on the book and raced out the door again, down the hallway, through the foyer and out to the cars. I just kept running, knowing the one destination that I was really safe at for the moment from my now likely furious family.

Carlisle and the Denali General Hospital.

**AlicePOV**

I watched in horror as everything set itself in motion too quickly to do anything but watch: Bella grinding into Edward; pushing him beyond his control lines, Emmett and Jasper pouncing for the book, and me wrestling through them like a football/ballet combination. A fast and mysterious person that I couldn't identify arriving before us and stealing the book, Edward not even noticing a thing, Jasper, Emmett and I crashing into one large heap in the corner in the place that the book once was, Edward's eyes snapping open glaring at us with hatred and hunger, his eyes a darker black than I have ever seen, Bella taking advantage of Edward's lack of attention and grinding into him again, making them both moan loudly, the four of us staring at her in horror.

It was too late though, I dived for the book, completing the vision I just saw. Before the awkwardness of the situation set itself in, I screamed.

"THE BOOK IS ON ITS WAY TO THE HOSPITAL AND CARLISLE! We have to hurry if we want to get out hands on it again!"

Carlisle will kill us if he finds out what we've been doing. He'll snip all of my credit-cards, destroy the video-game systems, set fire to the library, and destroy all traces of music in the house as punishment for us! NOOO Not the CREDIT CARDS!!!!

Edward cradled Bella in his arms as he dressed himself at vampire speed and easily raced out ahead of us on the path to the missing 'picture book' and its stealer before we were nearly killed by our oh so loving father.


	25. Chapter 25

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: REVIEW!! You're doing a great job keeping me updating quickly. If you want this to continue quickly, I suggest that you review, please.

**Chapter 25**

**CarlislePOV**

I had just gotten finished with a surgery that came in from a car crash. I just needed a little break, so I made my way to my office. I was walking along the hallway, almost at my destination, when a slight breeze alerted me to a presence with me. I looked around, seeing nothing, but my ears told me otherwise. Footsteps were pacing circles in my office, although I hadn't seen the door open or see anybody. A familiar scent wafted up my nose, alerting me to trouble at home. She wouldn't be here if something wasn't wrong in the first place.

With my curiosity piqued, I made my way into my office and shut the door behind me.

**BPOV**

Damn! Just when I almost had Edward, he was naked too (one word: WOW), and for the first time he didn't restrain me! Why did she have to go and do something so stupid? When's the next time that I get Edward cornered like this again? Edward flew down the stairs and flung me onto his back, not even bothering with the Volvo. Something must be wrong, or something very interesting in that book, because he totally forgot about my nauseous tendencies with his speed.

I just buried my head into his back and waited for this to be over. Just to be bad, I reached down and pinched his ass. I heard him sigh and shake his head, scoffing at me. At least he got a few chuckles out of it.

Edward bounded through the front doors of the hospital first, with me still on his back. The nurse looked up at us, and then looked at Edward lustfully. I glared at the woman, picking up a magazine from the table as Edward zoomed past. When we passed the nurses station/secretaries desk, with the nurse still staring, I flung the magazine in her face, hard. She looked at me surprised.

"Back off my boyfriend you vulture." I hissed at her. She took a step back, glaring at me, and went back to her work. I didn't notice that Edward continued walking during the ordeal, and we were still bouncing down the hallway at a fast human speed.

"Jealous, are we Bella?"

"No." I pouted. "I just didn't like the way she was looking at you."

"Sure." He scoffed again.

We entered a professional looking office, and two people sitting in the chairs by the desk.

"Carlisle?" I asked, curiously. He turned to me affectionately and nodded. I looked at the other person, of course, the one who disturbed my make-out session with Edward.

"Hand over the book, Rose." I growled.

She looked at me with an 'I dare you' look on her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want Carlisle to know the fun you and Emmy had in his office and in the Mercedes? You hand me the book and nobody gets grounded."

Rose looked at me with utter terror. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, Carlisle! There's something that you should know about your office and Car…" I started in a teasing tone directed at Rose. I looked at Edward, who had an amused look on his face. The others came bursting through the door and glared at me and Edward for arriving here quicker.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked sternly. Rose had the book in one hand, directed at Carlisle.

"Rosalie!" Emmett scolded. "How dare you take the book first? I wanted to put that up on you-tube! I had everything planned out!"

"Not likely Emmett!" Jasper challenged.

"Oh yeah, whatever! I was in the closet, ready to strike when Bella made her move!"

Edward's head sharply twisted in my direction accusingly.

"BELLA! Were you just using me to distract me so that they could get the book?"

"No!" I said, feeling guilty. "Just Alice." I whispered, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

Edward groaned.

"And here I thought it was because you loved me, how foolish." He sounded hurt.

My eyes widened in shock and pain. "Of course I love you! I didn't mean to actually jump you, I was just going to do something to distract you, but when I saw what you were doing, in all your natural splendour, it drove me off the edge and beyond all of your boundary lines! How would you react to me touching myself and you walked in, seeing me naked. What would you do? Certainly not just stand there watching me, that's for sure. Do you understand?"

He looked sheepishly at me. "I guess that we're going to have to test that theory out, won't we?"

I blushed and buried my head in my hands. I had to find a way to get my hands on that book! Nobody would touch me, or hurt me, and if anybody tried, Edward would hurt them, regardless that I'm blackmailing him. I got an idea, and I looked to Alice, seeing that vacant expression on her face. I knew that she knew, and I had to do something to distract Edward or else he'd know too, effectively ending said plan.

I turned to Edward, and looked at him. I saw fright cross his features, seeing that little glint of promiscuity in my eyes, and walked closer to him. I just had to buy enough time for Alice to have the vision and start blocking him.

"Oh, Edward, I would love to test out that theory. Maybe I can show you what I do when you're away, hunting, and what I use those items you found for. I am also thinking about showing you my private stash, the things that you don't know about."

I had to distract him more, even with the glazed over look in his eyes, I knew that I needed more.

I kept walking, and pressed myself into him firmly. I could feel every muscle of his, even the bulge in his pants where I knew that he was thinking about me and what I supposedly did when he was hunting. I wrapped one arm around his neck and rested the other on his hip, then switched us around so that I was pressed into the wall with his back facing Alice. With the hand around his neck, I gave her the thumbs up, and reached in to him with my lips. I teased his neck, ear and jaw line with my lips, listening as his breathing laboured. With my free hand, I prepared to take his attention unawares. I suddenly pressed the hand at his hip into the bulge in his pants, feeling him jump away from me and look at me with surprise and horror. I looked at him and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. In one swift motion, I watched as Alice swooped in beside Rosalie, who stood there like a statue with her mouth hanging open, and took the book, ran to me, grabbed me from the distance between Edward and me, and ran out of the hospital. From my perch on Alice's shoulders, I saw the others slowly run behind us at human speed, watching surprised humans eye our convoy suspiciously. Once in the forest, Alice broke into a full out vampire run, giving me the book.

"If they manage to get their hands on you, knowing full well that Edward is faster than me, you need to guard the book with your life. Carlisle is in pursuit now, seriously suspicious as to our interruption in his office. He wants to know what's in the book."

I nodded and kept an eye on the blurs behind us.

"Alice, I know how to make the book safe!" She looked up at me curiously.

"Blood! I can use my blood against them! They don't want me to spill my blood, and I can use that against them! Get me into the kitchen!"

Alice did as I ordered, and swept into the house and into the kitchen. I grabbed a steak knife and nodded to Alice. I didn't even see Esme from the corner of the kitchen eyeing us and the knife.

"What are you doing with that, Bella dear?"

"We need protection from the others! They want my book!"

"You know that a knife won't hurt them, right?"

"It may not hurt them, but it hurts me." she just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hand over the human, Alice." Edward said from the doorway, his hair windblown and his expression furiously playful.

"Don't tell me that, I don't have her hostage, she has herself hostage."

"What do you mean?"

"Take one step or the palm gets it!" I said and raised the knife point to my palm. Edward's eyes widened in true horror, spreading his hands at his sides in restraint. Instantaneously, several other vampires came to a halt behind his arms.

"Alice and I are going to go for the night, along with Rosalie and Tanya. No boys! This is an Edward picture fest! I'll see you when I get back; we're going to a hotel close by." I nodded to Alice again, who just picked me up so that I kept the knife to my palm to keep the boys at bay.

All of us got into the car and zoomed off, leaving behind several pissed off vampire counterparts.

"Ok, Alice. Do you have the wine and alcohol?" I asked for the last time. I had no idea what they planned for the night, all I knew was that Alice had video recorders and cameras ready for us to capture the wild night to show to the boys. I swear that Alice almost passed out from laughing when she received that last vision about tonight.

She bounced into the room with two bottles of liquor and a carton of orange juice.

"The orange juice is for you. You add the Vodka to it, and it will just taste like orange juice, but it will get you drunk fast, so limit your intake. There is another bottle of wine, that's the big 2L bottle, and the smaller one is 90 proof."

"Are you planning on getting hammered tonight, Alice? What if the boys find us? Edward will have a field day."

"I'm not telling. Lets get started quickly then."

So all of us sat in the middle of the room in a circle, alcohol next to the book, and we flipped to the first page.

Page one: a shot of Edward streaking across a stage in a high school, a petrified girl in the front attempting to sing, but hearing all of the laughter and cat calls from the audience are terrifying her.

"Ok, Bella. This is a real picture. I forget which school it was, but Emmett dared Edward to streak at the local talent show in school. Being the prude, he put up quite a fight, but in the end this was the result. There were several months afterwards where girls were literally handing off of his arms. Cue next shot." Alice giggled.

Page two: Edward standing inside a classroom, and a Lauren-like slut pressing herself into him, grabbing him, and his petrified look on his face, like a deer in the headlights.

"This one resulted from the talent show. She cornered him in the English room, and grabbed the goods! You should have seen it. She said that she seen him up on stage and hasn't seen anything so big! He was absolutely embarrassed! He locked himself in his room for three years after that! We had to move!" Rosalie tried to say in between bouts of insane giggles. "You'll have to understand when he really looks hesitant in English. It isn't his favourite subject anymore."

"I can't believe it! Really? He streaked, and this girl threw herself on him? Did he press charges?"

"He was too embarrassed to show his face in court. Carlisle offered to go for him, and explain, but he adamantly refused."

Page Three: a generous groin shot of Edward, bending forward.

I instantly shot my hand forward and covered the photo.

"I don't care if you are my sisters! This isn't something I want burned into your immortal memory! It's for my eyes only!" The others erupted into girly giggles.

"Who do you think took the shot, Bella?" Rosalie piped up to explain:

"Ok, so, we were going swimming up in Alaska, one of our escapes from the human world. Emmett and Jasper pulled a prank on him. Jasper distracted Edward while Emmett went underwater and pulled his suit off of him, running for shore. Once Emmett was on shore, he made a show to Edward of ripping the suit to shreds. Edward ran off, growling and cursing murderously at Emmett, who was running for his life. Emmett hid behind me, and what a funny sight, I can tell you, Alice gave me a spare suit for Edward, concerned about seeing him in her visions nude too many times. So, anyway, I threw him the suit while Alice waited for the right moment to snap him, and caught him picking up his suit on the ground. Now that we mention it, something always happens while we're swimming. We should schedule another swimming trip, but we'll need your help. Edward's a bit against swimming now, and talent shows, and English classes." She snickered, and took a swig of the 90 proof."

"It's still something that I am going to limit now! My eyes!" I said as I took my free hand, pointing to my eyes. I reached in the plastic covering and took the photo out, creasing it in half and hiding it in my bra.

"Anymore of those and I'm going to have to hide them too."

"Don't worry, we've got them all in the computer. Anyone looking at them would think that we're exhibitionists."

Page four: Edward dancing in a livingroom, a remote in hand for a microphone, with his hand covering the groin area from the camera.

"How did you guys get this one? It's not like he'd have let you get it."

"Automatic timer on the camera. I timed it and ran, knowing that he wouldn't see the camera, and the flash turned off. He was dancing to Michael Jackson's Thriller, and that was the last groin grab." She burst out laughing hysterically.

"Does he always do this?" I asked giggling. I looked down at the large glass of orange concoction that Alice gave me, it was empty.

"Fill me up again, Alice." I instructed seriously. She pursed her lips and laughed, filling me up again.

"Do you know what you said? Fill me up? I'm sorry, I may be your sister, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with that, replacing Edward like that, he would kill me." Every girl burst out laughing, and I blushed red.

"Fine, I'll call him to come and refill me."

"He didn't tell me that you guys were like that." She teased.

"We weren't." I replied with a giggle, no longer able to even think about being mad, it came out in giggles anyway.

"No need, he's been outside the room watching us."

"WHAT?" EDWARD!" I screamed and half giggled. A sharp crack at the door alerted me to Alice's truth. I turned around too quickly, ending up getting dizzy and falling to the floor. I looked up with the absence of the thud, and felt two cold, muscular arms holding me up.

"You know that eavesdropping is rude." I chastised with a giggle. His facial features hardened, and looked over to Alice and Rosalie, who were hiding the bottles behind their backs like children.

"Ease up, Eddie, those pictures are YUMMY!" I said as I bit my lip.

"You think that it's funny, do you?" He said with a tease. I giggled and nodded my head, reaching into my bra and pulling out the picture of the beach.

"I like this one a lot." I said as he snatched it out of my hands. He looked at the picture and at me repeatedly.

"You would like that one, wouldn't you?" He mused.

"I'd like the real thing, if I could get my eyes on it, Mr. Prude." I giggled.

"Yeah, you're drunk, and I'm going to strip for you. Do you have any idea what you're proposing? You're hard to manage under normal circumstances, let alone uninhibited." He still looked unsure.

"I'm not drunk, I'm in need of being filled again."

"She asked me to fill her up, Edward. I really wouldn't feel comfortable doing that." Alice giggled and dropped to the floor in laughter.

He looked to me with a teasing and amused face.

"Am I not enough?"

"You never filled me up yet, Eddie. And I'm not drunk! I've drank a bit to make me giggly." I protested.

"Do the test, then, and I'll consider 'filling you up again.'"

The rest of the girls burst out into laughter again at his tone. He took a piece of chalk from Alice's hands, and drew a line from one end of the room to the other, about a meter and a half in length.

"Now, walk from this point to here, one foot in front of the other." He instructed. I did as I was told, and managed to make it without tripping.

"Hey, my clumsy self disappeared with the 'influence'. Maybe I should do this more often." I suggested.

"Not so fast, you still have another test. Put your arms out straight and reach in to touch the end of your nose."

I put my arms out straight, and eyed him. Looking at him clothed made my imagination wander to the pictures.

"Stop with the distraction, Bella. Touch your nose."

I started to reach in to touch my nose, but I didn't want to. When I was almost touching my nose, and he was concentrating on my nose, I let my hand drop and grab him.

"That isn't your nose, Bella." He said tensely and embarrassed. Just to spite him, I quickly reached in and touched my nose.

"I didn't want to." I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out. His face quickly turned to lust and love. I saw Alice straighten out in a vision. A few of Edward's muscles clenched, but he otherwise didn't say a word.

"You two are certainly going to have fun."

"I take it that I passed?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"You passed." He whispered in a velvet whisper that sent chills down my spine.

"Leave, go back to the house, unless you are into hard core porn now." He demanded of the others. They quickly left the room, leaving the orange juice and vodka that belonged to me. I walked over to the vodka and took a small swig.

"Mmmmm." I let a sigh out as it slid down my throat, burning a bit.

"Just a moment, Edward. Weren't we going to wait for the honeymoon to 'play'?"

"Neither of us can wait anymore. Consider it an early present from me." he whispered as he made his way over to me. I didn't know if I was feeling trapped or hunted. Either way was good.

(**I set the stage for the lemon, now, are you sure you want it? If you do, review and SCREAM IT OUT LOUD!! There's no need to be embarrassed. If someone should be embarrassed, it should be me for having this filthy pleasure coming from my twisted mind. If you don't, review anyway. It's always nice to hear what you liked most about the chapter, so I can improve future chapters. Please?)**


	26. Chapter 26 LEMON

Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 26**

**(A/N: as per your request, here's the lemon, but this chapter may be skipped if you are uncomfortable with the steam from Edward and Bella. Going through the VMT's didn't help my twisted mind, either…Anyway, Enjoy! You deserve it!)**

It was my fault for actually saying that I would like to see Edward hunt, of course I didn't mean it in this context, but at least it is hunting, right?

The intensity of his eyes, the way he set his jaw as he eyed me, the dishevelled state of his hair all made the throbbing between my legs grow in intensity. Somehow, I didn't doubt that Edward knew what he did to me, and how it affected me, right down to the cell.

"Edward, I'm curious, what do you hide behind that prudish attitude? What have you learned in your entire existence about pleasing women and turning them on?" I eyed him cautiously for his walls to start going up, like they always did when someone questioned his hidden sexuality.

He laughed low and darkly. "You really want to _know_? Or do you just want me to _show_ you."

My breath hitched at the many possible meanings behind what he said. Did he have some sort of experience without loosing his 'virtue' as he called it?

"How about both?" I asked, knowing that I couldn't have both, but it couldn't hurt to try.

He eyed me, roaming over my lounging body in the chair, thinking, debating.

"I think that showing you would be easier. I did it on a dare from Emmett, the dufus, but I never thought that I would ever have to get the chance to use my hidden skills. Vampires never forget, no matter what." He whispered softly in my ear, blowing out slightly. A shiver made its way up my spine and back down again. While I was concentrating on the shiver, Edward took advantage of my distraction. His tongue darted out behind my ear, hitting the soft spot, and grazed his sharp teeth over the lobe. I moaned quietly in response. He pulled back again to tease me.

"Edward." I moaned like a child, trying to guilt their parents to getting them something they are adamant against. He looked back at me with amusement.

"Do you want me to continue or not?" He asked blatantly.

I nodded my head reluctantly, but he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Don't leave! I didn't mean to offend you!" I said quickly, trying to figure out what I did wrong in a moment of panic. My breathing increased and my eyes widened, tears started forming in the sides of my eyes.

Edward just looked back at me with soft eyes. "I'll be right back; Alice just dropped something off for me."

He returned shortly after with a medium sized portable stereo and a bag of clothes. He put the stereo on top of the dresser and plugged it in, then took his bag and exited for the bathroom.

(Promiscuous Girl, Nelly Furtado)

He came out in an extremely tight long sleeved, black shirt with his leather jacket over top of it. A very generous portion of his chest was showing to me. When I looked down, only one word escaped my mouth.

"Wow." I ogled and moaned. Edward plus tight black leather pants definitely mix. His vampiric runner's legs flaunted themselves through the leather. I just sat there and drooled at the creature that called himself my fiancé. I couldn't wait to get my teeth into a piece of that meat!! (I mean, come on, I am a very sexually frustrated young woman who sleeps _beside_ the sexiest creation on earth, and he comes out in LEATHER? I'm combusting already! He hasn't even showed me anything yet!)

He turned around and went back to the door, locking it, and then closed the curtains painfully slowly. With the lighting dimmed like this, I turned on the lamp beside me to get more of an eyeful of the dessert infront of me. I shamefully checked out the rear profile as he closed the curtains. His ass looked so hot and tight in those pants, the way he moved was deliberately tempting me to stay put. It was all I could do to breathe and stay put, waiting as patiently as I could for his surprise while admiring the sight that he always kept from me. Just leave me in control for a few minutes, or hours…

He turned on the stereo, and guess what song blared out of the speakers? Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado.

I watched as he stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed, and hips gyrating and shaking to the beat, his hands above his head, teeth biting his lower lip. _Oh MAN do I ever need that sexy creature!!!_

"You might want to get more comfortable, Bella, love. You look like you're about to pass out." He said temptingly as he continued his show, eyes still appearing closed. I couldn't even think about taking my eyes off of him, this time I knew for certain that he'd disappear into thin air, nothing this taunting could be real.

I took a shallow, shaky breath, willing the heat pooling between my legs that could put a werewolf to shame to die down, making my reaction a bit less obvious and uncomfortable.

He took a step back, running his hands up his thighs, then rested his hands on either side of his hips, making a -quick for a human- thrust in my direction, then grinded into air, as if something was there.

_**Promiscuous girl, **_

_**Wherever you are, **_

_**I'm all alone,**_

_**and it's you that I want,**_

The voice in the song seemed to go perfectly with Edward's actions, screaming at me, touching me, caressing me, loving me. The next part of the song seemed to react for me.

_**Promiscuous boy,**_

_**You already know,**_

'_**that I'm all for what you're waiting for,**_

_**Promiscuous girl, **_

_**You're teasing me, **_

_**You know what I want,**_

_**And I got what you need…**_

Oh, Edward, do you ever…

I thought I drooled over him in the leather jacket and the leather pants, was I ever wrong.

His hands lightly gripped the edge of his jacket, and pulled his arms out of the sleeves without missing a beat, throwing it at me. I squealed and buried my face deep in the jacket, inhaling his magnificent scent. He chuckled, and brought my attention back to the present. Oh how I wish that I was beside him, and that his hips were grinding into mine!

He gripped the bottom of his shirt next, pulling it up with his arms, showing his chest piece by piece.

A shirtless sex god in tight leather pants giving me a strip-tease in my hotel room.

Drool literally started creeping out of the corner of my mouth. My eyes rolled up into my head momentarily when I thought about what was to come off next.

He watched me eyeing his pants, and laughed. Just to spite, he lowered it just enough so that I could see the v that lead down to his manhood.

"Edward, just a little lower?!" I moaned-instructed him.

I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled from underneath of me. I just got on my hands and knees and crawled my way over to where he grinded and swayed. I knew that he knew I approached, but he probably wanted to see what I was going to do.

I made my way over to him, and sat up on my knees infront of him, looking up at him and the tightness at his crotch area. He liked this as much as I did.

I took my tongue and started mid-thigh, working my way up the leather to his hip.

"As sexy as you look, I can't take it anymore. I realize now that I didn't _need _you like I need you now. Love me, Edward, slow and hard. Show me how much you love me. **Please!!**"

He picked me up, and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. He took me over to the bed and set me down gently; eyeing me with hungry eyes (nothing like what my eyes must have looked like)

I quickly made away with the night shirt I was wearing from the slumber party. Edward looked down and eyed my chest with pleasure.

"Off with the painted-on pants." I demanded. He chuckled and reached around the back for the zipper. With ease, he slid his muscular legs out of the tight leather, and then crawled back on the bed with me.

"How did you learn to do that, Edward?" I asked, trying to slip out the last coherent thoughts out of my head.

"I had to learn. As part of the bet, Emmett made me get a job at a strip-club. I was their highest paid 'model'. They said that I should go professional." He chuckled.

"And why didn't you?"

"Well, playgirl did come around to me with an offer. I politely refused, but they managed to get a picture of me at the job, and put it in, so the issue that Alice has at home was the issue that they put me in there, trying to get women to make me change my mind. It didn't work."

I looked down to where Edward was caressing my inner thighs. I noticed that Edward had already torn off my panties while offering the description.

"Are you ready Edward?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

"No, after that little show, if you weren't vampire I would rape you."

"Who's saying that it's against my will?"

"I would have attacked you before you could realize what I was doing, and therefore not able to give your consent, therefore also being rape."

"Mmmmm, sure." He whispered before trailing his nose lower along my abdomen and to my inner upper thighs. My legs opened of their own accord, more-so than they were before. Edward took a deep breath and sighed.

I closed my eyes, anticipating his next touch, only dreaming what kind of touch he would make. When I felt something cold and wet come in contact with the throbbing, I let out a rather loud moan of ecstasy. Just like when we kissed, his mouth moving against mine in synchronicity, he moved against me to drive out the ultimate pleasure. I felt his cold tongue slip inside, and I bucked my hips to him.

His hands started gripping my outer hips, dragging his burning touch along them while he worked the throbbing.

His hands started creeping up, along my ribcage, to the sides of my breasts. I screamed out in pleasure, from the whole feeling. His thumbs dragged in to my nipples, making them peak more-so than they already were. He cupped them gently and ran his tongue along my clit. I screamed out his name again. Such torture! Why would we wait for the wedding for such a naughty indulgence?

"I…n..need…you!" I managed to stutter out, to my amazement.

"Do you now?" He teased, breathing outwards into my sensitive area that occupied his head precious moments before.

"Edward!" I inhaled as I said his name, hoping for it to come out persuasive.

He pulled away from my hips and ran his tongue along the skin of my torso, his body pressing against mine as he came closer to my head.

When he licked and sucked my breasts, I grabbed his ass and pressed him tightly into me, making his head enter my heated, throbbing core before he could stop me.

"Bella." he sighed with a moan. Now that it was started, he slowly and gently continued the slick path inwards. With his slow descent, when he ripped the barrier mixed with the coolness of his skin, I barely felt the pain. It was like he was numbing the area as he went, so my body increased my internal body temperature to compensate.

He stopped when he rested entirely inside me, relishing in the feelings. It was as if a void of my biology was whole now, like the feeling of Edward leaving, then when he continued that little hole in my chest felt better, like he had some vital part of me the entire time that was only mine in his presence.

"Damn, Bella, you're so…tight…and wet!" his eyes were rolling in his head and his breathing had become a pant.

He eased backwards with slow torture. When he eased himself back in, it was powerful but extremely teasing. If this helped him with his control, damn, I could certainly enjoy this type of torture. I felt submissive, somehow, under his strong arms and powerful thrusts. Like he said all along, the damsel in distress, like he felt that I needed protection, and he was offering a physical way to show his love and protection.

I started to squirm under him, trying to get him to go faster, but it only made my breasts jiggle a bit. He looked down at them and licked his lips.

He closed his rolling eyes again and pulled back, thrusting into me again with a bit more speed. He was gentle the entire time, even despite his power. I couldn't wait to be a vampire to see how the sensations differ.

He continued pulling back and thrusting forward with noticeable speed each time. Once, against my will, I reached up and bit the straining tendons of his neck. I had to be gentle enough as to not break my teeth, but using my tongue with my teeth seemed to warrant enough pleasure to make him go faster, panting my name with each thrust.

It wasn't too long after that when the pleasure swept over me. My every muscle in my body tensed up, I felt myself tighten around him, then every muscle relax again.

"Edward." I moaned, trying to grasp as much of the feeling as I could. He screamed my name and gripped the sides of the bed, crushing the frame under his power and passion.

He went faster as he screamed, driving into me with incredible power, but managed not to hurt me. I felt a cool liquid pour into me, and Edward's muscles relax again as he thrust one last time to remember the feeling.

He exited me and crashed to the bed like stone.

"I wish you could have felt it like I did, Bella, with every sense burning with the pleasure, the heat, and the wetness. Wow." He said in one large breath, it was as if he was embarrassed that he was panting and nearly hyperventilating.

"I'm the luckiest female on the planet. There's no way that anybody else could do that so well as you. Wow. That's the only thing that sums it up well enough. Wow."

I closed my eyes and tried to labour my breathing. "I expect better on the honeymoon, Mr. Cullen, it it's at all possible without being vampire."

"Trust me, Mrs. Masen-Cullen, it will be possible. I won't be so forgiving next time, you'll have to scream and scream and scream for the sweet release."

My breathing hitched, just when I had it to a point where I was receiving the necessary amount of oxygen to live.

"I'm holding you to that, Mr. Cullen."

"It's a promise, my lovely soon to be wife."

I've had a couple complaints about the sexual references in the story, it's M now, it's pretty much guaranteed, and whatever gets you guys to review works best. Last chapter you guys managed to make the most reviews for one chapter of any of my stories. Good work! This chapter was dedicated to your reviews, and for making my day.)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Now we can continue on with the story…

I was sitting in the livingroom, watching the television, when Tanya came back excitedly through the door.

"We've got mail!" she yelled excitedly, flipping through several envelopes. We all got up from our perches and ran for the source of her voice.

She distributed her stack, and we started flipping through our assorted bills, of course Alice's stack outnumbered all of ours' combined. I stared down at the envelope in my hands, somehow knowing that I wanted to be in privacy while I reviewed its contents.

"I'll be in the library for a few moments, ok?" Everyone nodded their heads, somehow knowing that I wanted to be alone for a while. Even Edward nodded, after staring me in the eyes until he fully relented, even knowing that all odds pointed to the conclusion that it was the court summons from my parents.

Regardless, I entered the library and shut the door behind me. I stared down at the envelope, musing about how the contents will change our lives, not just my own. It was an awful lot of work for everyone to do, just for my sake, and it made me feel a bit guilty.

With my middle finger's miniscule nail, I sliced the top of the envelope off and pulled out the folded papers inside. It was the summons for the court, like I suspected, but the charges put me off guard. They were going to the courts, refuting that my grandmother wasn't in her proper state of mind while she willed her entire fortune and estate to me, and all of her business regarding the estate to be taken care of by her specially appointed lawyers, to me. They think that Renee, the only daughter of the fourth richest couple in the world, is lawfully entitled to what her daughter inherited, and intended to be given her share, or be given entrustee rights until her daughter came of age to inherit the fortune, like the will said. Renee didn't know about the marital clause that the lawyers alerted me to when they told me the details about the massive fortune I was inheriting from a grandmother I haven't seen in years.

I heard a firm knock on the door, and somehow knew it would be Edward.

"Come in." I said with an emotionless voice.

Edward, indeed, gracefully strode over to my location and wrapped me in a hug.

"Jasper alerted me to a storm of emotions coming from the library, and wondered if I wanted to know. Is anything wrong love?"

"The court letter came in today, and the Marital Clause sprung back into my memories. Renee and Charlie are attacking my grandmother, saying that she wasn't mentally stable when she willed me her entire fortune, and that it rightfully belongs to Renee. And if we want to keep the money, regardless of the court decision, we need to be married, bringing the Marital Clause into effect, making the money and estate legally mine, earlier than planned, and able to be transferred into the Swiss Bank account, property deeds in a Swiss Bank Safety Deposit Box, untouchable. Don't get me wrong, I want to marry for you, not for the money; I just don't want to see my grandmother's fortune wasted in Renee's hands. Her properties are gorgeous, beyond words. Esme would enjoy redecorating the estates. I was particularly close to my grandmother, wrote her letters of what went on with Charlie and Renee. After Charlie and Renee separated, Charlie started restricting my freedoms. Writing to my grandmother was one of them. I still received her letters up until she died. That might help with the fact that she was in sound mind until she was upon her death bed. I think she was partially psychic. Before she died, I was with her, trying to convince her that she wasn't going anywhere, when out of the blue she said that she put a secret clause in her will for me, and the time would come when one other will also be entrusted with the fortune, physically and spiritually bonded to me, and would help me escape Renee's grasp. She fully knew how demonic and twisted her daughter had become, and she said that she was disgusted, knowing that Renee was once her daughter, but was glad that she could make out an angel, me, from her evil. I never understood at the time what she was talking about, but I know now what she was talking about. We must initiate that clause, or her filthy, spoiled half-daughter will get her hands on the clean fortune of my grandparents!!"

"Half-daughter?"

"Yes, her rich husband's daughter. I think that there's more to it than I think. She look's remarkably like Renee to start with, so she might be her real daughter, if she was cheating with the man while she was married to my dad, which I can see her doing. She's about my age, with her dad's sandy-blonde hair, and typical model-beauty. She works for modeling firms in the Caribbean. She's like a devil incarnate. I love Rosalie with my entire heart, but even she'd get a run for her money when dealing with Lucia Dwyer."

Edward kissed my forehead softly. "We can marry whenever you want. I didn't know that this was so important to you. I knew that it was important, but not of this magnitude. Just keep in mind that the sooner we're married, the sooner the rest of the events will take place."

"I want to get married sometime during the court battle, maybe even half-Vegas, half-Alice planned. Either way, by the end of the court battle, I want that money in a Swiss account overseas."

"I think that Alice and Jasper can handle that. Do you think that Lucia will be at the court when the rest of them will be?"

"More than likely. She never liked having the spotlight away from her, and will, no doubt, find some way to shift it to her."

"When's the first court date?"

"Two weeks from today."

A large ear-splitting shriek shook the window panes, and a rumble followed through the house after it. I went out into the hallway, peeking my head out the door, to see what the commotion was. I felt a quick breeze and a constant stream of Alice-words, only to be described as a high-energy, too-fast-for-human-ears sentence repeated over and over again. This one sounded something like this:

**Ohmygoshican'tpackthisquickly,weneedtobedownthereinthreedaystogettheminordetailsworkedoutandhowmuchfunwe'regoingtohavetoyingwithLucia,theDenaliclanhastocomewithus,Ineedourcostumesandtravellingoutfitstohideusfromthesun….**

It just went on and on and on.

"We've got Alice problems." I said calmly to Edward, who just shook his head in amusement, and rolled his eyes.

"She's already got half of the court case planned out, the wedding ordered, and the 'Lucia bashing' mapped. It's a bit extraordinary how quickly her brain works."

I sighed, stepping back, proverbially, to let the vampires get the trip ready. Something in the back of my mind told me that Lucia was going to be trouble for me, and for my upcoming marriage. If I knew her well enough, she would be quite jealous of my drop-literally-dead-gorgeous fiancée. She always got what she wanted, but this time, she wasn't getting my family or my fortune.

Lucia, my dear, this means war.

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the temporary hiatus, but life goes on, and I must maintain higher priorities. I'm trying to get it balanced out, but my co-author for this part of the story disappeared, so I'm doing it at my own pace. Sorry about that. I'll have to make it up to you guys.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Ok. Everything's going to be absolutely fine. We're in the middle of a large court house containing by leeching mother, my puppet dad, my 'Barbie-bitch' half-sister, my fiancée, my fiancée's family, and half of the United States via live cam. Ok, I'm absolutely not going to pass out, throw up, or start fidgeting.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice ask me, very cautiously. I jumped out of my skin and nearly screamed. Edward's arms shout out from beside me and brought me to him, careful and comforting. His arm started rubbing soothingly up and down my back to distract me.

"Yes Jasper?" I tried to manage in my most stable voice that wouldn't betray exactly how emotional I was feeling.

"I need you to take a deep breath for me, and then try to calm down. It will be extremely distracting monitoring your emotions like this and trying to subtly attack at the same time."

"I'll try, Jasper. Thanks again for taking the lead with the lawyers and the case for me."

"It's a pleasure to be able to take on such a challenge. It's been quite some time since I've been able to express my abilities in law." And with that, he turned around and went back to the intimidating, large group of suited men and women at his beck and call during the court case.

I tucked my head on his shoulder and nearly into Edward's neck and tried to take a deep breath. When I exhaled, I heard the voice that ranked up there at the most annoying voices on the planet, Lucia.

"Hi there." I heard from behind Edward. He stiffened beneath me, obviously from thoughts that permanently scarred him. "Are you single? I'm new to the area, but wouldn't mind a little sightseeing…Oh, Isabella-Marie, is that you? What on earth are you doing with him?"

I gritted my teeth and struggled to ignore her, closing my eyes tightly and taking deep breaths.

"Lucia, go away." I didn't even attempt to be nice to her. She only wanted me out of the way so that she could get some of the inherited money from her 'mother'.

"Is that any way to speak to your loving sister? And aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Her tone was easily interpreted. You aren't good enough for someone like this, and I will be taking him from you shortly so don't keep your hopes up.

"No, I'm not. Now go away." I got up off of Edward and straightened my clothing. Edward got up beside me, clinging and hovering. He was obviously uncomfortable with her attention, but somewhat amused by our exchange.

"My Fiancée is off limits, and so is his family, so back off!" I hissed at her and glared.

"Fiancée, you say? Not for long, I dare say. Not when perfection is so near."

"You want perfection? I'll show you perfection. ROSALIE!!" I screamed out, knowing full well that she'd hear me. I just hoped that she'd respond.

After a few moments, she came down the hallway towards us looking dishevelled. I can only guess what she was doing and where, with an obvious whom.

"Who is this?" She said in a protective, haughty, and menacing tone. I saw Lucia stiffen at once beside me.

"This is the vain Lucia, my mother's other daughter. She seems to think that she's 'perfection', as she put it, I wanted to show her what real perfection looks like."

"Thank you, Bella." Rose said to me, and then turned back to Lucia with onyx eyes.

"Oh, and also, she won't leave me alone, so I was thinking about letting your Emmett loose to have some fun; he's been itching to wreak some havoc."

"That's a wonderful idea, Bella." Rosalie said with amusement. We all knew what Emmett would do to her if he had his little 'fun'. I heard Edward laugh quietly behind me.

"Did someone say my name? Where'd you run off to, Rose? We were just getting to the good part!" He was whining like a child as he spun around the corner, skidding to a stop infront of Lucia, towering over her in a menacing hulk.

"Lucia, this is my fiancée's big brother, Emmett."

"Are you having some trouble, Bella?" Emmett's tone instantly darkened, and hinted with amusement. He flashed his sharp, venom coated teeth at her and she started slowly stepping backwards. Smart girl.

"Yeah, Rose and I were discussing letting you have your fun that you've been asking for. I think it's a good idea. You just have to be careful not to break every bone in the poor girl's body in the process."

"LUCIA!" Renee screamed at Lucia, demanding for an instant beaconing. Lucia glared at me, and looked Edward over intimately.

"We'll continue this later, Swan."

"Preferably in private, so I can break some of your bones. It's been too long."

"You know that you win the battles, but I always win the wars." She looked to Edward and licked her lips, then turned and stormed off.

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe calmly.

"So that is your half sister, hun?" Emmett tried to break the silence.

"Disowned, but yeah."

"She's a real bitch." Rosalie stated.

"She's always gotten what I had, and what she wanted, so it's never been an issue. She makes it a personal goal to take away everything that I hold dear. I'd watch out if I was you, Edward, she's not going to stop until she has you."

"That's never going to happen, Bella. I love you and only you. She's going to find herself seven feet underground if she pushes her luck."

The entire group started smirking and concealing laughter. I knew that Edward was serious, but it was still a little bit funny.

Jasper came our way, looking up from a large stack of papers in his hands. "We start in 10 minutes, so you guys might want to get comfortable."

"If she's going to keep staring at us and mind-raping Edward during the entire case, I think she might just disappear." Rosalie murmured quietly as we exited the court room. It was hot, stuffy, and uncomfortable. We got the first part over and done, introductions for the two sides, and the jurors.

"One part down, one to go, Bella. You know that you have to play up the entire 'my parents disowned me, beat me, and now they're after my money' thing to the media, right?" Jasper asked me as we paused just outside the court room doors in the hallway.

"Yeah, I know. This is going to be fun. They're going to have my neck for this if they get a hold of it."

"Yeah, but they won't. We'll be inside the black limo with the tinted windows right infront of the court house. We can't intervene, but we can help you implicitly. When you're done, just rap on the windows twice and we'll let you in without anyone seeing in." Edward soothingly informed me.

I watched as my family snuck out the side doors and into the back alley. I sighed, and walked forward through the front doors and into the crowd of media reporters. I took a deep breath and started preparing my answers. A group of the hired lawyers of the Cullens followed me out, ready to tell me what I could and couldn't say.

"One at a time, please." A tall female lawyer coldly stated in a normal voice. The power behind it was astounding, and it made me take a second glance at the woman. She had red hair, tied up tightly in a bun, dark makeup on and inhumanly beautiful. My memory screamed out to me, telling me that I knew this woman, but I didn't know who.

Tanya.

A proverbial light bulb flickered on in my head. It was Tanya. I didn't even recognize her.

"I didn't know that you knew law!" I whispered to her. She just looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"And don't worry about that half-sister, Bella. If I can't have Edward, she can't either."

"Miss Swan, what do you say about the statement that your mother released to the media last night?"

"What statement?" I hissed to Tanya. She sighed and rooted through a stack of papers she had in a portfolio.

"I thought that they showed it to you already. Sorry about that."

Reporter: So, Mrs. Dwyer, what was it that you wanted to tell us, you said that it was important.

Mrs. Dwyer: It is. I don't want everyone getting the wrong impression here; I'm not a monster after my daughter's inheritance. I just think that she's too young to properly maintain this extremely large inheritance that my mother worked her entire life to accumulate. I know that my mother wasn't exactly…healthy...before she died. She changed her will a year and a half before her death, at which point the inheritance was willed to me. I don't know what my daughter did to change my mother's mind, but she wasn't in any state to actually think about the decision before hand.

Reporter: You think your daughter is irresponsible?

Mrs. Dwyer: I have a large fortune of my own, of which Mr. Dwyer and I are maintaining and building. I know how to properly care for this fortune for my daughter until she matures a bit and actually knows what she's dealing with.

Reporter: What about the alleged fortune that her 'fiancée's' family allegedly holds? If she wanted help maintaining it, wouldn't she ask there first? Her fiancé himself has reported more money in his wallet than you have in your entire fortune.

Mrs. Dwyer: I think that they're just telling half-truths in order to make people think that I am disreputable, and they are twisting my intents…

I cut off reading, standing there shocked. How dare she!!

"You know what? That bitch Renee is after revenge because my grandmother came to me with an issue. She told me that she was concerned about her fortune after she dies. She showed me Renee's spending bills, and it wasn't pretty. My grandmother wanted to make sure that her fortune would be used and upkept properly, not used until there wasn't anything left, then thrown away like garbage. She suggested giving the fortune to me, and also warned me that this would happen. She knew what Renee was like. I'll tell you the Renee that I know. She abused me when I was a little girl. She left Charlie Swan and married Phil Dwyer, and she also has a daughter with Phil. WHO IS MY AGE! That means that she was FUCKING Phil when she was married to my dad. That should tell you something right away. I won't even get onto the abuse that Charlie treated me with. I was nearly dead when my fiancée found me on the side of a road, bloody and scared. Renee knows that I will treat this fortune well, because it's only a fraction of the combined money that my new family holds. It's true. And she's not getting this from me. She may have beaten my body into submission, but my soul won't put up with this anymore. I'm no longer afraid that I'm going to be killed in my sleep, or beaten, and abused because I didn't do something fast enough! My Grandmother willed the money to me, and she was in an excellent state of mind. I have her letters that she wrote to me, informing me of what she thought about the abuse, but unfortunately, she couldn't do anything. Renee was too influential where she was, and Charlie being a respected Police Officer in Forks, nothing could be done. Until my love came along, and brought me back to the real world. Renee is a demon incarnate, and abuse is against the law. Unlawful acts will always come back and bite you in the ass, Renee. Remember that."

I stormed down from the court house, parted people roughly with my arms and legs, and rapped none-too-gently on the window of the limousine. The door shot open and I jumped inside.

A pair of arms caught me and wrapped me close to a familiar scented chest.

"Shhh, Bella. It's alright. You're fine. You did great out there." He was rubbing my back as my body wracked with sobs. I could faintly hear a broken-hearted sobbing, only to realize that it was me.

"Oh, Edward! How could she?" I said in between sobs.

"Shhh, it's ok. Shhh."

I cried myself to exhaustion, cradled by my loving fiancée and surrounded by my loving family. It's ok now, I'm safe.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight related objects like Twilight or Eclipse, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own this story line.

We've been stuck in this tight, cramped, noisy city for months now! If we don't do something to get out of here I think that I will go crazy. There's one thing that we've been putting off, and would be a delight to have happen…

Alice squealed in the room next door, followed by several large crashes, Jasper's raised voice from across the hall, and a few doors slamming.

"Oh my Carlisle, oh my Carlisle, oh my Carlisle!" Alice barged through my hotel room door with another large bang. I winced, not only for the noise, but for the barrage to follow.

"There's so much to do!"

"Alice, I'm warning you now. If you can't get it done within a week, it's not happening. It's going to be a tight ceremony for our family only, and the Denali clan. You've already seen what it's going to look like, so I am not participating in any shopping trips. You'd better get to work while take care of the finer details."

"What finer details?" She asked, confused.

"Um, the little one that might consist of the groom not knowing about his wedding day…"

"Oh, right." A smirk appeared in the corner of her lips.

I rolled my eyes and watched the hyper-active pixy dart about, planning things and muttering to herself, and every once in a while being frozen in mid-step by a vision, but nonetheless it was hilarious to see.

I sighed, and wondered what Edward had gotten himself into.

"Alice, do you know where Edward is?"

She paused for a moment, listening and thinking. "I think he's in the lounge with Emmett and Rosalie, or will be shortly."

"Thanks."

I made my way down to the lounge, and just as Alice had predicted, there sat Emmett and Rosalie torturing Edward, who was looking at the window with a strange longing. A small smile crept onto my lips as I watched the scene.

"Edward? Can I talk to you?" I asked with an uncertain tone. He turned around quickly to see me, smiling, and sporting something else that almost looked like relief.

"Of course! Privately?" It was more of a plea than a question, but I nodded regardless. He quickly took my upper arm in his gently and dragged me out of the room, out through the hotel doors, and out into a private wooded area behind the hotel.

He finally stopped, but I was too breathless to say what I knew needed to be said.

"It would really help if you stayed out of Alice and Jasper's heads while I try to say this, ok?" I finally said when I could.

"Anything. Is everything alright?" his tone started to get a bit anxious and worried. I nodded and tried to articulate my words.

"Yes, everything's ok, I just needed to inform you of something."

"It's time, isn't it?" he whispered, excitement starting to flood into his voice. I nodded again.

"I can't imagine how Jasper's been taking my emotions. I need out, I need to be free for even a short weekend. Away from the sleepless eyes of the media! People stop, point, and stare when I walk into a building! People shake their heads in pity and some of them have even hugged me while passing by!! I need out! I just want to breathe with my family for a while. I'd just like to go back to forks for one weekend. Even a day. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate what your…our family is doing for me, it's just that it is a really good time to get married, take a breather, and reaffirm what we are doing in the city and stop cutting each others' throats. This thing is taking forever."

When I got finished my rant, I noticed that we were hugging, my head tucked under his chin, and his hands were running soothingly up and down my back.

"It all sounds wonderful, it's just that…the Forks idea, it's not such a good idea as the rest of it."

"What? Is anything wrong?" He seemed to be phrasing his words very carefully.

"There have been some very dangerous animals in the area, and they've been hurting people. I'd rather that you weren't in the area until they clean up the mess."

I snorted, and averted my gaze back to the hotel.

"What?" he said with a bit of irritation.

"Animals? Dangerous? To you?" I could only imagine how amused my voice sounded. A voice deep in my mind screamed out my worst fears. He was just making excuses not to marry me. He had no intentions of marrying me. I just shook my head and wriggled out of his grasp, then made my way back to the hotel.

"Where are you going?" His irritation was increasing, and so was mine.

"You're just making excuses! You eat mountain lions for amusement, but you're worried about an animal hurting me? Just go hunt it and destroy it, end of problem!"

"It's not that easy! I would explain if I could, but I can't, ok? I'm not making excuses. Can you accept that Vampires aren't the only mythical creatures that are real?"

"Just tell me! I'd have a hard time believing that a griffin was prowling the perimeter of our wonderful town of Forks."

"Very funny. You don't really believe, do you? You just think that this is a joke. This is no joke, Isabella."

"ISABELLA? Formal now are we? Maybe I am blind. I do believe in vampires, but I'm beginning to think twice about us."

I just stormed off to the hotel at my quickest pace, my worst fears coming true right before me. The only thing that could make life worse would be Lucia. A picture of Lucia in Edward's arms flashed to my mind, he bent down and kissed her passionately. My stomach turned and just as I raced into my room I raced into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Tears started flowing down my cheek unstopped, and soon I was sobbing and hyperventilating between bouts of vomiting fits. When my system finally calmed down to the point where I was only sobbing, but a bloody mess, stone arms carried me out and placed me gently on my bed. Exhaustion quickly claimed me.

I woke up feeling half dead, and I was also quite alone. My eyes were puffy, cheeks stained, lips bleeding from where I was biting, and my stomach still felt unstable but empty. I brushed my teeth, tried to comb out my rat nests, utterly failed, and just hopped in the shower. After I came out, I found Alice just outside my bathroom door with waiting clothes.

"I got some clothes that are a sacrifice on both our parts; stylish for me yet conservative and comfortable for you."

"Thanks Alice."

"You need to talk, don't you?" I just nodded a bit and turned around re-entering the bathroom to get dressed.

Afterwards, I went over and folded myself unceremoniously on the bed, then stared over at Alice.

"How do you feel?" She asked me, but already knew the question.

"I feel dead. Really. I had a big fight with Edward. A fight. I'm not sure about anything right now, it just seemed like he was making up excuses when I said that I wanted to get married or even just a visit to Forks, but he complained about wild animals, I laughed, he made up another excuse why he couldn't just destroy it. I feel trapped, Alice. I can't take much more of this. I am going to break; I already broke a bit last night. Oh, by the way, thanks for taking care of me."

Alice just stared down at the floor. "It wasn't me. It was Edward."

"I do need to talk with him, but I can't face another fight. I'm so afraid, afraid that he doesn't love me, doesn't want me; that I am angering him, or frustrating him, or boring him, that he's just doing it so that I won't make a scene or that he feels guilty. I don't know, I just don't know anymore."

"The last time I checked, you weren't Jasper. It's just the pressure of everything, and your fears with Lucia so close. You really really need to talk with Edward. He's been locked up in his bathroom, growling at anybody who comes remotely near it."

"Oh Edward." I breathed out, wanting to break out into another fit of sobbing and crying. A large bang that I instinctively knew as damage rang through the halls.

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, are you ready?" I looked up to Alice with faint interest, tears still sneaking down my already tear-swollen cheek.

I heard another cracking of wood, a strangely familiar blood curdling growl/hiss combination, and a sound of several boulders ramming together at high speeds. Everything seemed so fast from there.

"Fuck!!"

"Rosalie!"

"He's getting away!"

I saw Alice flinch and tense, almost as if she was preparing herself for pouncing into action. I froze, along with my blood, at the thought of his family gaining up against him on my behalf. It felt treacherous.

"What's going on Alice?"

"Edward was always difficult; and nearly impossible to gang-up on."

I heard a whisper cross my ears caringly: "Bella."

"Edward!" I whispered back, and then screamed with everything I had. "EDWARD!"

Alice just paced about the room with her hands wringing each other and a fierce look of concentration on her face.

"I guess…" she started. Personally, I found it unnerving when Alice had to guess, it also meant that nothing good was going to come of it. "…That we're going to have to let the 'secret' reveal itself, or themselves. Maybe this will resolve itself. It's risky, but I can only see this as our only choice."

"What about Edward?"

"I don't know."

A/N: Yes, the wolves will play a part, and no it is still ExB, keep in mind that Twilight or New Moon haven't happened, and also Bella's past.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A/N: Remember the disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my ingenious story.

Alice had just formed a plan, rounded us up, and nearly had us all out the door when the one person I really didn't want to see stopped in front of us. Lucia.

"My favourite sister! How are you?" She said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I don't have time for games right now Lucia." I responded briskly.

"Aw, Come on Bells! I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Whatever, I can't deal with this right now." I pushed past her, watching her as she scanned my family for my fiancée, and watched as her face fell when she realized that he wasn't here. I scanned the parking lot, and noticed that the Volvo was missing. I heard Alice quicken her strides to come up beside me. She pushed a few buttons on her auto car starter and I heard the doors unlock, so I quickly jumped in. I cocked my head to watch all of the family members get into their cars and speed off. Rosalie gave me a wistful smile and a hopeful glance before Emmett squealed out of the parking lot. Alice was just about to speed off after them when my door opened and I was forced on the seat closer to Alice. The door slammed shut beside me. I look over to what or whom caused the disturbance, and see Lucia smiling like a Cheshire cat. I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down.

"Just go Alice." She nodded and squealed out of the parking lot with excess speed to make up for the delay. I saw Lucia glancing at the speedometer, but kept quiet.

"Bella, I…"

"I don't want to hear it, Lucia. I don't have time for your excuses and your games."

I pulled out my cell phone and started flipping through my contacts. I called up Edward's number and dialled, but it went to voicemail.

"Please call me back, Edward." I pleaded and hung up; keeping my eyes closed and felt tears streaming down my face.

"We are going to drop you off at Charlie's house while we go about our business, Lucia. My life is already complicated enough, I don't need you too. We'll pick you up again when we're finished."

She didn't even respond, too shocked from my demand and force in my voice.

I went back to my cell phone and texted Rosalie as to her status, and informed her about my 'unexpected baggage'. She offered to deal with it, and I even thought about switching cars, but Alice gave me a nasty glare, and that was unconsidered almost immediately.

"We'll be pausing for a while in Forks, Bella, and we can ditch the Porsche there if we want to. Not before and not alone." I didn't even want to know why she wanted us to stay together, so I didn't complain.

The silence was short lived, and Lucia just had to bring up the dreaded question that she was aching to ask: "Where is Edward?"

I cringed, and Alice stiffened.

I took command of the situation knowing that Alice wouldn't be any help in her vision state. "He's already at the destination. He'll meet us there."

Lucia seemed to perk up at the thought.

My phone rang once, and I dove for it to answer it, hoping that it would be Edward.

"Hello?"

"Bella, my love, I am sorry." His smooth velvet voice rang out with sorrow.

"Edward! Don't…" and the line went dead.

I watched as Alice's face stiffened with horror, and I put my hand on the wheel to steady her.

"Alice, you get me there and you do it now. I don't care how." I hissed out the last part, hoping that Lucia wouldn't get suspicious, but not really caring at the moment.

Alice contemplated, and stiffened with another vision.

"Maybe I should drive?" I suggested, but her mouth turned up in amusement. I took that as a no.

"Carlisle isn't going to like this, but I guess we have to." She pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons, then began speaking.

"We have baggage that we need to unload on another person. Yes, we need someone else to drive the Porsche, maybe Jasper? You're right; maybe Rosalie would be a better choice. Does Emmett mind? Well let Jasper take the Jeep and they can take the…Oh, right. Emmett plus tiny spaces don't mix…Let Rosalie take care of it, Jasper drive the Porsche and I'll take care of Bella, it's the best choice right now. No, I won't let anyone else touch her. This is important Carlisle! Only me! I have the best chance of avoiding trouble, not to mention correcting the plan right there if I see that he does something else. We might not have relay time. Thank you.

"We'll be playing musical cars in a few moments. They are stopping right up ahead."

We stopped and met up with five curious eyes.

"Are you sure Alice?" Rosalie confirmed with a malicious glint in her eyes directed towards Lucia.

"Yes. I am."

Rosalie led Lucia towards the Jeep and buckled her in with the full harness. She glanced back towards me and Alice.

"Where are they going?"

"They are taking the quick route. Let's get the introductions over with quickly. I am Rosalie, touch or look at my husband and I will break a bone for every time you do. I am not patient, so no annoying me or you will quickly learn why not. Kapeesh?"

She nodded enthusiastically. I watched Jasper jump into the Porsche and zip off, followed by Carlisle and a loudly cursing Emmett.

I turned and looked to Alice. "Let's get going."

She picked me up and slung me on her back.

"You need to close your eyes. This is going to take a while, half an hour to an hour, so let me know if you are getting tired and I will carry you."

"But Alice…"

She gave me an unamused look.

"I'm a vampire Bella. You aren't concerned about Edward picking you up; you shouldn't be worried about me either."

"You're right." I hopped on her back, not needing assistance because of the height. "You sure you're ok?"

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Shut up."

We arrived at the Cullen house abruptly. The time seemed to fly, at least when you're contemplating how to make it up to your fiancée when you verbally slap him in the face. I was also contemplating what Alice meant by the secret revealing itself and making everything better.

"You have to get refreshed while we're waiting for the others. The others will be searching around when they hear and scent us with plenty of questions."

"Alice, what was Edward talking about when he said something about mythical creatures other than Vampires hurting people in Forks?"

"I can't answer that yet, but it will be soon. Very soon."

I contemplated what she said for a minute, but was interrupted with my rumbling stomach.

"Do you have anything to eat in here?"

"Um…no we don't. We're going to have to go out and get it. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, why?"

Alice pursed her lips worriedly. "The only car left is Edward's V12 vanquish…"

"What?" I asked astonished. Taking the Vanquish out? We'd get slaughtered!

"Well, if he wouldn't have taken off we wouldn't be forced into this situation!" She responded defensively.

"We're going to get slaughtered when he finds out!"

"That's a bit of an understatement."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not quite sure, it's kinda fuzzy. I know that he's in the north-western United States Region, that's about it. He keeps running, always running."

"Do you know where he keeps the keys?"

"Yes, but he keeps them on the Volvo key-ring, and he has those with him. I'll have to hotwire it."

"We are going to be slaughtered very painfully."

"Well, I can't very well go running into forks with you on my back at inhuman speeds, can I?"

"Of course not!"

"And you need to eat to live."

"Yeah, and?"

"Maybe that can be used to our advantage. Go have a shower and by then I should have the security down and the car hotwired."

I shook my head a few times disbelievingly, but obeyed. The psychic knew what she was doing, I hoped.

I showered and got dressed in a new set of clothes that Alice set out for me again. I made my way to the garage and peeked inside.

"This would be so much easier if Rosalie were here."

"Then why can't you call her?"

"Good idea.

"Hey, Rose?" Alice quickly took out her phone and dialled the number.

"What are you hijacking now, pixie?"

"The Vanquish."

"You're not serious! You're going to get you and Bella murdered and me along with you."

"We need to go out and get Bella some food, there's none in the house."

"And you can't wait for a delivery guy or for us to deliver some to you?"

"No, we need it now. I expect that we're going to be already gone by the time you guys get here."

"The pixy has a death wish!" I heard Rosalie shout in the background.

"How do I hotwire the Vanquish, Rose?"

I tuned out the conversation from there, not understanding the complicated terms spewing from the phone. Soon enough, though, I heard the car purr to a start.

"Let's go."

We went to the store, got a few days worth of food, and checked out. When we made our way back to the house, an all too familiar car was already parked infront of the open garage door.

"Did you leave the garage door open Alice?"

"No, I didn't. I think that we're in trouble."

"Ya think? Are we even going to survive long enough for the others to arrive?"

"I'm not sure. There are too many things lately going on that have been interrupting my visions."

"These mythical creatures?"

"Some of it."

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. The house looked normal enough, but I couldn't dispel the anxiousness of having made Edward angry.

"Where is he, Alice?"

"He's not in the house. He might be in the meadow."

"Can you run me there? You don't have to be there for the 'discussion'."

"Yeah, but it's not going to be pretty."

"I don't expect that it will be."

"No, I mean that I can't see either of your futures if you enter that meadow. I have no idea how it is going to turn out after the first 25 minutes."

"How?"

"I'll explain it later. Right now you have a situation to remedy."

I hopped on her back and we raced to the meadow. I kept my eyes closed again, taking Alice's advice from our journey into Forks.

When she arrived in the meadow, she stopped in the entrance and let me off of her back. I looked around for my fiancée, but couldn't see him.

"Where is he, Alice?"

"Right over there, he's facing in the opposite direction." She pointed over to a corner, but I still didn't see anything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Get your ass over here, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Now." I tried with my most stern and forcing tones. The darkness that Alice had pointed to now chuckled darkly.

"Go, Alice. Let me take care of him." She nodded her head and zipped off.

I walked over to the dark spot, and finally saw an outline of a human body.

"You, mister," I said as I jabbed his back with my index finger, "Are in trouble. We have some discussing to do."

"I was under the impression that you thought that there wasn't anything to talk about, by your words and tone during our last conversation." I smiled to hide my annoyance.

"Edward, I didn't say that I didn't want to get married, I just said that I was thinking twice about us. You know, all the familiar arguments: you're the perfect vampire, handsome beyond mortality, perfect at everything, having to care for a fragile, clumsy, ugly mortal girl that you can't even touch properly without having to hold yourself back. Yeah, thinking, like what an inconvenience I am to you. Oh, not to mention the whole sweet blood thing, that's just like icing on the cake on top of the other problems that we have. The thing is, Edward, I am never going to forget what you did to me in the beginning, how I almost died. You saved me, cared for me, and loved me, regardless of my faults. It's fine that you're reconsidering your life and regretting the promises to the mortal."

After I spewed it out, I realized how bitter I was to my mortality. Being with immortals only accentuated the mortals' imperfectness.

"All you have to do is just say so."

Edward finally turned around, and his furious black eyes pierced me through my soul. He wasn't a happy vampire.

"Isabella, Bella. You really hate your mortality so much? What can I say that you will believe. I love you? You're perfect just the way that you are? That being perfect isn't all it's cracked up to be? That killing you would kill me? What do you want me to say?"

"Edward, I trust you, but in order for me to trust you, you also need to trust me. Part of marriage is sharing and discussing things. Secrets will only tear us apart, like it already has. You've entrusted me with your secret, why not theirs? Alice has already referred to them as plural, so I know that there's more than one in this region. Just tell me…"

Edward interrupted me by holding up his hand. It infuriated me a bit, but I noticed the concentration on his face. He was distant, listening to something close by. Had it been 25 minutes yet like Alice predicted?

Edward's body suddenly shifted, placing me behind him, blocking me from the entrance to the meadow.

As my heard beat thudded in my ears, I saw several large shadows fan out and block the entrance to the meadow. As they came out a bit more into the sunlight, I noticed that there were at least nine of them, and they were a mix between a grizzly bear and a wolf. They were huge, and I had the weirdest notion that they were scrunching up their noses.

"Yes." Edward said with an impatient sigh. "She's with me."

He waited a few more moments, as if listening. His face suddenly turned appalled.

"Of course not! She's my fiancée!" His tone was astonished.

"That's beyond your mutt brains, though."

One of the 'mutts' narrowed its eyes.

"We're only back temporarily."

"If you want to, yes."

"She doesn't know about that yet." He said too fast for me to understand every word that softly whispered across the field.

I saw something out of the corner of my eyes, and looked down at my feet. A large box lay there with men's clothing in it.

"Um, Edward? Where did this come from?"

"Dear Alice, I'm assuming that she's within eavesdropping range. I can't imagine that this would make her comfortable, not being able to see us."

Edward tossed the tightly sealed, clear box across the field and landed it at the dog's feet. One picked it up with his teeth and exited the field again.

"They'll be right back."

"What are they?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't ask, would I?"

He chuckled amusedly. "They are Werewolves." He said simply, as if it was common knowledge.

"Werewolves?" I mirrored his tone.

"Werewolves." He repeated.

"Human dogs that change on full moons?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Do you believe every stereotype about Vampires?" he retorted.

"I'm still deciding." I tried to lighten the mood. His face instantly turned unamused.

"You really think that we're mindless, soulless, blood and sex thirsty, merciless beasts?"

"Isn't Emmett?"

His eyebrow cocked up questioningly.

"He's always after a good grizzly hunt, he and Rose are always at it, he does seem mindless at times, but I'm not sure about the soulless part. I don't believe any of you are soulless."

"I have to give that to you, you're right about the Emmett part. I'll have to remember to recount that to him, see if his feelings get hurt for payback on trying to pounce me in the hotel room. He kept chanting 'don't let Edward hear what we're doing' over and over. It kinda clued me in, not to mention Alice's song imitations she only does if she wants to keep me out of something. It's easy to tell."

"Does this mean that we're alright again?"

"We'll have to discuss this a bit further before we can classify this as over. But now, the main concern of our last fight is already here and causing trouble, so it's a moot point."

"These are the mythical creatures that you refer to as killing?"

"No, these are the mythical creatures killing the mythical creatures that are killing the dear residents of Forks. There's a difference."

"Whatever."

A group of four human men around mid twenties strode into the clearing.

"They are from the LaPush Reserve, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

One particular 'man' with a short braid down his back stepped forward and nodded.

"I believe that you know me, Isabella Swan. My name is Jacob Black."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: Remember the disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my ingenious story.

Jacob Black. Black. Why does that sound familiar?

"By the vacant expression on your face, I think that you don't remember me."

"Why would I remember you?" I asked, not politely either.

"Dear Bells. Charlie and Billy are best friends. I've heard of all the scandalous things that you've done in Forks, and what he did to punish you. Sad, really. Such a beauty turned out so sour."

I heard Edward growl beside me.

"I don't care. Charlie and Renee are making nothing but trouble for me right now. I just want to marry Edward and move on with my life."

"You marry? Not likely. Charlie had made arrangements when we were young, Isabella. We've got an arranged marriage."

"I do not!" I spit out sickened.

"We do, my dear. Your money is to go to me when we marry. You're too irresponsible."

"You're an idiot and delusional. I am marrying Edward. I am making my own decisions. Renee and Charlie don't own me."

The creature rolled its eyes.

"You still haven't learned yet, have you?"

"I don't care."

I grabbed Edward's upper arm and he twisted his head back enough to see that I wanted to go home. He nodded and gave off a high pitched, shrill whistle. Not too soon after, the Denali Clan and the rest of the Cullens came through the trees behind me and stood by Edward's side. They clearly outnumbered them and out-powered the weird dog-creatures before me.

"We're not in league with the trespassers. We're here for our own business. Technically, you're breaking the treaty being on our land. You know very well the treaty. We didn't leave; we needed to deal with some business."

"How are we supposed to know that? You bloodsuckers disappear all of the time for extended lengths, and most of the times don't return for years! We need to deal with the threat now!" Jacob yelled angrily at Edward. Edward glared at Jake.

A quiet yawn escaped my mouth and I blushed, knowing how important this moment was, and not wanting to seem like it was inconsequential. Half of the family looked to me and smiled warmly.

"What's a worthless human doing in the midst of so many vampires? Other than the obvious snacking reasons?" He prodded Edward in a sweet yet venomous tone.

"It's the sex. Definitely the sex. You can't imagine what it's like to do that with beings that don't get tired. It's awesome." I replied sarcastically, speaking up for the first time in a while. Alice and Emmett reached over and gave me cheers, Carlisle and Esme were shaking their heads with hidden amusement and Edward looked like he didn't know what to do with me. Jacob glared at me while the rest of the 'pack' seemed to assess me.

"Oh, and don't forget the money. It really comes in handy for 'spicing up' things a bit."

"Oh ha ha, Isabella. Good bluff. You're not good enough for anyone to like you, let alone someone touching you like that."

"No? You think so?"

I nodded my head to Alice, who instantly caught my drift. She giggled, and I pulled Edward back to me.

I wiggled my eyebrows a few times and dove for his mouth.

If the kiss in the grocery store was heated, this one was definitely boiling. The family was wolf-whistling at us, and some were calling out things like 'It looks like it's a free show'. After my knees turned to jelly, I released Edward, who had the same distant and foggy eyes, his breathing nearly hyperventilating, and a dreamy look on his face.

"I really need to get to bed soon, I'm going to collapse." I whispered loud enough for the family to hear. Edward nodded his head slowly, barely understanding my words.

"I don't care if we have to sleep in a spare bedroom. I need to crash too, but not in the sleep way, I just need to hold you in my arms and know that you're with me, that my world isn't going to end, and that this is all going to be over very soon."

I reached out and hugged him, needing to know that he was there, and that we didn't nearly call off the wedding, that we had a fight, and that we're not standing in front of 'wolf-men' half exhausted and possibly risking our lives.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"What a show, my dear. What a show. It was almost believable."

"I don't care if you believe. I believe and he believes. That's all that counts."

"You know very well that you can't get out of this so easily, that your little vampire coven will save you from destiny."

"This is my destiny." I said as I looked up into my family's eyes. After Edward and I get married, and the money is legally transferred into my account, maybe our family might be up for some travelling of some foreign continent.

"Pssst, Bella! Paris would be a nice shopping experience for you!" Alice whispered to me, alerting me that she agreed with my idea.

"Yeah." I sighed, dreaming. No Renee, no Charlie, no Lucia, no strange wolf boy saying that I'm engaged to him. Just my family, love, care, and compassion. Oh, plus an eternity.

"Maybe we can introduce you to some of our other vampire friends once you're one yourself. The way that they live is a bit barbaric, living off of human blood and all, but they are good to have on your side in case of an emergency. They're going to want to get to know the newest addition to Carlisle's coven anyway."

"Who are they, Alice?"

"The Volturi, the closest thing that vampires have to royalty."

"Oh." I said, not actually comprehending what she was alluding to.

"But Carlisle knows them from way back, so you have nothing to worry about."

I just nodded, exhausted, and tried not to pass out.

"Stand down Jake." A powerful, and older, wolf boy bellowed. Jake just stared at him with a resolute stare.

"Do it or I will do it for you." He said through clenched teeth. "I am not going to have our own blood on my hands because one stupid puppy wouldn't follow orders! They're vampires you idiot. Stand down."

Jacob seemed to battle with himself for a while, glaring at me. Edward tensed up and locked eyes with Jake.

The older wolf boy had finally had enough. He grabbed Jacob by the back of the neck and drug him from the meadow, with the other wolf boys teasing and bellowing behind him, most breaking out into loud laughter.

I just knit my brows in confusion and exhaustion. What just happened? Either way, I'd like to thank that older boy.

"Bella?" Alice asked with confusion

"Yes, Alice?"

"What did you just plan that involves the werewolves?"

"Um, I was thinking that it would be nice to thank that older boy for what he did, it was going to break out into a fight had he not done anything, and I think that we're all exhausted. Well, in some form of the word."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe something to be shipped up to their house, something that they would enjoy?"

"I think that food could do the trick. Good idea. Poor Sam."

"Who's Sam?"

"The older boy who's the leader of the pack. It's gotta be hard keeping that many mutts in place. This kinda thing must happen quite often."

I yawned and opened my eyes, trying to dispel the fog in my vision.

"Let's go home."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

CharliePOV

I heard a knocking on the door, so I muted the TV and got up. Who could it be? I open the door, and lone behold.

"Lucia? What are you doing here; you're supposed to be infiltrating the Cullens."

"I was, Charlie! I jumped in the car with Bella and the short Pixy when the entire family was zooming out of the parking lot at their hotel. They switched cars, and then Bella and the pixy stayed behind on the road, then just vanished. I do know that they are in the area."

"Why did they come back here?"

"I don't know!" She snapped. Apparently, she wasn't happy with this either. "They said that they would pick me up after their 'business' was finished."

"What business was that?"

"I don't know. But when they were leaving the hotel, Edward wasn't with them and Bella was sobbing for him. Alice just said that he'd meet them there. It looked like a fight to me." She said with a nasty grin.

"If there might be a weakness in the relationship, use it to your advantage. I don't care, just get out of my sight."

I just turned around leaving the door wide open and went directly to the telephone.

"Hey, Billy?"

"Yes, Charlie?" my friend asked in his deep tone.

"We have a Cullen problem. Have your boys found anything yet?"

"Yeah, they already have, but Sam won't say a word."

"Why not?"

"He seemed pretty pissed at Jake, so I didn't inquire. I don't have control over them, Charlie, I only have enough respect with them so that they at least hear my words."

"Damn. Keep working on it. It isn't looking good, Billy."

"I'll try, Charlie. How did this happen in the first place?"

"She was sneaking behind my back. I wasn't strict enough, apparently."

"It isn't your fault, she was sour from the beginning."

"I don't know. Thanks Billy. Bye."

I went back to the TV, but the noise and cheers of the game were lost to my ears. My head just kept swimming with what had happened, what is happening, and what will happen.

Bpov

When we got home, the first thing that I did was crash on Edward's bed. I faintly felt Edward crawl in next to me and wrap me in his arms, but I was too out of it to tell for sure.

When I woke up, dawn was breaking, knowing that when I fell asleep it wasn't even dusk yet. I shook my head, not ready to do the mental calculations. The only thing that I needed to know was that I was asleep for a very long time.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, had a shower, and revitalized my energy. I went back into Edward's bedroom and noticed that he had left while I was having my 'human moments'.

I made my way down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Alice quickly zoomed into the room with a stack of catalogues.

"I was thinking about what you said that you wanted, and I think that this would do the trick."

I looked at the top catalogue and saw that it was all culinary.

"Food?"

"Yup! You know, normal people can't exactly afford the kind of things that our family can, Bella. And, if you can't figure it out, animals eat a lot, especially werewolves."

"Ok, What did you have in mind?" She stared back at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I was thinking about 1,700 for the appetizers, 2,900 for the entrees, and 1,400 for the desserts."

My jaw dropped to the floor. 6,000 for food?

"I wasn't thinking that expensive, Alice!"

"Expensive? Ha, this is petty cash! I can get a cheap pair of heels for that price."

"6,000 is cheap for a pair of heals?"

She shrugged and began flipping through the appetizer section of the first several catalogues.

"I do need a human's opinion on this, Bella. I'm not exactly the best judge for what's appetizing and what's not."

"Bella, your supper is ready." Esme called to us from the kitchen. I looked down at our work, and then at my watch. Wow, most of the day was gone, and no word from Edward.

"Alice, where's Edward?"

"He went out for a bit." She murmured as she continued with writing in totals, serial numbers, and calculations.

"Oh."

SamPOV

It was a few days after the incident in the clearing with the vampires and human. Jake was still pouting because of my punishment.

"Jake, just cut it out. You know very well you have to obey, especially in front of the vampires. We can't appear to be divided! They could have attacked because of your stunt. I would have to shoulder the deaths of my pack, but you would have the bloodstained paws! You know better!"

I was interrupted by a large, honking white delivery van. WTF?

"I have a delivery here for a Sam Uley?" the driver yelled out.

"That's me."

"Just sign here and we can get it all unloaded."

"It all?"

"Yeah, the van's full of prepared food for you. The cooks should be here shortly, they were right behind me."

"Cooks, food?"

The driver just ignored me and opened up the back. I took a peak in and the amazing scent of rich food wafted out to me. What's going on?

I heard more cars park in the driveway and get out. They instantly went to the food and started organizing it.

"Where do you want all of this?"

"Um, just in the kitchen, I guess."

They nodded and started unloading all of the food.

When I went inside and peeked into the kitchen, and saw a sea of food, and Emily looking at it all, amazed.

"Where did this all come from?"

"I have no idea."

"It must have cost a fortune."

"Excuse me? I have the paperwork for your records, as well as a letter."

I took the letter while Emily took the paperwork. I opened it; it was from Isabella Swan/ Cullen:

Sam,

I wanted to thank you for what you did in the meadow. I knew it would have come to bloodshed, and I can't stand it. There was no need of it. I just want to live my new life without any reminders from my past one, and Jacob is one of them. I wanted to thank you, and Alice got wind of it. Naturally, she can't do anything half-assed, so we came up with this. Enjoy it, it's only from the best, since Alice wouldn't hear of anything less. We're not blood thirsty monsters; we just want to live in peace. Thank you, again, for helping with that.

Sincerely,

Isabella Swan/ Cullen

&

The Cullen and Denali Clans

She did this to thank me? This will feed our pack for a month, depending upon if they can heed their appetites.

"What does it say, Sam?"

"It's an explanation and thank you letter from Isabella Swan. We ran into the vampires the other day, and Jake almost caused a war. She wanted to thank me for stopping Jake, so she did this for us."

"Oh, My."

"Yeah, the cost is blanked out on the receipt. Nobody would tell me how much it cost."

"I don't even want to know. Let's just be thankful and leave it at that."

"Yeah."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As I was sitting on the sofa, Alice threw me a thin envelope.

"It came in the mail, and it's addressed to you." She said uninterestedly.

I opened it, and saw a small letter from Sam in thanks.

"Sam says thanks, that the pack really appreciates the food. He also says that he's having problems with Jake, so if we see him on our land he's free game. He's having a hard time listening to the rules, and that he's sorry for the trouble that Jake's causing."

Alice's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Ha ha. Let's keep our energy for the court case. Do you see the outcome yet?"

She shook her head. "It's still undecided, there's too many factors yet to come."

"I don't think that would be a good sign."

Alice froze instantly, alerting me to a vision. When she snapped out of it, she looked at me desperately.

"You trust us, right? All of us? Explicitly?"

"Of course, Alice. What's this…?"

Three raps on the door alerted me to something that was wrong. I gave Alice a sideways glance, and noticed that she was back into another vision. I went to the door and opened it a bit to see who it was, but someone pushed me out of the way and strutted into the house.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to locate this house?" Lucia demanded repremandingly. She then started appraising the house.

"Oh, how quaint." She said in an insulting tone. How dare she!

"What are you doing here, Lucia?"

She just gave me a wicked grin and a raised eyebrow.

Just as I was reeling my fist back, getting ready to punch Lucia, Emmett came down the stairs and put a restraining hand on my fist. I turned around and glared at him. He just shook his head twice. I gritted my teeth and put my fist down.

"You're not welcome here." I growled out.

"Sure I am, now where's Edward? I need to speak to him."

"Unavailable." I growled out again.

"This is really important."

I just turned on heel and headed up the stairs, snubbing Lucia. I didn't hear any footsteps following me. I ran up to the third floor and then into our room.

"Edward?" I asked, wondering if he was in here.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked, curious.

"Lucia is here, and she's demanding to talk to you. We can't get rid of her."

"Damn right you can't." A female voice came from behind me. I turned to see Lucia leaning in the doorway.

"Be a good girl and leave me with Edward. You might not want to hear this."

"Get out!" I screamed.

"Suit yourself. Edward, dear, I know that we agreed that the night we spent together meant nothing. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing, but I'm afraid to say that I'm pregnant, and the child is yours."

My blood stopped cold. My heartbeat was painful in my ears. One second of doubt of Edward flashed into mind, but Alice's words wrung through my head about trusting the family explicitly. I tried to banish it, knowing that Edward wouldn't do that to me, and that as a vampire it would be impossible. I hoped.

Edward turned to her, his gaze murderously angry. I cowered where I stood, never ever seeing him this angry.

"You callous, fetid harlot!" Edward said in a chilling and calm tone with an old accent, splurged from a momentary lapse of control.

He slowly strode over to her with a glare. Lucia was smirking at me. I watched in amazement as Edward grabbed a fistful of hair on the top of her head and pushed her to her knees in front of him on the ground. She just grinned up at him. He tilted her head up to see him.

"You did say that you liked it rough, but you didn't mention an interest in exhibition." She said with a lusty, dripping tone.

What he did next utterly surprised me. He spit in her face. After, he pushed her body forward with a bit too much force, and it met the floor with a sickening thud and crack.

My eyes were downcast and afraid. I heard Edward take a deep breath, and kick Lucia in the ribs. She let out a disguised yelp of pain. Edward looked up to me.

"Bella, love, you know that she's lying, right?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak. He walked over to me and enveloped me in his arms protectively. His love said all that needed to be said.

"I do know that. The first indication is that vampires can't impregnate humans or other vampires. Your reaction was the second indicator. I just can't believe that she'd stoop that low."

"I know. I am surprised that she's still alive. I was ready to kill her."

"You're not a murderer, Edward, and you're not a monster."

"I've already got blood on my hands, love. It would be all too easy to do it again."

"This is different. This isn't killing, it's returning a demon back to where it belongs."

"Is anybody going to get the half-dead corpse out of the way?" Alice joked from the doorway.

I snorted and buried my head into Edward's chest, taking a deep breath.

"Let Carlisle deal with it. Give her some medication that paralyzes her and scare the shit out of her."

Emmett came up the stairs in a few bounding leaps and started bouncing in the doorway.

"Let'sdoit!Let'sdoit!" He chanted over and over in Alice fashion as he bounced.

"We'd have to give her medication for temporary blindness, too, so it can't come back and bite us in the ass later." Edward spoke up with dark excitement.

An idea hit me, and a light bulb went off in my head. Alice perked up and giggled.

"Good idea, Bella." Edward just raised an eyebrow at us both.

Alice continued. "Bella thought that three of us should disguise our voices as Renee, Charlie and Phil, making orders to the doctors, which are outrageous of course."

We all grinned and looked down at the broken and unconscious Lucia.

"Our little boy is growing up." Jasper said in a fakely choked voice and wiped at his eye for imaginary tears. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

LuciaPOV

When I came to consciousness, everything was black. I did a mental assessment. I couldn't move anything, there was too much pain.

He reacted utterly against my prediction! The pain on Bella's face was worth it, though. What did she see in him? He's violent, snobbish, abusive, and mean.

Not to mention too damn sexy for his own good, I reminded myself. I heard faint voices, and struggled to make them out. I let out a groan from the pain when I accidentally tried to turn my head to the voices.

BPOV

Lucia groaned from her position on the table that we had put her on. It had a white sheet set on it with a white pillow. The room looked like it could be mistaken for a hospital room, which was exactly what we were going for. The blindness would eventually wear off, and we wanted this to be perfect.

"Oh, by the way, why do you guys have this? A doctor's office or hospital room?"

Alice smirked and Rosalie glanced at Emmett with suppressed laughter and pursed lips.

"Never mind." I groaned.

Alice started going over the roles.

"Edward, you are a surgeon, Bella's your nurse. Emmett, you're Phil, and Rosalie you're Renee, Jasper you are to be Charlie, and I am a brain surgeon."

"Eddie, are you going to give your nurse a check-up after we're done, or is she going to be the one giving you a check-up?" Emmett whispered in Edward's ear. I blushed, being close enough to hear, and Edward's face got livid for a second, but then got pensive just as quickly.

"Let's concentrate, shall we?" I said as I was still turning several new shades of red. Edward looked over to me and we locked eyes, but I watched in horror as his eyes roamed over my body.

"Maybe we should get in costume." Edward joked. I blushed again.

Alice let out a shriek of excitement and disappeared. I pursed my lips in worry.

Edward walked back over to Lucia. "We're not ready for you to wake up yet, so I'm just going to give you a minor sedative." He whispered to himself as he pulled out a large assed needle.

"Minor?" I squeaked out. He looked over to me and chuckled. He emptied the syringe and put it in a yellow biohazard needle container.

"Alice wants to play a little game first."

"NOT BELLA BARBIE!" I screamed out in horror. Alice zoomed around the corner and blocked the doorway.

"Yes Bella Barbie!" She screamed back at me with a psychotic excitement.

I dropped my head in shame, and let her lead me off.

"You're going to pay for this, Dr. Cullen!" I swore, both 'Dr. Cullens' laughed back at me.

I pulled the short, white skirt down, and my breasts popped out the top. I pulled the top up, and the skirt rode up uncomfortably close. Alice looked me over and slapped my hands.

"If you have no intentions of looking like a slut in a nurse uniform and your breasts popping out the top, then I'd suggest that you leave it just where it sits." Alice scolded me. I smoothed out the stomach area of the uniform and clasped my hands together. Rose looked over at me appreciatively.

"Seriously, you look hot. Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Rose assured me.

We walked back to the hospital room, and I looked at the others' uniforms again. Rosalie looked suspiciously like Renee, and Alice just looked fashionably comfortable in her long, white lab-coat and blouse/miniskirt ensemble. I was the only one who looked like I came from the local street corner.

I walked behind the others and into the room apprehensively. Edward saw me first, and his jaw dropped. His gaze swept my form, but his eyes lingered a bit on the bust area.

"Bella?" he asked in an astonished tone.

"Yes, Edward?" I responded as confidently as I could. My eyes swept his form as well. He was in a similar lab coat to Alice, but he had on tight black dress pants and a form-fitting navy shirt. It looked almost as good as the leather. Almost.

"Do we need to find the doc and his nurse a room?" Emmett boomed out in his best Phil impersonation. I almost thought that the bastard was right there in the room.

"That I wouldn't mind…" I suggested in my most confident and sexy tone.

Edward glanced over to me with a crooked, suggestive grin. I grinned back and turned towards him.

"I don't quite like the uniform. I think it's too short, but when I pull it down, like this…" I pulled the uniform down and my breasts popped out the top. Edward's eyes got lusty. "…they pop out the top. But when I pull the top up…" I pulled the top up and the skirt rode to its maximum without showing way too much. "…it shows too much thigh. What do you think, Doctor?" I took my eyes off of my uniform and looked up at him. He was dazzled. I giggled a little.

"Would anyone else like to fill in for the role of doctor, I think that this one is a bit out of it." Everyone laughed and watched as Edward snapped out of his daze. He narrowed his eyes to me. I put my hands on my hips and tried to intimidate him. It was really hard when he kept looking me over like that.

"I do agree, nurse, that your uniform is a bit too short. Maybe you should…" He walked over to me and came close enough that we were almost touching chest to chest. Quickly, he then pulled the skirt low enough that my breasts popped all the way out of the uniform. "…pull the skirt down a bit." He grinned crookedly and brushed the back of his hand across the tops of my breasts.

"EDWARD!" I scolded, horrified, and tried to right my uniform while the entire family was giggling and rolling on the floor laughing. "Bad Edward!" I scolded and hit him on the shoulder once the uniform was righted.

"Is Lucia going to wake up soon?" Rose said when she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, we should get in position." Alice said in between fits of giggles.

Edward pressed himself close to me and grabbed my butt, pressing me to him.

"No, not that position Edward. The position for the plan." Alice scolded, and Edward play-pouted and released me. I pushed on his shoulders with both hands, attempting to playfully shove him, but of course, it did nothing.

He took a deep breath and went to the left side of Lucia's bed. Everyone followed into their positions. Just before Lucia woke up, I pinched Edward's ass.

He turned around and glared. I grinned.

"Ohhhh…" Lucia groaned out in pain. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. Instantly, her heartbeat quickened and tangible fear hung in the air.

"Oh my dear Lucia!" Rose called out in a worried Renee voice.

"Mom?" Lucia groaned.

"My baby, I'm here. It's alright." I looked over to Rose, who put her finger into her mouth and pretended to gag. I almost laughed.

"Why can't I see?" She asked fearfully.

"The doctor's say that it's a symptom of the medication they gave you for the pain. It should go away shortly." Emmett stated simply and calmly in Phil's voice.

"Dad?"

"Yes, I'm here Lucia."

"You're here?"

"Yes, I flew up when Renee called me telling me that my daughter was in the hospital and that it was bad."

"How long have I been here?"

"It's been a week and a half that you've been unconscious, honey." Rose answered back.

"How did I get here?"

"Bella and her Fiancée," Rose spit out like Renee did, "Brought you into the hospital, saying that you had a car crash and they found you unconscious on the side of the road."

"I wasn't in any car crash, mom."

"But the police are already cataloguing the scene. Your car is in ruins, Lucia."

"I was at the Cullen house, and I informed Edward that he impregnated me, among other things. He spit in my face and threw me to the floor. That's when I fell unconscious."

"Are you pregnant, miss?" Edward said in a strange doctor voice.

"No, of course not. But I'm planning on it soon."

"Why would you do something so stupid, Lucia?" Jasper cut her off coldly in Charlie's voice.

"I didn't mean to, Charlie!" She snapped at him. "I didn't expect him to act like that. He was suppose to act defensively to Bella, trying to refute it, then I just keep spitting things out incriminating him, Bella runs, and he crashes. The plan was fine, but he didn't act like he should have. Now I just have to think of another way to get the same results."

Recognition started to make its way across Lucia's face.

"Is her eye sight coming back, doctor?" I asked Edward in my seductive nurse voice.

"It seems about the right time. Lucia, is your vision blurry, but present?"

She nodded her head.

"She's going to need rest for a while." And we all left the room, Renee and Phil last.

"I'm surprised you two held up in there." Alice teased me and Edward.

"You don't think that we have any control?" I feinted hurt to Alice.

"You two were brushing up against eachother and practically pawing one another the entire time." She grinned.

I listened to the sounds in the room, and wondered if it was time yet.

"How long is it going to be until we can put her under again and start with the pain?" I asked with strange revenge.

Alice blanked out for a few moments.

"Half an hour or so." She responded with a chuckle after she came to.

"Then the fun begins." Emmett said with a sadistic excitement on his face. I chuckled with the rest of the family.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34_**

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. Mental breakdown, work overload, exams, you know, life goes on. I edited this chapter so many times to get it right. This seems like a good ending. YAY!! (I know, it's about time.)_**

I watched in the shadows as Alice and Edward slipped into Lucia's room and gave her another needle to knock her out for an hour, and apparently none of the set was good enough to Alice, so she made us do it over and over until she approved. Vampires were running haywire all around me getting the 'set' prepared. Prehistoric surgery tools were everywhere; they even had a saw in next to the scalpels.

My stomach growled loudly, and the family turned to me and laughed lightly. I couldn't figure out what I was going to do for the next half hour, so I might as well get something to eat before the show starts.

After I reheated the leftovers from the fridge, and sat down to eat, Alice came and sat beside me, watching me.

"Do you have any idea what color schemes you want for the wedding?" She asked out of the blue. That seemed random.

"Um, something to compliment a sunny day in the middle of a meadow in Forks?"

Alice gave me an unamused glare.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the Wedding Planner."

"But you're the bride."

I sighed heavily and finished my supper.

"Alice, is everything going to turn out alright? The way I want it to?"

She looked at me with a friendly understanding.

"Everything between you and Edward is going to work out alright. It's time to go and play our parts. Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and started walking towards the stairs, and eminently towards the stage where I'd start my acting career.

Everyone was waiting in a chaotic group outside the doorway, waiting for us. Edward stared at me with questioning eyes. I nodded my head, hoping that he was curious about what we were about to do, and whether I could do it or not.

I walked in with the most confidence that I could muster. A sudden thought struck me hard.

"Alice?" I whispered. She turned her head to me and gave me a questioning glance. Edward did the same as they got into position.

"Alice, how are we going to explain that her parents and Charlie don't exactly look like the originals?"

"Bella, Bella." Alice shook her head and sighed. "Her eyesight is back, but it is still so foggy that the only thing she can see is the outlines of the people around her, and of course the instruments we'll be using."

A low round of chuckles echoed softly through the room. I looked about frantically to find the source of amusement. When I turned around and saw Lucia, she still had her eyes closed, but her head was flopping side to side on the pillow, and her hands waving in front of her eyes. Vampires really have a weird sense of humour.

Lucia groaned in half pain as she sat up. Edward flashed me a grin that made me instantly think of a child doing something bad in front of their parents.

He grabbed the large saw from the table of tools and put it to a small block of cement that he placed just outside her elbow to make it look like he was sawing off her arm from her point of view. Of course, she wouldn't feel anything at all below the neck because of the sedatives and pain killers, but it was a hilarious concept to view none the less. As Lucia started to open her eyes and look around, Edward started grinning maliciously and sawing viciously at the cement block at her arm. I watched as he gently, but quickly, at human pace, started wearing down the teeth on the saw. It was simply amazing.

Lucia looked around where the sound of the saw was coming from. Her pupils went in tiny circles trying to see past the fogginess to clearly see what the saw was sawing off.

"What is that sound?" She quietly, but hoarsely, whispered out. Alice muffled a smirk.

Edward glanced back to me before answering.

"She's too numb to feel anything, Ms. Dwyer, so don't worry about the pain from sawing off her arm, I'm just sorry that we couldn't do anything to save the limb."

Rosalie made a fake gasping sound. "Isn't there any other way? I mean, she's still conscious, and she can still feel everything you do to her. Isn't a saw primitive anyway?"

"Unfortunately, I forgot my power saw at home this morning." Edward said in a dry voice as he continued to 'saw' her arm off.

I could see sweat start to trickle down the sides of her face. By the way that Emmett was grinning; I could imagine how loud her heart beat would be to them. Small grunts of pain started coming out of her mouth. I raised an eyebrow to Edward, who just looked at me and gave me an innocent shrug. I nearly blew my cover and giggled. I handed Edward the packet of stage blood, where he broke it open silently and dribbled it over the 'wound' area, and over his hands. It looked real, if I hadn't watched him deliberately dribble it over her.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked in a professionally detached tone.

"There's sharp pains spiking in my body, and my vision is starting to come back. Just a bit, it's still fuzzy." She was reaching her hand blindly over to where Edward was 'sawing', and pulled away when she reached the sticky blood.

"Oh my god." She whispered, horrified. Her hand fell limp by her side, and her head fell to one side, slowly, as she lost consciousness.

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing after I ran out of the room as fast as I could without tripping, and the rest of the group following shortly after me, except for Edward, who seemed to be entranced by the way my breasts were jiggling with my laughter as I ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes and wiggled my ass just to watch his expression

"So, Alice, how do you plan on getting her back to Renee and Charlie?"

She tapped her temples and gave me an unamused look. "Bella, 1) we're vampires, no one would see us if we did leave her in the middle of the road in Forks, and 2) I'm a psychic, I know what we're going to do before we do it, remember? Don't worry. They'll find her alright.

**CharliePOV**

I gave my head a shake as I walked out the door, headed towards the cruiser to go home. I stopped dead in my tracks, something didn't feel right. I did a quick survey of my surroundings, and then continued on my way to the cruiser. I opened the door, distracted with what Lucia would have done all day today, and what a mess the house would be in.

An arm flopped out of the car when I opened the door. I looked in and saw Lucia laying disorganized across the driver's seat, with what looked like blood on her hands and up one arm. I was rolling my eyes when I pulled out the phone from my belt to call the emergency vehicles. If I could have left her here like this, I would. But I couldn't.

"Mr. Swan, good news. It's only fake blood. She's not injured, not physically anyway. She's got some type of drug in her system that we can't identify, and she's unconscious, but she's ok."

"Great. Just great." I muttered to myself, losing the last hope I had to get rid of this burden.

BPOV

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came in looking smug. I looked at Edward expectantly, but he just grinned.

"Was the package delivered?" I asked knowingly.

Emmett shook a silver camcorder in his hand.

"We sure did. Wanna watch a movie?"

The screen went dark as we burst out laughing, and I fell into Edward at my right, unable to remain upright. My vision started going dark from my lack of breathing.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward reminded me as I nearly passed out on him, in between bouts of laughter.

**LUCIA-POV**

"I KNOW, CHARLIE." I grumbled, irritated, at Charlie. "They did it, I screwed up, there's no room to get in anymore."

"Good, then you also know that first thing, you're on a flight back to your mother. You aren't staying here." And I watched him march out the door and slam it.

Someone else flitted out of the shadows of a corner of my room, mysterious and aggressive.

"You failed, didn't you, Lucia?"

"Who the fuck are you?" I wasn't too happy about a stranger rubbing my failure in my face.

"Your ticket to success. My name is Jacob Black, and one Bella Swan is my fiancée, but she keeps disobeying me. I could use you. You can have the Cullen leftovers, once I get the bitch."

I narrowed my eyes, looking for any sign of deception. When I didn't find any, I stuck out my hand to shake on it. He briefly shook my hand, and then confidently strode out the door.

'There has to be another chance, eventually.' I mentally told myself. 'Eventually.'

**BPOV**

Emmett bounded into the room with way too much enthusiasm.

"You guys gotta see this!" he said quickly as he flipped the TV on to the news channel.

A reporter showed up with a grim expression.

"…And on to the Swan/Cullen Case, the federal police were seen dragging a kicking and screaming Police Chief of Forks, Washington…"

The TV then flashed to a full-screen video of Charlie being drug out of his tiny, run down house, kicking and screaming, threatening me with all of his will he had left. The reporter continued.

"…Charles Swan, known as Charlie by his friends. Charles was sentenced to 10 years in jail, since the jury just got back from deciding, and announced this to a full court, minus the Cullen family, who was inabsentia, due to "very good reasons" the judge stated, but unwilling to say more. Either way, as the ex-police chief of Forks was dragged away, he threatened his 'daughter' Isabella Swan with death, making his sentence upped to 15 years, no probation. The second part of the story is for Renee Dwyer, wife to Millionaire Phillip Dwyer, has a restraining order placed against her by Isabella Swan, and is to stay away 120 feet at all times. Rumours state that this is because Isabella Swan is an heiress to her grandmother's fortune, yet Renee and Charlie were after that fortune, since she was willed to get it with conditions. This was said to prevent Renee from preventing Isabella from getting the money. Isabella has a trick up her sleeve, though. She is said to be engaged to Edward Cullen, a billionaire in his own right, according to reports, and when she actually marries Mr. Cullen, she will have the money instantly wire-lined, and permanently in her possession, away from the greedy hands of her so called 'family'."

Emmett chuckled. "This report has been running since late last night. I just saw it."

Alice froze up beside me, a look of horror and happiness mixed on her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked quietly, not expecting a response right away.

"Renee." She whispered right away, and then continued slowly. "She's being beaten…as we speak…in a back alley…she will be found…and taken to a hospital…coma…won't recover…"

I let out a breath of relief. Unconsciously, I slumped down in to the couch and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder beside me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Good. We won't have to worry about her again for a long, long time."

I looked up at his face. Something in his words made me think that there was more to what he and Alice were saying.

"What?" I asked him.

He just shook his head. "It's nothing. She has many possibilities for the future; only a select few include her waking up. Chances are she won't wake up again."

I nodded. That was good enough for me. By then, if my plan worked, I wouldn't care anyway, because I would truly be like the rest of my family.

…Some time in the future (a couple of months)…

I took a deep breath, and exhaled, then took the arm that was offered out to me.

"Don't worry, Bella." Carlisle said, "You look beautiful, like one of the family."

I made an effort to not trip over the long, silky white dress swirling around my feet.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for walking me down the aisle. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He bowed gracefully, and led me carefully down the stairs of the old, grand house to my love.

To my destiny.


End file.
